Things I Never Expected
by TheFanfictionInator
Summary: Thalia Wilcox, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been friends ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express. But in their Sixth Year a problem arises that threatens the Wizarding world. Can the quartet solve it and their many questions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me! The first four chapters are going to be in their first year. The chapters are going to be switching back and forth from Thalia's (Lia), then Rose's, then Scorpius's and then Albus's POV. Please R&R! **

***Rated T for torturing scene in later chapters (nothing bad, just some explicit Crucio)**

**Summary**

_Thalia Wilcox is unsure of her life, from who was her father, to why her parents divorced, to why her mother and grandparents are keeping a giant chunk of her life secret. But her life turns upside down when she gets her Hogwarts acceptance letter and discovers she's a witch. When she meets and befriends the super smart and clever Rose Weasley, the friendly and loyal Albus Potter, and the mysterious but brave Scorpius Malfoy. But in their Sixth Year, the Quartet find out things about themselves from family to true loves, and the fact that old family grudges doesn't matter where friendship and love is concerned._

**Chapter One**

**Thalia's POV**

"Thalia Isabelle Wilcox!"

The voice echoed through my mind and shattered my reverie. Looking down, I spotted my grandmother yelling at me, looking cross. I shook my head and grinned before telling my broomstick, _down_, and diving in a perfect angle, gaining speed as my hair whipped around my face, before applying a gentle brake about 2 feet above the ground, right before my grandma, who was looking more cross than ever.

Alicia Wilcox shook her head, unimpressed, fussing some brown hair streaked gray out of her neat bun and around her aged but firm face. She scoldingly glared at me with her bright blue eyes. She never was impressed with me performing feats like that. "Why on _earth_ are you out here, riding your broomstick, when you're supposed to finish packing for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

I laughed, and grinned at my easily worried grandmother and tucked my Nimbus 3000 under my arm. "I'm sorry, Gran. But you know that I'm totally PUMPED about trying out for the Quidditch team!"

My grandmother chuckled, giving in. "Lia, honey, you know that Quidditch tryouts aren't allowed for students until they're in Second Year."

I made a face. "I know, Gran! But I want to be on top of my Flying class."

Gran laughed again. She knew that Flying Class was the only one that I intended to be on top of. As for the rest of them, well...let's just say that I was only awake for 5 seconds after Gran started to explain them."Well, at least finish packing up."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Alright, alright. Don't get your wand in a knot."

Climbing up the stairs, I then walked through the hallway on the second floor and into the guest room where I slept. Since my mother was a Muggle reporter, she constantly travelled the world and was rarely at home. And since she was always away, she left me at my grandparents' house. A two-storey red brick house with a grey roof and smokestack, it was nothing special but it was as good as home. Okay, back to my mum. If you're thinking why in Godric's Hollow would a witch be a _Muggle reporter, _stop wondering. My mum isn't a witch. That's right. Sally _freaking_ Wilcox is a Squib. I wasn't exactly proud of it, but she _was_ my mum after all. I didn't really mind it, actually. But I _do_ feel a bit guilty finding out I was a witch when mum was a Squib and all. She'd never get to experience the magical world. I entered the small plain bedroom, painted with bland white, but with photos plastered over the walls, the closest thing to home. I placed all of my textbooks, materials for Potions, and spare robes into my trunk, marked TW. I put my trunk on one side of the room along with my Nimbus and owl, Athena and tossed her an owl treat. I picked up the item that had started it all. I gazed at the Hogwarts crest on the letter that had arrived at the Wilcox household two weeks ago. I took in the golden lion set against scarlet, the silver snake set against emerald, the black badger set against yellow, and the bronze eagle set against blue. Gazing out the window, I recounted the day I discovered I was a witch.

_We were having lunch at home, nothing special, just cream of mushroom soup and bread with jam. All of a sudden, an owl flew in through the window, carrying a rather large letter._

_Gran jumped about a foot in the air and Grampa, who had come home from work for lunch, just stared in confusion as the rusty brown barn owl dropped the letter onto the kitchen table. It then soared back out the window, leaving the three of us gazing in curiosity. _

_I was the first to come to and grab it off the table. On the envelope, it was addressed to me. It was sealed with a scarlet stamp, with a strange crest on it. There was a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle emblazoned on it. There was also an open scroll under it saying: __**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**__. I opened the envelope and I read it aloud:_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Dear Miss Wilcox, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

_As soon as I finished reading, I was swept into a bone crushing bear hug from both of my grandparents (literally bone crushing, they're pretty strong for their seventies)._

"_Oh, Lia! I am SO proud of you! How could we have missed your first sign of magic? Oh my Merlin, Terry! We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow! Oh, we have to buy you your textbooks, your own owl, ooh and we can't forget your own w-" I cut my Gran off._

"_W-wait! What?What on earth are you talking about? What was that __**letter **__talking about? What's Hogwarts? __**Why**__ do I need to go there?" I look them in the eye. "Is there something you've been keeping from me?"_

_They both look at each other and agree silently. "Yes, Lia, there IS something we've been hiding from you." Said Grampa._

"_You're NOT actually normal. Yes, you act normal, but...you have special abilities. Abilities to perform magic. Not that fake mumbo-jumbo magicians do. You have a rare ability that is actually common across the world. Wizards and witches have been in hiding ever since Muggles-non-magical people-have discovered them. That's why they've been believed to disappear during Medieval Times. Now special schools for wizards and witches, such as Hogwarts, are run all across the world in secret from Muggles." _

_I gape, open-mouthed. "S-so I'm a-"_

"_Witch." Gran finished for me._

"_But are you guys wizards and witches?" I asked._

_Gran and Grampa nodded. "But, your mother isn't a witch."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's something we wizards call a Squib, which means a Muggle born to two wizards." Grampa answered._

"_What about Dad?" I ask. _

_Suddenly, their faces clouded over. I took a step backwards._

"_Umm, Alicia? Would you like to tell Thalia more about wizard history upstairs? I need to floo back to the Ministry." Gran nodded and took me upstairs as Grampa stiffly told her to._

She did tell me more about wizard and Hogwarts history and all about the wizarding world. She explained what a wand was and how it works. She explained about Dark Magic and how it was illegal to perform such magic. She told me about a specific Dark wizard named Lord Voldemort and how the 'Golden Trio' –Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger- defeated him at the Battle of Hogwarts and how they saved the wizarding world from a generation of darkness. She explained everything about the wizarding world- but didn't mention anything more about my father.

I sighed. That was about two months ago. It had been a surprising blow for me and a lot to take in. I now understand a lot more things such as how I levitated the television or set a patch of grass on fire. One thing I wondered is why they kept Dad a secret from me. I didn't even know whether he was a Muggle or wizard. Or even what his name was.

I looked in the mirror, running through my chestnut coloured hair which I inherited from my mother, a shade lighter than hers. I had blue-ish grey eyes and a slightly upturned nose, which my Grampa had told me (a few days after I discovered I was a witch) that I looked like an arrogant aristocratic pureblood (earning a smack from Gran). I snorted. For one thing, I DEFINITELY knew that I wasn't one because my mum was a Squib, a Muggle. And Dad, well...I don't know. I had a slim but strong body from me practicing Quidditch outside.

I picked up my wand and twirled it around my fingers. Twelve and a half inches, oak and phoenix core, it was nice and supple-according to Ollivander-and I couldn't wait to cast spells with it. Now with Hogwarts starting tomorrow, I was itching to go.

After dinner, I checked to see if everything was ready. I then fell asleep with hooting owls and a wand shooting sparks swirling around my head.

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Who do you think is Thalia's (aka Lia's) dad? Hint: he's related to one of the characters in the Harry Potter series, but he (Thalia's dad) isn't mentioned in the series. As Seventh Year goes on, you're going to be given more clues. And, here's one in the chapter. Look closely at the description of her appearance...**

**Please R&R!**

**Love, TheFnfictionInator 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose's POV

I woke up to a pillow bashing my face and a red-headed brother yelling at me to wake me up.

"OI! Wake up, Rosie! You have Hogwarts today!"

I groaned, grabbing my own pillow and covering my head as to protect my head. "Hugo! Stop it!"

"I won't until you get up, Rosieee! Now rise and shine!" Hugo Weasley sang, hitting me with the pillow once more.

"All right, I'm up, I'm up!" I growled.

"Keep your knickers on, sis! Everyone's all ready, even mum and Dad! You're gonna be late!" He says, playing the 'you're gonna be late' card.

"OH MY MERLIN!" I scream. I run and quickly take a shower, ignoring my brother's amused laughter and getting my robes on. I didn't feel like changing on the train when pervs were running back and forth around the train. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, giving up because it decided to be unruly and wild today.

I ran downstairs, lugging my trunk and owl behind me. Quickly grabbing a toast, I ran outside to where my parents were preparing the car and gave my trunk and owl to Dad. He smiled at me and his blue eyes-which I inherited-twinkled humorously.

"Slept in a bit, Rosie?" He asked.

I nodded, a little bashfully. I guess I inherited Uncle George's habit of sleeping in, something Dad found amusing. My mum came over and said, "Good morning, Rosie!"

I beamed. "Morning mum!"

I had gotten most of my looks from her, except for my eyes and the color of my hair, which was a reddish-brown, more red than brown. Other than that, I looked just like her.

She shook her head. "Here, honey. Would you like me to fix your hair?"

I blushed. She had the same hair as me, in terms of bushiness, and had learned to tame it over the years. "Yes, please."

She smiled at me and pulled out her wand. After casting a Drying Charm on my mane, she cast another Charm that controlled my hair's frizziness enough so that it would be passable as hair and not a wild animal. After, it was sleek and shiny, but not TOO sleek and shiny, just the way I like it. Mum knows me SO well.

"Thanks mum." I said, appreciating the lack of bushiness in my hair.

"Okay, I think we should get going now. Wouldn't want Rosie to be stuck here any longer." Teased Hugo. I swatted him playfully, knowing that after I left, he would be missing me terribly. Once, I went to St. Mungo's hospital because I fell out of our tree house because I lost my footing on the rope ladder and broke my arm. When I had to stay at St. Mungo's for a week for the Skele-Grow to kick in, mum had told me Hugo was crying every night because he missed me. But he'd never admit that to me.

We all piled into the car and drove to King's Cross. When we reached platforms 9 and 10, I was confused. "Dad, it says Platform 9 ¾, but there's just Platforms 9 and 10."

He nodded, looking at me. "You have to walk in between them, Rosie. Like this." He walked towards the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and I waited for him to collide and winced involuntarily, but he disappeared right through it.

I gaped at mum, bewildered. She could tell I was impressed and said, "Come, Rosie. It's your turn. I'll go with Hugo." I nodded a bit numbly.

I took a step towards the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for the solid surface to touch her, but none came. Suddenly, she was at platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express belched out grey smoke, and somehow, the sight was comforting. I smiled at the rest of my family who had joined Dad and I on the Platform.

"Ah, I remember my first day here. Probably the best day of my life." Said Dad.

Mum smacked him. "O-okay," he said, wincing. "_One_ of the best days of my life, along with the day I married you. Loosen up, 'Mione!" He said, grinning at mum.

She rolled her eyes but smiled back, to show that he was forgiven.

"I think I see them!" Hugo shouted suddenly. Sure enough there was a redheaded and raven-haired family walking towards us.

"Hey." Said Albus Potter, my jet-black haired and green-eyed cousin, looking relieved. I beamed at him.

As the adults strike up a conversation on my dad passing his Muggle driving test and Confunding the tester as they packed our trunks, I decide to ask Al about Hogwarts.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

He shrugged. "Not really," He tried to sound nonchalant, but failed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are NOT! You look green, Al."

He sighed and said shakily, "I'm TERRIFIED!"

I nodded. "Me too. But it's going to be the highlight of our lives. At least so far. Don't worry, Al. You're gonna be fine." It was a partial lie; I was more than terrified. I was scared out of my trousers.

He smiled. "Thanks, Rosie."

Just then, my dad said, "So THAT'S little Scorpius." He sounded dangerous. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains."

"RON!" My mum said. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"Sorry." He said. But, unable to help himself, he addressed me once again. "Don't get _too _friendly with him, though. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I followed his gaze and mine landed on a small family of three. The father was tall and had platinum blond hair, grey eyes and sharp, pointed features. The mother was about half a head shorter than her husband and had long brown hair and brown eyes. The son, Scorpius, was the spitting image of his father except for more gentle features and kinder grey eyes, which met mine. I blushed and smiled. He seemed a bit surprised and turned away from me. His Dad noticed he was looking at me and bent down to tell him something. I turned back to my family just as the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle.

"Bye Dad!" I said, running to hug him.

"Bye, Rosie. We'll miss you. Write to us as soon as you get Sorted. And remember," He said mischievously, "If you're not in Gryffindor..."

"RON!"

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding! Have fun Rosie." He said, kissing my head.

"Bye Rose." Mum said, hugging me tightly. I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Aww, Rosie, don't cry," She said, but I heard her voice cracking anyway.

"I'll write, Mum. See you at Christmas." I added, giving Hugo a quick hug. He hugged me back and waved at me as I boarded the Express.

As the train started moving, Al and I stuck our heads out of a window to find the other students staring at my Uncle Harry.

"What are they staring at?" Al asked.

"Don't worry," Dad said, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Al, Lily, (Al's little sister who was also my brother's age) Hugo and I laughed. Even though I knew it was Uncle Harry-yes, THE Harry Potter- my dad and mum were also famous, as the three of them were called the 'Golden Trio' because they'd defeated Voldemort, the darkest Dark wizard in wizard history.

As the train started on its way, I knew that we were going to have the time of our lives.

**A/N: Please R&R! Next chapter will be Scorpius's POV. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scorpius's POV

As I went to find an empty compartment, I kept thinking back to what my father had told me.

_"That's the Weasley and Potter clan. We knew each other back in our Hogwarts days, and I regret everything I did or said to them, because they saved me twice during the Battle of Hogwarts. That was a very dark time, and I creating a rivalry between us didn't exactly help. What I'm saying son, is if you happen to come across their children, try to become friends with them and don't do what I did. I guess I was just jealous and that ruined my reputation when they were trying to befriend me. So, Scorp, don't refuse any chance."_

I guessed that he wanted to make amends from his school days. I didn't blame him. My family's name was tainted when my grandfather Lucius (not the nicest bloke, I tell you, especially to me) became Voldemort's right hand man and even forced my Dad into the Dark Arts by persuading him to become a Death Eater. When the reign of Voldemort was over, my grandfather was sent to Azkaban but my father and grandmother were spared because they never betrayed Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.

I finally found an empty compartment. I wasn't very keen on walking around the Express and making friends right away. I sort of just waited until I found out who I was bunking with and _then _make friends. To be truthful, I wasn't exactly the _outgoing _type.

I sat down and stared out the window. I was worried that my background would get in the way and I wouldn't be able to make friends. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, (maybe not my grandfather as much...) but I'm sort of ashamed of their history. Being friends with a son and grandson of former Death Eaters wouldn't really be something to tell your parents.

All of a sudden, the compartment opened and in came a girl. "Hey, can I sit here?" I shrugged, not really feeling very friend-makingish right now. She had chestnut coloured hair, friendly blue-grey eyes and had a slim but built body. She looked like she was a first year, with the same air of uneasiness and excitement of going to Hogwarts for the first time. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm Thalia Wilcox, but you can call me Lia. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'm, er," I stammered, debating whether I should A) make up a fake name, B) tell her I didn't have one, C) run out of the compartment as fast as he could so I didn't have to answer her question, or D) tell her the truth.

She laughed. "You can _tell _me you know. It's not like I'm going to laugh at it or anything." _Yeah, but you might be disgusted at my last name... _

"Erm, okay...my name's ScorpiusMalfoy" I mumbled, barely audible.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy, okay?" I yelled, losing my temper.

Her blue-grey eyes widened measurably. "Okay, chill Scorp. I was just asking for your name. Sheesh, what're you worried about? That I'll sneer at your name and leave? I actually think your name's cool. Scorpio's one of my favourite constellations, next to Leo of course." She shook her head. "Seriously, are you THIS jumpy?"

I gaped at her. She didn't mind my name. Well, my first name, anyway. "You don't even care that I'm a _Malfoy?_" This was the strangest day EVER. I mean, EVERYONE cares that I'm a Malfoy. Well, either that she didn't care or she was a Muggleborn, which meant she only discovered she was a witch about 2 months ago.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I DO know what the Malfoys have done in the past, in Voldemort's time, but seriously, WHO CARES? The past is the past right?" She said. She frowned at my shocked expression. "Yes, I DO know about the wizarding world and everything, even though I just found out I'm 'magical' and stuff."

"So," I said carefully, "You're a Muggleborn?"

She frowned. "That's sort of undecided right now. My Gran and Grampa have told me EVERYTHING about the wizarding world, like legit, except for who my father is. My parents divorced before I was even born. My mum's a Squib 'cuz my Gran and Grampa are wizards. As for my Dad...I don't know. He could've been a wizard, but even if he is, I don't know his identity. Gran and Grampa always tense up when I ask them about him and they ignore the question or send me off to my room. " She sounded a little sad.

"I-I'm sorry, Thalia. I really am." She shrugged. "It's okay, Scorp. It's not your fault. She smiled.

I smiled back. "So," I said, trying to change the subject, "How's your summer been?"

We started a pretty enthusiastic conversation about what we did. She explained that she just hung around her grandparents' house and practiced some broom flying once she discovered she was a witch. I thought it was quite interesting. But she was more interested in what I did for summer. I tried to convince her that it was boring, but she told me that going with my father to Spain to watch his team, the Tutshill Tornadoes, practice because he was the owner of the British Quidditch team was WAY more interesting than doing Quidditch in her backyard.

All of a sudden, the compartment door burst open and two pretty ugly second years stormed in. The first one was short and chubby, sort of resembling a deranged gorilla who ate too many bananas; the second thug was tall and stick thin, but nevertheless ugly with distorted features as if he always frowned.

"Oy! Get out o' here first years!" The first one grunted.

"Yeah! Ger out!" Agreed the second one in a deep voice disproportionate to the rest of its body.

Thalia stood up, on defence mode. "No, because _we _found this compartment FIRST!" She said angrily. "Now YOU get out!" She said, pointing to the door.

The skinny one sneered. "Oh yeah? You gonna make us, shorty?"

The fat one laughed and turned to me. I stiffened. "Ey, Ernie! Look who it is! It's Ickle Scorpius Malfoy! Remember us, blondie?"

I froze. I suddenly remembered who these guys were. My grandfather had tried to 'get me to fraternise with children my age who were appropriate for influencing my future, therefore steering me in the right direction'. In other words, he invited some, ahem, ex-Death Eater children over to Malfoy Manor (my parents and I don't live there-according to my dad, there's too many bad memories) including these two gits. It didn't go well.

Thalia looked at me. "You know these idiots?"

"Well, actually, yeah. My grandfather-"

"Yes," Ernie Goyle sneered. "His grandfather invited us over; we trashed the house and blamed it on Scorpius. When he got kicked out, Lucius kindly offered us tea and apologized for Ickle scorpius's behaviour." His features got distorted once more into a sneer.

"Haha yeah!" Laughed Steven Nott.

Meanwhile, Thalia looked murderous. "Get out, now. I don't care if that's true or not. Just. Get. Out."

They were looking quite scared. I didn't blame them. Her steely blue eyes were blazing. If looks could kill, Goyle and Nott would be dead as cockroaches.

"Now." She finished dangerously, pulling out her wand. "I'll hit so hard you with a hex you won't be able to pee right anymore." They scampered out, but not before casting me a death glare saying, 'this isn't over'.

She sat down, looking satisfied. I laughed. "You don't know any spells, do you?" She shook her head, laughing along with me.

Then she turned serious. "Is that true? What they said?" I nodded.

"My grandfather wanted me to 'fraternise' with kids who are kids of ex-Death Eaters. It didn't really work."

"Ah," She said understandingly, trying to stifle a laugh.

I shook my head and we continued on our conversation about our favourite Quidditch teams.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened once again and two first years came running in. Breathing heavily, the boy asked the girl, "D'you think we lost them?" The girl nodded. As if they just noticed Thalia and I sitting in the compartment, they jumped.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, we didn't see you there. Come on, Al. Let's go." The girl said. She had slightly bushy auburn hair (which was more red than brown) and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

The boy nodded. He had jet black hair and emerald eyes that were behind spectacles. As they turned to leave, I blurted out, "Wait! Y-you guys can sit here. It's not a problem. They can, right, Lia?" Thalia nodded, looking at the two of them.

"Oh, thanks. We just needed a place to hide until we lost those annoying Slytherins. They were trying to throw Blasting Boomerangs at us. I never knew the day would come when Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were used against us..." She looked at us. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm being rude. My name's Rose Weasley." She said, holding out her hand to Thalia.

_Weasley_. So _these _were the children of the Golden Trio. And Rose was the girl I'd caught staring at me on the Platform. I rather liked Rose. Although she may talk a lot, listening to her was calming in a way...

"Hello? Anybody there?" Thalia was waving her hand in my face and Rose was sticking her hand out to me. Blushing slightly I took her hand. There seemed to be an electric current going through our hands. This made me blush harder. "Scorpius." I managed. "Scorpius Malfoy." I saw the boy tense.

Thalia noticed, too. Addressing the boy, she said to him, "Hey, I know that what his father and grandfather did was wrong, but that was nearly twenty years ago!" The boy looked shocked. "Look, I'm just saying that you should give him a chance. I did, and now we're friends. You two should, too. Now," she said, holding out her hand, "I'm Thalia Wilcox. What's your name?"

"Albus Potter." He still seemed a little shocked at Thalia's boldness, but shook her hand. "But everyone calls me Al. I'm also Rose's cousin." Rose nodded, smiling and looking impressed at Thalia.

And Al was Harry Potter's son. The Golden Trio's offspring, right here. Or, at least two of them. Al then shook my hand and apologized to me. Soon, the four of us were engaged in a conversation on our summers. Al and Rose spent most of their summers together, in a big reunion of the Weasley/Potter clan. Rose animatedly described the meals they ate and the games they played, including a very competitive game of Quidditch, resulting in Rose's team winning, because of her Uncle Harry catching the snitch after an hour and a half of intense snitch-chasing. For some reason, listening to Al and Rose's summer made me want to be there. Soon, Rose turned to talk to Thalia and were very intent on talking about the Quibbler, which Rose's 'Aunt' Luna was writing. Not very interested in listening Rose explain to Thalia what a Wrackspurt is, I turned to Al.

"Is your cousin _this _talkative?"

He nodded, a bit surprised to see me talking to him after he'd judged me. "I guess she takes from my Aunt Hermione. That woman can't stop talking about House Elves."

I nodded. "S.P.E.W.?" I'd heard about the organization Hermione Granger-Weasley had started and it was pretty impressive. I sort of actually agreed with freedom for House Elves.

Al grinned; apparently this was an interesting topic. "Yeah, she works at the Department of Magical Creatures. She's gotten partly successful at promoting S.P.E.W., House Elves, in Britain mostly, have become considerably less laboured. My little sister, Lily and I help her sometimes to promote it. So far, it's got a lot of people convinced." I nodded.

"So...what's your favourite Quidditch team?"

The afternoon pretty much carried on like that, us talking about Quidditch teams and my dad owning the Tornados. We also talked about Al's mum, who used to play for the Holyhead Harpies.

Suddenly, the train stopped. We stood up and got our trunks, owls and brooms off of the luggage compartment and walked out f the Hogwarts Express. I could feel the friendly atmosphere cloud over with something else: excitement and nervousness.

I took a deep breath and stole a glance at my three newly made friends. Al was turning a shade of green but still managed to hold his head high. Thalia still had her bold air about her, but something in her eyes was uneasy and nervous. And Rose, well, she looked downright excited. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I instantly felt better. We seemed to gather ourselves and made our way to the edge of the lake, Hagrid leading us to await our fates.

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter is Albus's point of view of the Sorting! Will the quartet make it to the same house? Or will they be separated by their different personalities; with bold Thalia, friendly and wise (but slightly prejudiced) Albus, intellectually smart Rose, and shy Scorpius, what on EARTH will happen? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Albus's POV**

My legs felt like jelly as Rose, Thalia, Scorpius and I walked over to the sound of Rebeus Hagrid's booming voice.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Rose greeted politely.

"'Ello Rose, Albus," he greeted my cousin and I. I greeted him back.

"An' 'o are these, Rosie?" Hagrid asked, gesturing a giant hand to Thalia and Scorpius.

"Oh, these are our new friends, Thalia Wilcox," Thalia waved to him with a grin, "And this is Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius greeted Hagrid, a little bit shyly.

"Nice ta meet yah two. Now, come on o'er, firs' years, firs' years! O'er 'ere, o'er 'ere!" He bellowed.

Scorpius addressed me. "Who was that?"

"Oh, a good friend of our families. Hagrid taught mine and Rose's parents back then, and he still teaches."

"Cool." He smiled. He was more of a shy person, I guessed, since he didn't talk a lot, unlike Lily, Rose, and pretty much every other female cousin I had. Well, it _was _sort of nice, he did talk, but only when it was necessary and he didn't babble on and on. I was starting to like Scorp.

As we boarded the boats, I tried to sit with the other three, but two other first years already boarded a boat with Scorpius and Rose, leaving me with Thalia and two strangers. She and I didn't talk on the train except for when I had wrongly prejudiced Scorpius (I swear, it's my Uncle Ron's fault for filling my head with squash!) and she'd given me a little speech. Thalia was bold and outgoing, that much was true. It's not that I _didn't_ like Thalia, I DO like her; she was nice_, _I guess she just took me by surprise, since no one but my parents and Rose lectured me, and I didn't think anyone else but my family had the power to do that. Thalia was surprising.

As our boat set off, Thalia spoke to me. Regarding me, she said, "I haven't heard you speak to me the whole ride. I've talked to Scorpius and Rose, but I haven't really got to know you."

_She wants to get to know me? _Trying to hide my surprise, I decided to play it cool. Making my face as neutral as possible, I asked, "What would you like to know about me?"

She looked thoughtful. "Anything, I guess."

I thought hard. "My full name is Albus Severus Potter, I'm named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts, my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly-Potter. My birthday is March 13. I have an older brother named James that is two years older than me and a younger sister named Lily who is two years younger than me. I have about a bazillion cousins I'm not even bothering to count and about half as many aunts and uncles. My favourite cousin is Rose-don't tell any of my other cousins that-and my favourite color is blue. I love my family, but I find it hard to try to live up to everyone's expectations because since Harry Potter is my Dad, they expect any offspring if _the _Chosen One to be as brilliant as himself. Since James has been letting them down so far-" Thalia laughed, I grinned, "They're expecting me to be bloody amazing. That's one thing I hate."

She smiled. "My full name is Thalia Isabelle Wilcox, I have NO idea who I'm named after, and my mum is Sally Wilcox. My birthday is June 20. I have no siblings or cousins- that I'm aware of-but I have a grandma and grandpa. My favourite colour is teal. One thing _I _hate is my mum and my grandparents keeping secrets about my life from me." I raised an eyebrow. What could be that big a secret to keep from your own granddaughter?

"Well, what are they keeping from you?" I asked.

"Well," She said, biting her lip. "They're not telling me about who my dad is. You see, him and my mum divorced before I was born. The reason? I have no clue," She shook her head, her brown hair swishing back and forth. "My mum's a Squib, because Gran and Grampa are wizards. Whenever I ask about him, they just stiffen and avoid the subject." She sighed. "I don't even know if he was a Muggle or a wizard." She sounded crestfallen, for the first time I had ever met her.

I put my arm around her. "Hey, it's going to be fine, I'm sure you'll find out who he is soon enough. Now," My heart racing at the sight of her blue-grey eyes as she looked up hopefully at me-wait, what? No, I _just _met her. No way could I fancy her right now...but those eyes...

Knocking myself out of my reverie, I tried again. "Now, we have to worry about which house we'll get sorted in." My fear of being put in Slytherin rose up again. Oh, Merlin.

Thalia looked at me thoughtfully. "Well, I have NO idea whatsoever in which house I'll be put in, but I hope it's with you, Rose and Scorpius." I smiled at her.

"Well, my whole family's been in Gryffindor, except for Victiore, Dominique, Lucy and Molly. They're the brainy kids." Thalia laughed. "But, I'm sort of scared to be put into Slytherin. There's nothing wrong with the house, it's just that, everyone's expecting me to follow in the rest of my family's footsteps, and if I'm not in Gryffindor, or at least Ravenclaw, people are going to be disappointed." I finished.

"Hey, if you're not what people expect you to be, so what? You're not the _exact _replica of Harry Potter, are you? You're not gonna turn out to be this massive hero who hunts down Dark Wizards. You're Albus Potter, and you can be anything you freakin' wish to be!" She yelled it a bit too loudly, and it attracted some strange looks from other first years.

"Shh, keep it down, will you? I appreciate it, but you don't exactly have to scream it to the world." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking a lot like Rose, whenever I got something right and she didn't. I just managed to stifle a laugh as we spotted the looming silhouette of Hogwarts. Everyone gasped in awe, as we took in the massive towers, the perfect turrets, and the grounds. It certainly was breathtaking.

We stepped out of our boat and caught up with Scorpius and Rose. We didn't speak; we just stared in awe at the grand castle as we approached it. The doors swung open a brightly lit foyer greeted us, along with a round-faced teacher, whom I recognized as Rose's and my 'Uncle' Neville. He took us all in and smiled at Rose and I especially.

"Good evening, first years, my name is Professor Longbottom. You will be Sorted shortly into one of the four Houses. The four are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The Sorting will place you into the appropriate house according to your qualities." He paused to give us first years a sweeping look, "I will be back in a moment."

Everyone around us was whispering frantically, trying to ask each other which House they want to be in. Before I could turn to the other three, who seemed to be trembling in their trousers as much as I was, the doors of the Great Hall swung open. There was silence, and Nev-ahem, Professor Longbottom led us straight through the middle of the Hall. The enchanted ceiling was huge; I could barely turn my neck enough to see it all. I turned to see my friends' reactions; they were all doing the same thing I was, taking it all in with a giant comical 'O' on their faces. There were four grand tables and one at the back of the Hall, where all of the teachers sat. I caught my brother James's eye at the Gryffindor table. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled back queasily. Those Cauldron cakes I ate on the train were forcing its way up my throat.

The Hat sung its song, and soon names were being called to get Sorted. After a while, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called. I patted him on the back encouragingly. Everyone seemed eager to see what the outcome of this junior Malfoy's Sorting would be as the pale blond shakily walked up to the Hat and placed it on his head. After about 5 minutes, the Hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone seemed shocked, even the teachers. I realized everyone would be gaping at him until someone did something. So, I yelled out, "YEAH! SCORPIUS! WOO HOO!" and started clapping. Thalia and Rose followed my lead and pretty soon the Hall was full of applause at the first Malfoy to be Sorted into Gryffindor. After a few more names, (Olliver, John: RAVENCLAW!) my name was called.

I once again felt stares, and I looked back at my three friends and made my way to the Hat. I placed it on my head, glad not having to face the stares again. As the Hat covered my bespectacled eyes, I heard a voice.

_Another Potter, eh? Where are we going to put you?_

Please not Slytherin, _Please_ not Slytherin.

_Not Slytherin? Why not? You're very ambitious, perfect material for Slytherin..._

NO, NO, NO, NO.

_Hey, you didn't let me finish. Yeesh! You are very ambitious, but your kind and brave heart overpowers your ambitiousness. Yes, perfect ambition for Slytherin, lots of loyalty for Hufflepuff, and tons of wittiness for Ravenclaw...but your pure heart is the bigger percentage. Just like your father. So, I should put you in..._

Brace yourself, Al, brace yourself.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I opened my eyes and took the Hat off my head. With a grin that stretched from one ear to another, I practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table where the applause and cheers were the loudest. I pulled a seat next to Scorpius and was clapped on the back by James.

"Good job, little bro. I knew you were Gryffindor material." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "James, you said that I was going to end up in Slytherin."

He grinned. "I was testing you, little brother. And you passed."

Rolling my eyes again at him, I turned to Scorpius. "How does it feel to be defying tradition, mate?" I inquired. He'd told me that every single family member of his had been Sorted into Slytherin.

He smiled. "Quite good, actually. My grandfather isn't going to be pleased. Oh well. Who needs him." I laughed along with him.

"Weasley, Rose!" Nevi-(darn it!) Professor Longbottom called.

Everyone else was holding their breath, just like they did for me. I watched as my cousin shakily walked up to the three-legged stool the Hat was on, her auburn curls bouncing. She sat down and put the Hat on. After a while, the Hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Rose came to the Gryffindor table, smiling as applause filled the Great Hall.

"Great job, Rosie." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, great job, Rose. You were excellent." Scorpius told her. They had seemed to develop a closer friendship during the boat ride. She beamed at both of us.

"Thank you, you two." She said as Veronica Weston was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Wilcox, Thalia," I watched as Thalia walked uneasily up to the Hat and placed it on her head. I was holding my breath like Rose and Scorpius were doing, hoping she would get Gryffindor like the three of us were. After a few moments, the Hat bellowed:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Beaming, she ran to the Gryffindor table, where the applause and cheering was the loudest. Rose hugged her, Scorpius patted her on the back and I smiled at her. "Good job, Thalia. I wasn't surprised you made it to Gryffindor. What with all the yelling you've been doing to me, I'd say you _are _pretty brave." I joked. She playfully punched me in the arm and turned around to talk to Rose.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Quiet, down, quiet down," She said and the Great Hall fell silent. "I welcome you back to a new school year at Hogwarts. I hope you find it an enlightening experience. Now," She said, waving her arms and food appeared. "Let the opening feast begin!"

Scorpius, I, and just about every Gryffindor guy started chowing down. The girls-*cough, cough* Rose, Thalia- just rolled their eyes at us, muttered something about boys being pigs and started eating. I snorted. _Girls._

When the feast was done, two Gryffindor prefects-my cousin Dominique and another bloke named Ryan Boot- led us up a flight of stairs until we came to a portrait of a quite obese lady.

"Okay, this is the Fat Lady. Whenever you need to get inside Gryffindor Tower-" Dominique started.

"Which you'll have to a lot," Ryan interrupted cheekily.

After giving him a smack up the head, Dominique continued. "As I was saying, whenever you need to get inside Gryffindor Tower, you need to give the Fat Lady a password. It will change, and when it does, we'll inform you the new one. Now pay attention, you have to remember it, or else you have to wait for someone else to help you out." She turned to the portrait. "_Hippogriff_."

"You may enter." The Fat Lady responded, and the portrait swung open, revealing a passage way. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the room we just entered.

There were scarlet sofas surrounding a warm, blazing fireplace. On one wall, there was a giant banner with a golden lion set against red. There were to spiralling staircases, where I supposed led to the dormitories.

"Okay, this is the Common room," Ryan explained, motioning around the large room. "You can chill, study, read, whatever you want in here, but there's always the library for the reading and studying, right?" He joked, earning another smack from Dominique.

"And, the staircase on your right leads up to the girl's dormitories. Boys aren't allowed up there, as there's a curse that blocks you from getting farther than the first step. Same goes for the girls at the boy's dorms, on the left." Dominique said. "You can go unpack now in your dormitories."

After saying goodnight to Thalia and Rose, Scorpius and I went up the left staircase and were greeted by a room with five four-poster beds with curtains surrounding each one. I found out that Scorpius and I were sharing the room with Frank Longbottom, Michael Finnigan, and Justin Thomas. Each were pretty interesting to get to know and after a long session of sharing facts about each other and eating Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans-I got soap, blech- we decided to go to sleep.

Lying on my bed, I turned to Scorpius, who was taking out a few of his personal belongings from his trunk. "Hey, mate?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think this will be the best seven years of our lives?" I asked.

He grinned. "Hell yeah, mate. Hell yeah."

**A/N: What d'you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please R&R! Next chapter will fast forward five years; into their sixth year! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update than usual! I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 a few days ago and am suffering mild writer's block. Sorry! :S My mind is just BLOWN! Ok, back to the story.**

_**Five years later...**_

**Thalia's POV**

_The Sorting Hat appeared in front me._

"_You are brave and loyal, and a little rebellious; unlike many of your father's relatives. You are not the first of your father's side tonight to defy tradition, though he himself was not Sorted here." My heart pounded faster. It was repeating the same words it spoke to me the night I got Sorted. "You are also clever and cunning when the occasion arises. And the occasion will arise soon enough when a threat will loom over the wizarding world. You and your acquaintances will not only save the wizarding world, but you will find answers." My mind reeled. Every time I heard those words, I interpreted less and less what it meant. The Hat disappeared as it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" _

_I was suddenly in a clearing in a forest. There was a man there, with his back turned to me, black robes billowing in the wind. _

"_Hello? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. The man turned to me and I gasped. He had a mask on, the same one in our History of Magic textbooks. He was a Death Eater._

_The man laughed a cold, shrill, sound. As if reading my mind, he said, "Been reading your books, have you, kiddie? Yes, I am a Death Eater." _

"_B-but, isn't V-Voldemort dead?" I asked, reaching for my wand. To my horror, it wasn't there._

_The man sneered. "Oh, isn't Voldemort dead?" He mocked me in a squeaky voice."Of course he is, you stupid little girl. But that's why he has Death Eaters to finish his job off." Seeing my shocked expression, he laughed again. "Yes, Death Eaters are still active, my dearie. They have been for over 20 years now. And we will kill anyone who gets in our way." _

_Taking a couple of steps back, I said, thinking of my mum, Gran, Grampa, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and the whole Weasley/Potter clan I'd come to love over the years. "You won't hurt anyone I love. Never."_

_He sneered. "Your father's family has gone soft after the War. That's why we were reluctant to let your grandfather back into the Dark Lord's doings. At least _he _as the guts to come back." He raised his wand, and I could feel the electrical power it was radiating from where I was standing, warming up so it could shoot out the telltale green jet of light, as the man was saying the infamous incantation. _

"_Avada Ke-"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned, turning over to press the snooze button on Rose's Muggle alarm clock. It was 8:30 on a Monday, with classes starting at 9:00. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Hey, Ro! Rise and shine!" I shouted, getting up and making my bed. I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I took off my nightgown and relaxed as the warm water ran down my tired body. My thoughts drifted off to the dream. My head was still foggy, and I recollected the words the Sorting Hat had spoken to me. Ever since Sixth Year started about a few weeks ago, my dreams always started like that, and I learned to memorize them. I thought about the second part of my dream. For some reason, the second part of my dreams were always something Death Eater related and then it-the object, which was a Death Eater in the case of my latest dream-would always mention something about my father's family. I'd tried to shake off trying to figure who my dad is, but ever since these dreams started to haunt me, the impulse has been coming back to me. I'd tried to convince myself that I didn't _need_ to find out who he is; that I was perfectly happy with my life, but I felt like there was this big, gaping hole in my heart where it should be filled. I'd tried to get my grandparents to squeal, but to no avail. The only way was to spike their drinks with veritaserum, but I decided against it, because: A) it was wrong, B) they're both seventy year old highly trained wizards; Grampa is a retired Auror, and Gran was a skilled potioneer back in her day. So I gave up on that idea.

I sighed, stepping out of the shower and drying myself. Summoning my robes into the bathroom, I put them on and dried my hair with a Drying Charm. When I got out, Rose was already dressed.

"Morning, Lia!" She greeted me. She looked fresh, except for the dark circles under her eyes. Well, I was sort of the reason for that. We stayed up late last night, telling each other secrets and gossiping, which ended up in a loud pillowfight, waking up the other girls-Jenny Armstrong, Tiana McLaggen, and Rita Myers- and resulted with them joining in our fierce pillowfight at midnight. I'm sure even the Hippogriffs outside near Hagrid's hut heard us.

"Morning, Ro! Gosh, you look terrible." I said, indicating the circles under her eyes. She rolled her blue eyes at me and laughed. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Lia. Did you look in the mirror this morning?"

I scowled. Well, in my defense, I was sort of thinking about other stuff than the bags under my eyes, thank you very much, Rose Ginevra Weasley! "Come on, let's go." And we set off to the Great Hall, past the Common Room, through the portrait, past other portraits, narrowly missing Peeves, the poltergeist, and finally reaching the giant doors. Opening them, we tried to look nonchalant, as we were pretty sat down across from Albus and Scorpius and dug into our oatmeal and pumpkin juice.

"Stayed up late, ladies?" Albus asked us cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. Rose scowled. "Shove off, Albus."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Scorpius put in.

Rose groaned. "Seriously,Scorp?"

"Well, someday I hope it you'd wake up from mine," A voice said between me and Rose. My skin crawled and Rose blushed the same shade as the scarlet on her uniform.

I turned around and glared. It was Arnold Swelder, the sixth year Hufflepuff creep. He was practically stalking Rose every chance he got. Sure, he wasn't half bad looking- with brown eyes, sandy blond hair and a built Quidditch figure-but he was _the_ womanizer of Hogwarts. He must have been with every girl, gotten drunk with them, and did who knows _what _else with them-that is, except for me, Rose, Lily-Albus's little sister; she _may _be a flirt, but she wouldn't go as low as Swelder-and anyone below second year. He'd tried to get Lily to date him multiple times, and finally gave up on her when she gave him a good kick up the arse into the lake. And, of course, he started going for me in third year, but gave up in fifth year when Albus duelled him to get away from me and sent him to the Hospital Wing with popping boils all over his body and his mouth spewing out slugs. I guess I owe Al. Anyway, now he's going for Rose, but-thank GOODNESS- she keeps turning him down. Albus, Scorpius, and I have already offered to hex the oblivion out of the bloke, but, well...Rose is TOO nice when it comes to things...especially creeps. She thinks that he'll just leave her alone after a while, so we wouldn't have to do anything rash. I believe that as much as I believe Scorpius will turn ginger on his birthday.

Scorpius stiffened considerably. "Get away NOW, Swelder." He growled. See, Scorpius is SUPER protective when it comes to guys ogling Rose, now that she's turned MEGA gorgeous. Albus and I tell him that he fancies her. Scorpius tells us to sod off.

The Hufflepuff sneered. "And what are _you _going to do to make me, Malfoy?" He spit out the word _Malfoy_ as if it was a bogey-flavoured Bertie Blott's Bean.

Albus stood up. "He's going to hex you like I did in fifth year, _Swelder_, remember that? I've been teaching him that hex for a while now, just in case he needs to save some damsels in distress from a certain arse-ugly dragon." He winked an emerald eye at me and I blushed. He's the only one that can make me blush like that.

Swelder sneered again. "Protecting Malfoy, are you Potter? Why? What gives? I'm sure your daddy will be mad about you fraternising with the son of a Death Eater." He said and smirked.

I have no idea what happened next. All I know is one second we were all sitting down, except for Al and Swelder and the next instant he was on the ground, clutching his nose and roaring in pain, with Rose standing over him. I looked up at Al, and Scorpius, their expressions mirroring mine exactly. I stared at Rose. Blowing a hair out of her face, she said calmly, "That felt good." Looking at us and the rest of the Hall, who were gaping at Rose Weasley, the good girl, who had now just punched Arnold Swelder in the face. "What? He was insulting Scorp! Oh, for goodness' sake, let's get out of here! We're going to be late for class!" She told us, running out of the Hall with a new spring in her step. I looked at Al and Scorpius. Their mouths were still in perfect 'O's.

"Come on, guys, let's go. Commander Rose Weasley has left the building!" I said, in mock salute and ran after Rose, following her to Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Al and Scorpius on our heels.

We finally reached Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. As we sat down-me next to Rose and Scorpius next to Albus- Professor Goldstein introduced our topic for the day.

"Today, class, we are going to learn about the Unforgiveable Curses." He flicked his wand and a piece of chalk began writing _Unforgiveable Curses_ on the chalkboard. Everyone whispered excitedly. It wasn't until sixth year that the students of Hogwarts got to learn about them, since they were a great reminder of the war, the staff weren't too thrilled about younger students learning the Unforgiveables. "Now, who can name one of them?" Rose's hand shot up first-as always-and he called on her. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"_Crucio._ It causes the person whom it is cast on excruciating pain." She answered straightforwardly.

"Excellent, Miss Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor." He flicked his wand again and the piece of chalk began to write _Crucio _and its definition. "Now, who else knows an Unforgiveable?"

A boy from Ravenclaw raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Corner?" I recognized Tyler Corner.

"_Imperio_, sir." He answered.

"Very good, Mr. Corner. Can you give the definition of this particular curse?"

Tyler squirmed in his seat. I knew that it was an uncomfortable subject to talk about, since the war was where all three of the Unforgivable Curses had been used, and a lot of students' parents had experienced cases where peers around them had been killed, tortured and who knows what else. "When properly cast, the person whom it had been cast on is under complete control of the caster."

Professor Goldstein nodded. "Good job, Mr. Corner. 10 points to Ravenclaw." With another flick of the wand, the piece of chalk kept writing. "Now, what's the last Curse? This one should be easy. Anyone?" He asked, looking around the room. Many students looked uncomfortable. They all knew what the answer was, but they were all afraid to say it, in fear of bringing the terrible stories of the war back. "Anyone?"

Someone finally did. I was surprised to find it was Albus, the one who never answered a question unless called upon. Also, because his father had experienced this particular curse being cast onto many people he loved, and even had it cast twice upon himself by Voldemort, but escaped both times alive. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Even Goldstein was surprised.

"_Avada Kedavra," _He whispered. "_Avada Kevadra_, the Killing Curse." I felt a pang of sympathy for Al, since he'd even experienced his father's memories firsthand; because one time when Scorpius, Rose and I went over to Grimmauld Place-where the Potters lived, his dad's godfather had once owned it- Al found Harry Potter's Pensieve and he'd put his head into it. Apparently it held everything from when Voldemort killed Al's grandparents to when the Battle of Hogwarts. So, when Al was done viewing his dad's memories, he was pale and shaking. I think he's been emotionally scarred ever since, and we were all twelve back then.

"Good job, Mr. Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Goldstein answered, with slight worry evident at Al's expression. It was pure, pure fear.

Goldstein told us to write the notes that were up on the board and began explaining their origin, but I wasn't really paying attention. I kept glancing at Al, who was as pale as parchment and his quill hand was shaking. I worried for him, since he actually experienced these memories through his father's Pensieve. I could only imagine how scarred Mr. Potter was. When I first met him, I totally idolised him-along with Rose's parents, I think I followed Hermione Weasley around the Burrow at Christmas break for nearly an hour. I think she was too polite to shake me off, but she also seemed flattered. Oh, yeah and I think I followed Ginny Potter (one of the-former- Holyhead Harpies' Chasers) for nearly two hours- and he had SO many stories to tell. He was also cool and level headed. Living all of those tales and probably more, I wonder how long it took for the aftershock for him to wear off.

After class, I ran up to Albus, who was still looking pretty pale, probably living all of those memories again and again in his own. Cue another pang of sympathy. Rose and Scorpius also caught up to him as we headed down to Potions.

"Hey, mate. You okay?" Scorpius asked the eye-glazed Albus.

Rose hit him on the arm. "Of course he isn't! Don't you remember his expression when he took his head out of the Pensieve in Second Year?"

Rubbing his probably bruised arm, Scorpius nodded. "'Course I do. I was just trying to make conversation. Chill, Rose." He smirked at her playfully. She turned red, probably a mix of anger and embarrassment. Scorpius's smirk grew wider, leading into a glaring contest. I rolled my eyes. Those two may be prefects, the top of their classes, and looked upon as role models for the younger students by the teachers, but they can be SO immature sometimes.

"_Anyway_," I said, stressing the word, "It's okay Al. We're here for you and always will be." I put my arm around him-just like he did to me back in first year when we were riding in the boat across the lake to Hogwarts-and he instantly snapped out of his reverie. I tried to reassure him as best I could by patting his arm with free hand. I also tried not to notice Al's dumbfounded green eyes darting from me to my arm around his shoulders, him turning a slight shade of pink, and Scorpius and Rose passing knowing glances to each other. Yup, I tried to ignore it all.

The rest of the day passed as uneventful, with Potions, then Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, lunch, followed by Muggle Studies, Charms, and Scorpius and Rose going to Arithmancy and Astronomy (don't get me wrong, I LOVE gazing at stars, but I didn't feel like naming constellations, predicting faces of the moon, and who knows what else. Al seems to agree.)-do they _really _need to be on top of every single class, especially if it's boring?-which left me and Al two free periods to ourselves. Most of our week was with me and him having two free periods and we spent our free time doing what we both loved-Quidditch.

Heading out to the pitch with our Firebolt 50s, the afternoon was perfect. It was something between afternoon and sunset. With the orange-blue sky bright, we took off from the green turf and we began tossing the Quaffle back and forth, doing crazy antics in the air before expertly tossing it back to the other. I was a Chaser, Al Seeker. If you're wondering how bloody good Al was at throwing and catching the Quaffle,-which he is-it's because he's a natural. He said that it was because his mum was one, too and played that position for the Holyhead Harpies. If you're _also_ wondering why in Merlin's pants is Al Seeker for Gryffindor-which he is also bloody brilliant at; his record is five minutes, against Hufflepuff in Fourth Year-it's because he said that he was destined to be Seeker, not Chaser. Scorpius told me that Al had told him the real reason was so that I would make it on the team as Chaser, as I was only good at throwing, passing, and shooting that particular ball in Quidditch. I told him to bugger off. Thinking of it now, I'm thankful and a little bit flattered.

"Hello? Earth to Thalia!" I saw Albus waving his hand in front of me, his other hand holding the Quaffle. His jet black hair was windswept, making it even more attractively untidy. And his eyes, they were so green; there was no denying he was handsome, even his hand was, toughened from years of Quidditch practice-

"THALIA!" I once again saw Albus shaking me out of my reverie, but this time he was literally shaking me by the shoulders.

"Okay, let go, Al! I'm awake! Yeesh, easy on the shoulders." I scolded him. He rolled his eyes.

"And I thought _I_ was the one with the glazed eyes today." He snorted and I bumped him with my broom.

"Let's just play, okay?" I said, "Pass the Quaffle here, Potter." I teased.

After a few tosses back and forth, Al asked me, "Are you excited for the first Quidditch game?"

"Yeah! First game: Gryffindor versus Slytherin! We're going to beat them so bad they're going to be crying to their mothers!" Al grinned at my enthusiasm. I was one Quidditch fanatic, alright.

"You bet we will! With a particular Chaser in mind."

"Roxanne?" I joked, knowing who he actually meant.

"No, you, Thalia." My stomach did back flips when he said my name. I hid it with a friendly smile. "Why, thank you, Albus. And also with a particular Seeker in mind."

He tried to do the same thing I did. "Now who on earth would that be?" I swatted him, almost falling off my broom in the process. Al started laughing and he almost did, too. After a long fit of giggles, we both recovered.

"I think we should be heading back now. Rose and Scorp might be looking for us." I said.

"Alright. After you, my lady." He teased. Rolling my eyes, I got off my broom and walked alongside him.

Yeah, that was just a normal day in my life. But, of course, when you go to Hogwarts, nothing's _ever _normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Hey, for those who are wondering when in Merlin's Beard (I'm getting pretty good with wizard slang, eh?) is the story going to actually get exciting, well today's your lucky day! This chapter will actually have some action and suspense in it! :D Aha, okay back to the story!**

**Rose's POV**

It's the second month into the first term of Sixth Year and things are getting pretty exciting.

First of all, the first Quidditch match is next week. Well, it's none of my concern, really, because I CANNOT play Quidditch. Yes, I can fly, that's for sure. But the idea of chasing a tiny golden ball around the pitch, beating a rock around, goalkeeping, or tossing a Quaffle back and forth just intimidates me. No, it's because the first match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin, which is always a nail biter every year. The tension is so thick that it's almost tangible. And I won't lie that it's not especially tense with my family, since the Weasley/Potter clan covers half of the team, plus their hate for Slytherin just makes it a lot more cutting-edge.

Second of all, well... the Yule Ball in December. I know, right? Yikes! Well, that's actually the one of the two I'm most worried about. Yes, hard to believe, right? Rose Weasley, _the _Rose Weasley, is worrying about something other than exams or homework? Well, I guess that means pigs can fly now, does it?

Anyway, back to this morning when it was first announced.

Thalia, Albus, Scorpius, and I (some people call us the Golden Quartet. Cue snort from Rose Weasley. I mean, seriously? It's like the 'Golden Trio' all over again) walked to the Great Hall -this time Thalia and I weren't bone-tired like back in September when we stayed up all night- and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Checking around the room to make sure that Swelder wasn't in spitting distance of us, I deemed it safe and tucked into my toast and pumpkin jam. Everything was normal, with Scorpius checking the Daily Prophet for news, Albus turned around to talk to the Scamander twins (the children of 'Aunt' Luna and 'Uncle' Rolf Scamander) who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table-right next to Gryffindor-, and Thalia and my cousins Lily, who was a Fourth year, Roxanne (a Seventh Year), Louis (a Fifth Year) and Hugo, my little brother (also a Fourth Year) talking about Quidditch strategies, as my best friend and Roxanne were Chasers, plus Lily, Hugo was Keeper, Louis was a Beater along with Scorpius, and Albus as Seeker. Yup, the Weasleys certainly have taken over Hogwarts (or at least the Gryffindor Quidditch team).

Anyways, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and the Hall fell silent immediately. "I would like to announce a very important event coming to Hogwarts. Ever since the last fateful Triwizard tournament, which was 27 years ago, it has been discontinued. However," She cleared her throat to silence the Hall once again, as students were muttering about the last Triwizard tournament, where Uncle Harry had experienced more than a victory that night. "However, we have decided to bring back this tradition, minus the Triwizard tournament." There were some groans of disappointment. "This December, on the 18th, a week before Christmas, Hogwarts will be hosting a Yule Ball." There were some excited squeals from the girls; including Lily, who was right next to me, damaging my eardrum, and some exasperated groans from the boys. I rolled my eyes, thinking, _Good Merlin!_ McGonagall continued, "The boys are expected to wear formal dress robes, and the girls: formal dresses. That is all."

Simultaneously, everyone started chatting at once. "Oh my goodness, Rose! I can FINALLY take you and Thalia shopping at Hogsmeade! It will be absolutely brilliant! I know the perfect store, and- oh my!" Lily suddenly squealed, making me jump. "I have to ask Sam what he plans on wearing so we don't clash. Oh, Samuel!" She singsonged, skipping over to the Ravenclaw table, where her boyfriend Samuel Halton was sitting ,her straight dark red hair flowing behind her. I caught Thalia's eye and she snorted, rolling her eyes. _Typical Lily_, her eyes said. I smirked. It would take a lot more than a hundred men or more to bring Lily down, especially when it came to special occasions, especially where you had to wear a dress.

Then, here came the worrying. This is going to be my First Yule Ball _ever, _I thought. It was supposed to be a magical night, where you danced your heart out with the one you secretly love, hopefully landing under the mistletoe, where you would get your first and most magical kiss...

My eyes subconsciously flicked over to Scorpius. His pale gold hair was falling into his eyes, silky but not combed back. His grey eyes were deep in thought, as he scanned over the Prophet, his mind not on the news, but on something else-

He caught my eye and I blushed, trying to hide the fact that I was staring at him by smiling. He smiled back at me and went back to his newspaper. I swore I saw a twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at me, making me melt-

_Oh, stop it Rose! You are NOT in love with your best friend. That is just wrong. Stop being a prat and don't get your hopes up about him asking you. He practically has his own fan club of girls drooling over him. He could pick any of them instead of YOU. He just thinks of you as a friend. Someone he's been friends with for five years now, ever since you met on the Express. He's just your friend. He's just your friend. Just. Your. Friend. _

"Rose?" I looked up and saw Albus looking at me strangely. "Are you okay? You're bending your fork."

I noticed that I was. I muttered a quick _Reparo, _with the fork returning to its original state and shook my head. "I'm fine, Al." He was my favourite cousin. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but Albus is level-headed and wise, something my other cousins (including my own brother) lack. He always knew how I was feeling and was always sympathetic, but this one was a girl matter. I caught Thalia's eye, shooting a look saying: _I need to talk to you._ She nodded.

"Hey, guys? Rose and I need to use the bathroom. We'll meet you in Herbology, okay?" She asked. Albus nodded and Scorpius waved his approval, not taking his eyes off of the Daily Prophet. We walked down the Hall and came to the entrance of the Prefects' bathroom. Me, knowing the password because I was a Prefect, said, "Cauldron Cakes." The entrance opened and revealed a bright room with golden walls and a marble floor, golden stalls and sinks with mirrors lining the walls, with a giant bathtub in the middle of the room, a painting of a mermaid above it. _They SO do not look like that_, I thought, thinking back to Uncle Harry's stories of the second task in the Triwizard tournament.

Thalia gazed around in awe. "You _use_ this bathroom?"

I shrugged. "Only occasionally, you know, when Moaning Myrtle's haunting the girls' bathroom and is making a fuss; stuff like that." Thalia nodded.

"So...what's the matter?" She eyed me, waiting for an answer. I sighed, leaning against a sink.

"I'm worried about the Yule Ball." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"As in dress-wise, or," She smirked. "Date-wise?"

I ran a hand through my auburn curls, sighing again. "Date-wise." I muttered, as a look of knowing crossed her face.

"You want Scorpius to ask you!" She said, punching my arm. I scowled, trying to hide the trademark Weasley blush, but to no avail.

"So what?"

"He _so _will ask you! Oh my gosh! You will make the cutest couple ever!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Lily."

She just ignored me. Grinning mischievously, she said, "That is, if a specific best friend of yours," Nudging me in the ribs, she smirked. "Gives him a little push."

I smiled at her sadly. "That would be awesome, but he will _never _ask me. He's got a whole fan club, for Merlin's sake! Besides, he just looks at me as a friend."

She shook her head sympathetically. "Rose, Rose, Rose. That is a big, fat, lie. Have you _seen _the way he looks at you?"

I thought hard. Sometimes I _did_ notice him hold my gaze a little longer than usual...

"I doubt it. There are many other prettier girls than me at Hogwarts that he can choose over me." _Girls like you,_ I thought.

She shook her head again. "Rose, have you even seen your reflection this year? You're drop dead GORGEOUS." She said, pushing me to a mirror.

I studied my reflection. My auburn hair had turned from bushy to soft curls that cascaded down my back. My blue eyes had turned from a soft sky blue to a deep ocean blue. My freckles had even turned from a noticeable red that stood out to a brown that flattered my skin tone. My body had definitely become more curvy, but still slim at the same time. I had even gained a few inches and was considerably tall compared to those in my year. I guess Thalia was right.

I turned around. "You're right, but... are you sure he'll ask me?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure. If he doesn't by November, I'll make sure personally that he does." She smirked deviously. Seriously, how is that girl _not _in Slytherin?

"Alright. But what about you and Albus?" I smirked, watching her blush.

"I-I-that's none of your business!" She said, her pale complexion turn a dark shade of pink.

I smirked again. I knew that Thalia had a huge crush on Albus since Fourth year, and my cousin returned her feelings, except that none of them knew. They would flirt and stare at each other all the time that it was almost irritating that they just wouldn't get together already.

"Yes, it is! Do you want me to drop some hints here and there for you, too?" I asked politely.

She nodded, blushing. "As long as I get to do the same to you, too. Deal?" I nodded, satisfied. We always had each other's backs, through thick and thin, and including family issues, crushes, and personal problems.

"Let's get to Herbology before Neville marks us late, and, as much as he loves us, he'd still have to give us a detention."

She nodded and we climbed out of the portrait. Hurrying out of the castle, the cool October wind hit us as we made our way to the greenhouses. I was glad that there were still Gryffindors and Slytherins filing in to Professor Longbottom's classroom. We hurried in and Thalia and I sat beside Scorpius and Al at a four-person table.

As we learned how to extract dittany and Professor Longbottom demonstrated the process to us, (which I'd read the subject on about a week ago, so I was barely listening) I felt a scrap of parchment land on my lap. Glad that we were in the back row, I snuck a peek at the parchment.

It was written in neat, slanting writing. I caught a certain pale blonde's grey eye and he smiled at me.

_**What's wrong**__**?**_

Grabbing my quill, I quickly scribbled a reply.

_Nothing, just worrying about everyday stuff._

The scrap landed back on my lap and we continued to write back and forth.

_**Like what**__**?**__** It seemed pretty serious.**_

_It's nothing, really. You don't have to worry about it._

_**I'm your best friend. You can tell me ANYTHING.**_

_Erm, alright. I was worrying about the Yule Ball._

_**Were you worrying about who you're going to go with**__**?**_

I hesitated. He could always tell what subject I was worrying about. _Yes, I'm just worried no one will take me._

_**Rose, you're very pretty. I'm sure someone will take you. **_

My heart did a tap dance. _He called me PRETTY! _I thought.

_Thanks, Scorp. I really appreciate it. You always know how to make me feel better._

A few seats down, I saw him smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

After classes, the four of us were sitting on the Common Room couch, with me studying, Scorpius and Albus playing Exploding Snap, and Thalia was busy practicing to Transfigure a rock in to a turtle. Transfiguration was her weakest subject, while Defence Against the Dark Arts was her strongest, along with Potions as her second best. So far, it had grown four legs and a head.

"Rose! Rose!"

I smiled as my younger brother, Hugo, came bounding towards me, his bright red hair (that he had inherited from our dad) messy, in an attempt to slick it back, his bright brown eyes (from our mum) alight. He was tall and gangly, just like Dad, only he lacked the freckles that I had inherited instead. Bugger.

"Yes, Hugo?" I asked. He always came to me for help and took my advice to heart.

"Erm, Rosie, see, there's this girl..." I smiled. Typical girl problems.

"And you'd like to ask her to the Ball?" I finished for him. He nodded, the trademark Weasley blush creeping up his face to his ears.

"Well, you shouldn't ask her right away, but maybe try to sit next to her in a class and when you're working together, just-"`

"Hugo, Hugo. What your dear sister means is to put your best moves on her and sedu-" Albus was cut off when Thalia threw a pillow at him.

"Okay, Hugo, just ask her. Don't be afraid, be confident and, as Rose suggested, try getting close to her and just casually ask her. She'll definitely say yes if you're cool and collected." Thalia concluded wisely. Because she never had to ask anyone, she had definite experience in boys asking her. She'd said yes to a few of them because she was pretty picky and chose only the guys who were her type and turned down all the jerks. But the ones she'd said yes to were never in a serious relationship after, as she never seemed happy with them. Now, she only had eyes for Albus.

Hugo beamed at my best friend. Thalia had visited the Burrow with us along with Scorpius and Albus and she had really charmed everyone. Even my cousins loved her, and I think James even had a thing for her a while, until Albus had told him off. I had never seen Albus so green with jealousy and over protectiveness.

"Thanks, Rosie, thanks Thalia!" He bounded off to join his Fourth Year friends, which was also mixed in with a few of his cousins.

When curfew came, we went up to our dorms and said good night. I undressed and pulled on my pajama bottoms and navy blue tank top. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, but little did I know that smile was about to be wiped off my face in a few hours.

I was awoken with a shattering of glass and a high-pitched scream that was so familiar to me.

_Lily._

"Thalia, wake up!" I shook my best friend awake, and dragged her out of our dormitory. We went down the hallway and followed the noise, followed by a struggle and a gruff _Silencio._ We came to a door two down from ours. I glanced at Thalia, whose face was paler than usual. It was time to gather all of our Gryffindor courage.

Twisting the doorknob, we both muttered _Lumos_ and the room was lit up by our wands. Searching the room, my gaze landed on the source.

A tall man with a mask on with sweeping, black robes had Lily by the collar of her shirt. I recognized the attire from our History of Magic textbooks. This man was a Death Eater.

He dropped her down roughly and she was gasping on the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the object of our search." He spoke in a low, gruff voice. I wasn't sure if he meant me or Thalia.

"Back off, bastard." Thalia said, her voice shaky, her wand pointed out.

The man laughed, a terrifying noise. "You are definitely not like your father's family; you are brave and not cowardly."

Thalia gaped. She was always like that whenever her father was mentioned.

"Leave Hogwarts now, scum. Never come back. Voldemort's dead." I said, trying to feign bravery in my voice.

He sneered. "I'm not after Hogwarts. _We _aren't. We're after you, Weasley. The Weasleys and Potters are not safe anymore."

My skin crawled. He then picked up his wand and got Lily in the other. "I'd love to stay, but I'd rather take them one by one."

"_Stupefy!__"_Thalia yelled; and he ducked the spell.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

The three-way duel went back and forth, and the Death Eater momentarily forgot about Lily. He was standing under a chandelier and I did some quick thinking, pointing my wand at the part that was connecting it to the ceiling.

"_Relashio!_" The chandelier fell and the Death Eater was momentarily distracted. I focused all of my energy on the next spell that Uncle Harry had said defeated Voldemort himself. "_Expelliarmus!"_

The Death Eater got blasted out the window and fell out into the night sky. Thalia rushed to get Lily and I looked over the edge. Apparently, he had an accomplice and had helped him onto the broom. "See you later, _Red_!" Cackling, the two set off and disappeared. A letter fluttered into my hand and I opened it.

_You were warned. Now we want revenge._

At the bottom of the letter, there was the mark that had haunted the wizarding world for so many dark years.

The Dark mark.

Voldemort may be as dead as a doornail, but the Death Eaters were after _us._

The Dark Lord's minions were out for revenge.

Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore.

Especially for me, Rose Weasley, the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio. And everyone, cousin, brother, sister, aunt, uncle...

We were all in danger.

**A/N: Satisfied? :D hopefully you are! Didn't that just give you the chills? Aha, okay, until next week!**

**Love, TheFanfictionInator**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Scorpius's POV**

As soon as I heard the screams, I knew something couldn't be right.

Shaking Albus awake, we hurried down the staircase and followed the noise. It seemed it came from the girls' dormitories. Momentarily forgetting the protective curses, we rushed up the stairs. Or, tried to. As soon as we hit the first step, it was like an invisible wall hit us and we flew backwards, hitting the back of a couch.

"Well, that worked." Albus said sorely, rubbing the back of his head.

Walking up to the stairs, I pulled out my wand.

"_Alohomora_!" Tossing my shoe at the stair, it rebounded and hit me in the stomach. Albus snickered behind me, watching me doubling over.

Muttering incoherent spells under my breath, I cast every type of curse-breaking spell I knew and failed each time. Cursing, I turned to Albus.

"Well, it looks like McGonagall strengthened it so that it can only be broken by complex spells that you learn later on in your life."

Albus nodded. "So, are we going to just sit here and listen?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I was glad that they didn't put a Silencing Charm on the staircase along with the other charms and curses.

"Wait! Do you hear that? Hand me an Extendable Ear!" Albus ran to the staircase and got as close to the first stair as he could.

I got up and pulled two Extendable Ears out of my pocket. Al grinned. Putting them in our ears, we threw them as far up the stairs as possible. It was totally unfair for inanimate objects to be able to get up the stairs and not males. Listening hard, this is what we heard:

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the object of our search." It was a gruff and unfamiliar voice.

"Back off, bastard." That was Thalia's voice, shaky and uneven.

The man laughed a cold, dry chuckle. "You are definitely not like your father's family; you are brave and not cowardly."

I could practically hear Thalia's jaw drop to the floor.

"Leave Hogwarts now, scum. Voldemort's dead." That was Rose. Al and I looked at each other. Our two other friends were in a room with an intruder.

I could practically hear the man's sneer in his voice. "I'm not after Hogwarts. _We _aren't. We're after you, Weasley. The Weasleys and Potters are not safe anymore." It sounded like he was moving and picked up something. There was a soft squeal, and I realized that that something was a person. I gaped at Al. "I'd love to stay, but I'd rather take them one by one." The man continued.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!"_

"_Stupefy!" _

There were bangs of spells that missed and more yelling of incantations. All of a sudden, Rose yelled: _"Relashio!" _

There was a sound of breaking metal and something heavy fell from the ceiling, probably a lamp or chandelier. "_Expelliarmus!_" Rose yelled, accompanying something crashing out the window.

Pulling back our Extendable Ears, we sat in a stunned silence. Then, Albus ran at the invisible wall and attempted to get through it, but to no avail.

"Hey! What's going on there? Thalia! Rose!" We both yelled, desperate to get up the girls' dorms' staircase.

We could hear other girls from different dorms get up and follow the source of the struggle, throwing us questioning glances. They all crowded outside a room, apparently where the duel had been, murmuring. A small girl, probably in her Second Year, ran to get Professor Longbottom, the head of Gryffindor and Headmistress McGonagall. Meanwhile, some of the boys from our dorm found us sitting at the bottom of the girls' dorms' staircase. We quickly explained what we had heard, and pretty soon, some of them were idiotically trying to get through the invisible wall. It was quite entertaining to watch the effects when it wasn`t happening to you.

Minutes later, McGonagall and Professor Longbottom came rushing into the Common Room, after muttering "_Amortentia_".

"What earth is going on here?" She questioned, eyeing the bunch of boys in the Common Room, some running into the wall, attempting to get in and not noticing Longbottom or McGonagall. "Longbottom, question the boys. I'll go see what happened upstairs." With that, she strode up the stairs purposefully, leaving the Herbology teacher with the boys of Gryffindor.

"Do any of you know what happened upstairs? Did you hear anything?"

Al and I stepped forward. "We do, Professor."

He nodded. "Go on."

"Well, what woke us up was a scream, coming from the girls' dorms. We tried to get upstairs, but to no avail," Some of the boys smirked. I ignored them and continued. "So, we, erm, listened from there and heard Rose Weasley and Thalia Wilcox talking with this gruff-voiced man, in which he said he was after the Potter and Weasleys." Longbottom turned pale. "Then, they started duelling and Rose detached the chandelier from the ceiling as a distraction, and she Disarmed him, sending him flying out the window. And," I concluded, "That's it. They might have a more detailed description, though."

Professor Longbottom nodded, deep in thought with worry etched on his face. "As soon as Headmistress McGonagall comes down with Miss Weasley and Miss Wilcox, the two of you," Motioning to me and Albus, "Will also come with us to the Headmistress's Office for a full account."

As if on cue, McGonagall come down the steps with Thalia and Rose in tow. They were both pale, and Rose was clutching something like a letter in her hand. She caught my eye and mouthed, _we're fine._ I relaxed a tiny bit. From what I had heard from downstairs, I hoped they were.

Longbottom whispered something to the Headmistress, and she motioned for Al and me to follow, after telling Michael Finnigan to take Lily Potter to the Hospital Wing. I wondered who the intruder was, and why he was there. There hadn't been intruders at Hogwarts before, at least as far as I know, what with my dad not really talking about his school days a lot.

We came to a stop at two gargoyles and Headmistress McGonagall said, "_Bertie Blott's Beans_." The two statues stepped aside, revealing a long, winding staircase. The six of us climbed in tense silence, all having silent worries of our own. Rose came in pace with me and squeezed my hand, probably for reassurance. I smiled. She always came to me for reassurance, while she always asked the other two for advice and cheering up. I sort of felt special in that way, as she once said that I was the only one who could really understand her heart. I always held those words to my own beating heart, which was right now in worry about the current situation.

We came to a large wooden door, which McGonagall opened and led us into a large room, with a wooden desk at the back, cupboards and silver instruments, all surrounded by walls of portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses past. Behind the chair where McGonagall sat, (Al and I had been lectured a few times when we were caught in being involved with James Potter and Fred Weasley's pranks) there was the largest portrait; in where a doleful Albus Dumbledore, with a silvery beard and blue robes, and piercing blue eyes, watched us with a friendly smile behind half-moon spectacles. Beside him, was Severus Snape, with shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes, wearing a curious expression on his thin face, observing probably the strangest thing: a Weasley, Potter and a Malfoy being in the same room without throwing dirty looks or snide remarks at each other. My father had told me Professor Snape had been his late godfather, and had saved him when Voldemort had given him a task to kill Dumbledore, instead Snape had done the dirty deed to save the Malfoys from failing. Albus nodded at both of them, since Mr. Potter had named him after the two ex-Headmasters.

McGonagall sat down, and looked at the four of us, signalling Professor Longbottom to leave. She conjured up four wooden chairs in front of her. "Sit," she commanded, and we obeyed. When we'd gotten comfortable, she turned her stern gaze on Rose and Thalia. "Now, Miss Weasley, Miss Wilcox, may you give us the pleasure to enlighten us in what had happened? I believe Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter haven't been given the chance to listen in on _everything._" Her blue eyes held an amused twinkle in it as she watched the two girls turn on us, making Al and I blush with embarrassment.

"Well, Professor McGonagall," Thalia began, shooting Al a final glare, "We heard Lily screaming two doors down from us. So, we followed the noise and we found this man holding her by the collar of the shirt."

"Can you please describe the intruder?" McGonagall inquired, peering over her spectacles.

"Hmmm," Thalia said, "He was wearing black, sweeping robes and a silvery mask. He was really tall and his voice sounded gruff." McGonagall paled visibly, muttering, "Death Eater." My skin crawled.

"Miss Weasley, can you tell us the rest of the story?"

"Well, he said that he was after the Weasleys and Potters, wanting revenge. Then when he was going to escape out the window with Lily, Thalia shot a Stunning Spell at him, starting a full blown duel. After a while, I used _Relashio_ to break off the chandelier and while he was distracted, I Disarmed him, sending him out the window. Apparently he had an accomplice, and they escaped. Then this," She pushed the letter forward to the Headmistress. After reading it, she turned even paler.

"Is that all, Miss Weasley?"

Rose nodded. McGonagall got up from her desk and said, "Thank you. I have to alert the Ministry at once. You may now go back to your dorms."

Sending us off, my anger started to boil over and many thoughts came rushing into my head. Death Eaters? At Hogwarts? That cannot be good. My grandfather and even my father (against his will) had once been Death Eaters. I knew that my father had changed, but my grandfather? No, he'd never change. After he found out that I'd been Sorted into Gryffindor, he didn't talk to me for months, not even at Christmas, when we were at Malfoy Manor. He'd even suggested enrolling me into Durmstrang, where they tolerated the Dark Arts, but my father refused, earning another few months of the cold shoulder. And when he'd found out that I had befriended a Potter, Weasley and a 'child of a Squib', he'd flown into such a rage that my father didn't owl back after grandfather had sent him letters full of rants. And don't get me even started on the time when my friends were over for a portion of the Christmas holidays, and my grandfather had flooed in, ranting the second his feet touched solid ground. When he saw me with Thalia, Albus, and Rose, he flew into such a temper that my mum had to Stun him and send him back to Malfoy manor. After that, I was sure to invite them over only when my grandfather was busy and not liable to burst into our house at any second.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure he hadn't been humbled by Azkaban.

Well, I knew that for some time, but would he go so low as to join his Death Eater companions once again?

The question bubbled in my head all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I finally gathered my wits and turned to my friends of 5 years.

"Do you think Grandfather would join them again?"

Rose, Albus, and Thalia looked at me sympathetically. They knew this question always troubled me. Albus patted my shoulder and said, "Look, mate, I know that he may not be the nicest bloke in the world, but there still might be a reason for him not to go back to his former ties." I smiled at him, appreciating the effort to cheer me up.

"Like what?"

Al frowned. "Stop making it harder for me to cheer you up! Geez, Scorp!" Rose and Thalia laughed.

"Hey, Rose? What did that letter say?" I asked.

Her expression turned uneasy. "Well, it said: '_you were warned. Now we want revenge.' _And it was signed with the Dark Mark at the bottom." She shivered, probably remembering it.

"Well, let's not let those Death Eaters ruin our Quidditch next this week!" Thalia said enthusiastically. I chuckled. She was like the cheerleader out of the four of us. 'Course, if I told her that, she'd beat me up.

Albus nodded, instantly cheered up. Either it was her charm at work, or maybe it was because my best mate fancied my other best friend. Rose gave me a knowing smile and I returned it, making it more of a smirk than a smile.

"Alright, guys. Let's go to bed now and hope no more Death Eaters jump out at us tonight." Rose joked.

After we bid each other a good night, the question kept bugging me. Even though he'd been confined to Azkaban for seven years, by the time I fell asleep I was sure that he had no reason he _wouldn't_ join them again.

. . .

Yawning, I got up and stretched. The events of last night were flooding back to me, and the doubt in my stomach was starting to bug me again.

Washing my face, I sighed, trying to shake the feeling of uneasiness. I decided to write my father a letter after lunch; before classes started again. I needed some reassurance, and I usually came to my parents when I thought my worries were too personal. After the war, he had definitely changed. He was still a little hostile sometimes, but he was supportive, kind (at least to me and mum), and maybe even a little fun to be around. When I was younger, I would come to him if something was wrong and we would sit down under a tree in our backyard and he'd suggest ways to fix it. I really miss those days.

When Al and I headed down to the Great Hall, everyone was buzzing about the events from last night. A group of people (mostly her cousins) were crowding around Lily; she was still pale, but at least she didn't look like she had almost been kidnapped. We sat down across from Rose and Thalia, who were sitting as far away from the giant group as possible.

"Did you see this?" Thalia questioned, pushing the Daily Prophet toward Albus and I. I started reading it aloud.

"_**Death Eaters are Active**_

"_Last night, there was apparently an attack at Hogwarts and Lily Potter, fourteen, daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter, was almost kidnapped. Sources say that they are after the Weasley/Potter family, the reason? We think it is for revenge on the Golden Trio and their family for defeating the Dark Lord. It is also rumoured that they are going to 'pick up from where He left off'; which we may fear is killing Muggle-borns and taking over the wizarding world. But, why now, and not when we were still picking up the pieces? Why now, when we are a strong and confident nation? Some think it is because the Death Eaters were also still patching up from the war. Others think it's because of a clever tactic they're working on. And the rest think it's because they're waiting for the right moment when we least expect the blow. _

"'_We will stand strong, for our nation and for our children and future generations. We withstood Dark forces once, we will do it again.' Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic stated confidently when the news from Minerva Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, reached the Ministry. _

"'_We are going to track down every single Death Eater and once and for all destroy the seeds of Lord Voldemort so that our children will not have to experience what we had to. We will not rest until every single follower of the Dark Lord will be put to justice.' Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Department, told the press this morning. _

"_Will the defences of the wizarding world keep the Death Eaters out this time? Will the new generation be safe from the scars of our past? Will our children be safe from the darkness that haunts us?_

"_We will find out soon enough."_

I looked up from the paper with a shocked expression, meeting my friends' solemn faces.

"Killing Muggle-borns? Taking over the wizarding world?"

Rose nodded. "That's what Voldemort was doing before Uncle Harry defeated him. He was even planning on taking control of Muggles, even. That's what it said in our _History of Magic: A Revised Edition._" I nodded, remembering the chapter we had read about a long time ago.

"Well, what should we do?" Asked albus.

Rose sighed. "Apparently nothing. Even though we were definite eyewitnesses, they want us to stay out of this. You read what they wrote. They don't want us to experience what they did, so why should they let us take part in this?" She reasoned, her blue eyes disappointed and her auburn-red curls hanging in her face, causing her to brush them away. She looked like she wanted to do something too, but she knew that we couldn't. She looked so cute when she was disappointed.

_What? _I thought, confused. _Okay, Scorp, get a grip. You may fancy her, but she's your best friend. She thinks of you as nothing more than a brother. You need to move on! Oh, great, you're talking to yourself! Rose will surely find that attractive!_

Shaking myself, I zoned back in.

"Look, guys, I think we should just take our minds off this. I mean, who would be thinking about fighting Death Eaters when they're 16?" Thalia asked.

Albus and Rose looked at each other sceptically. "Our parents?"

Thalia looked exasperated. "You know what I mean!"

"You know, I think Thalia has a point. Neither of us is the Chosen One, so we should just worry about normal stuff, like the Quidditch match in 6 days. We shouldn't be stressing about things that we can't do. And besides, Hogwarts is completely safe. And I'm sure no one would betray us." I said, remembering my dad letting Death Eaters into the castle when he was the same age as me, and having the task thrust upon him to kill the Headmaster. Yikes, I guess his sweet 16 wasn't so sweet.

Albus snorted. "Says the guy who isn't being hunted after by maniacs!"

"Scorpius is right. We shouldn't be stressing about things that are none of our business." Rose said, smiling at me and making my stomach do back flips. I smiled back. She was on my side – most of the time – and always supported me. She was sort of my lean-on friend, I guess you could say.

Al rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever. Come on, we have Potions with Hufflepuff now."

Heading to the dungeons, I kept seeing posters reminding us that the Yule Ball was on Friday, December 18th. My heart pounded, telling me that I had to get a date before my first choice was taken, which was Rose. I felt my stomach twist into knots and my throat constrict. I've known her for six years, and she was my best friend. Yes, Albus was my best mate and Thalia was like my sister. But I was worried that if she turned me down, our friendship would never be the same. But if I didn't gather my courage to do it, I would never know if she liked me or not. Yup, I was stuck between a rock and a Weasley here.

"Okay, class, sit down, sit down." Professor Slughorn told us as we shuffled into the classroom and took our seats.

"Today, we are going to brew Draught of the Living Dead. You're going to find the recipe on page 10 of your Advanced Potion Making textbooks. Now, get going!" He said, snapping his fingers and the classroom bustled with students getting out their cauldrons and collecting the ingredients for the potion.

Quickly getting my knife and cutting up a Sophorous bean, I sneaked a look at Rose. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her ears were red from the strain from trying to cut the bean. I smiled to myself.

"Need some help, Rose?" I asked.

She shook her head, stubbornly saying, "No, no, I'm fine."

I laughed. "Here. You're supposed to hold the blade like this." I put my hand on her wrist and I felt my face burn. Straightening her knife for her, the warmth of her arm was comforting.

She smiled at me, and her face seemed a little pinker than usual. "Thanks, Scorp. I'd probably fail this subject if it weren't for you."

"No problem, Rose. I'm your personal Potions prodigy." I said, silently cursing myself for the alliteration.

She giggled. I smiled, thinking maybe asking her to the Yule Ball won't be the biggest mistake of my life.

**A/N:Hey, y'all! This chapter has some Rose/Scorpius fluff in it, for those who have been dying to read some. Next chapter is the first Quidditch match, told from Al's POV! Until next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Albus's POV**

Yawning slightly, I sat down at the Gryffindor table and tucked into my bacon and eggs.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the year.

It was also the match where, as they call it, the 'lions fight the snakes'.

In other words, today was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Oh, the pressure of it all.

"You guys ready to kick snake butt today?" Asked Roxanne, captain of the team.

"You betcha!" Said Thalia just as enthusiastically, as she would never _ever _be NOT excited for a match, even if it was old grandpas playing against each other (no offense to anyone's grandpa, by the way).

Roxanne grinned, her blue eyes twinkling, standing out against her mocha-coloured skin, as the two would always share the same excitement whenever it came to Quidditch. She called Thalia her 'cheerleader that plays Chaser and would beat you up if she could'. "Alright, see you on the pitch!" She called, and went back to her spot down the table.

"Hey, Scorp, is there anything interesting on the Prophet today?" I asked as I took my contacts out (I got rid of my glasses in third year, halleluiah!), muttered _Tergeo_ under my breath and put them back in.

My best mate shook his head. "Not really. There's a short article on the Aurors still looking for places that could be harbouring Death Eaters, but no such luck yet."

Rose sighed. "I do hope Teddy, Victoire and Lyra are going to be alright." She worried, referring to my father's godson, our cousin (who got married last summer at the Burrow) and their 3 month old daughter.

"They'll be okay, Rose. Teddy's an Auror, and a good one at that, and Victoire, well; let's just say she can hit you REALLY hard." I joked, earning laughs from my three friends, and soon I joined in. But after our fits of laughter dissolved, the pressure of the game settled back on us.

"Well, I think we should get going. C'mon Albus, Thalia, we got a game to win. See you there, Rose." Scorpius smiled at her, causing Rose to blush, causing me and Thalia to shoot each other looks saying, _Will they get together already? _

After we waved to Rose and promised to see her in the stands, the three of us headed to the change rooms, Scorpius and I to the men's' and Thalia to the women's.

Getting my gear on, I started to worry and maybe hyperventilate a bit. What if I didn't catch the Snitch before the Slytherin's Seeker did? What if I _did _catch it, but we were so behind that 150 points wasn't enough to win the match? What if I fell off my broom because of a Bludger and failed my team? What if I didn't stop worrying and hyperventilating?

These thoughts ran through my head as we got ready to enter the pitch, brooms in hand. Quickly pulling Thalia aside, because Scorpius was still in the change room getting his shoes on, I voiced my worries.

"Thalia, what if I let the team down? And get us to lose? I'll be the epitome of my family's shame! What if –" Thalia cut me off.

"Albus, you'll do brilliant. You always have and I'm pretty sure you always will. When was the only time that you let the team down?"

She had a good point. I never did let Gryffindor down, ever since I replaced the old Seeker, back in Second Year (and that guy stunk! The team had to rely on their Chasers, making sure they were far enough ahead of the other team so that, when the other team's Seeker caught the Snitch, we would win anyway).

"But what if I start letting Gryffindor down _now_?" I asked.

She grabbed my shoulders and looked my straight in the eye (she had to look up a bit, since I was a few inches taller) and said, "Albus Severus Potter," Strangely, that was _exactly_ what my dad said when he was reassuring me about my Sorting, "You are a bloody amazing Seeker, and probably the best one since your dad walked this pitch. You will _not_ let anyone down today. I'm sure of it. Now," She said, pausing to hug me, the butterflies in my stomach stirring up again, "Let's go win this match."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Thalia. Good luck to you, too." Smiling back, she walked back to the front with the other Chasers. Scorpius came to my side and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you smirking about, Malfoy?" I said in mock sternness.

"Nothing. But, I personally think, mate, that pink suits your face." He answered, walking to his spot in line.

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from blushing anymore about mine and Thalia's hug. Yes, we _did _hug all the time, but ever since third year, they felt slightly more than friendly hugs to me. Scorpius keeps on telling me to 'just stop ogling her and ask her to Hogsmeade'. Then I would retort smartly, 'why don't you?' It was pretty obvious that he fancied my cousin. It was written all over his face so much that I can't see how Rose isn't noticing.

Ben Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium and named all of the Slytherins on the Quidditch team.

"Now, for the winning team!"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor Longbottom. Anyway, here they come! Roxanne Weasley, Lily Potter and Thalia Wilcox as Chasers, and my, does Roxanne look fine today!"

"Jordan...!"

"Apologies, sir. As I said, Roxanne Weasley, Lily Potter and Thalia Wilcox as Chasers, Scorpius Malfoy and Louis Weasley as Beaters, Hugo Weasley as Keeper, and here comes Albus "the Wronksi" Potter as Seeker!" Everyone cheered loudly at the sound of my name, making my stomach churn even more. Oh, Merlin.

Madam Krum stepped onto the pitch, Quaffle in hand. "Captains, shake hands." Roxanne and a burly Seventh year Slytherin, Katharine Parkinson, shook hands, looking not at all pleased to be making a form of contact. Taking their places, the rest of the team got ready to kick off of the ground, all clutching the handles of their brooms tightly.

"Alright, on the count of three, kick off. One," My heart started to throw itself against my rib cage.

"Two," My stomach was starting to churn even more aggressively as I readied my legs to spring off of the turf.

"Three!" The Quaffle was in the air, the Snitch and Bludgers released, and the players got into their positions. Hovering above the air, looking for the tiny golden ball, I heard the commentary from Ben and risked a small peek at the action below me.

"Weasley's got the Quaffle, passes it to Potter, who passes it to Wilcox," I let my eyes drift to the particular brunette who was swerving and dodging with such agility that was almost bird-like. "And look at her go! She passes it back to Potter and ooh! That's gotta hurt. Potter takes a Bludger to the leg, making her lose her balance and drops the Quaffle, into the hands of Flint. Ah, that nasty Goyle!" I saw my little red-headed sister, shake her head as if to clear it and went back into the game, following the other two Chasers who were on the opposite side of the field.

I turned my attention back to my role in the game. I circled the pitch, searching for the minute golden ball, spotting the Slytherin Seeker Steven Nott doing the same thing. He didn't seem like he had spotted it yet. Smirking to myself, I decided that it was time to have a little fun. They didn't call me Albus "the Wronksi" Potter for nothing.

I circled for a little bit more and did a show of suddenly spotting the Snitch, hopefully catching the attention of Ben Jordan. It worked.

"Oh, what's this? I think Potter's spotted the Snitch!" I smiled, taking pursuit of the imaginary golden ball, Nott on my trail. I zoomed around the goalposts and began swerving left and right, then jerking up as if the Snitch changed course. When I'd reached a certain height, I shot downwards like a bullet, gaining speed steadily, the wind blowing in my hair. As I neared the ground, I told my Firebolt to go up, causing Nott to crash down, skidding on to the turf with great speed, cursing choice words the whole way. I laughed. After all the years of playing against me, I thought that he wouldn't fall for my signature move again: the Wronksi Feint, from which I had learned from my Uncle Viktor Krum (who had married Aunt Fleur's sister, Gabrielle) and soon, I had mastered it.

"Wow! Another great Wronksi from Albus Potter! Well done, well done!" Ben's voice boomed. "Yes! Score! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Now it's 60 to 10, lions."

I circled the pitch once more, narrowly missing Bludgers that had been aimed at me after what I had done to Nott. I observed the game below me once more. Gryffindor had scored one more goal, and I focused on one particular Chaser, with chestnut coloured hair and blue-grey eyes. I let my thoughts wander to the Yule Ball. I wanted to ask her, I really did. But I knew that there were many other guys who had a better chance than me. Besides, she just thought of me as a friend; her best friend. She would probably turn me down, and everything would be awkward between us. I sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

My heart kept on fluttering in my chest and it was so loud that I could practically hear it. Wait. There was something next to my ear, fluttering its little golden wings...

I turned my head ever so slightly and saw the Snitch mere inches from my face. Trying not to make sudden movements, my hand suddenly shot out and I practically brushed the tiny ball. I set off on its hot pursuit, not letting it out of my sight.

"Looks like Potter has spotted the Snitch – again! Is Nott gonna take the bait again?"

I paid no attention to anything around me, just on the tiny golden ball that would win this whole game. It swerved up and down, and I followed the Snitch, my hand stretched out. It was nearing the ground, and we were a few feet above the green grass. I could practically feel Nott's presence beside me. I urged my Firebolt to go even faster, my hand going closer to the golden ball. I swerved the broom sideways, knocking Nott sideways, and I carefully crouched on it. Standing up slowly, something I learned from my dad when he caught his first Snitch for Gryffindor. I took a deep breath and jumped forward, clasping the little ball in mid-air, and then tumbling onto the turf under me.

The roar that came from the stands was deafening as I held up the Snitch, not paying attention to the mud and dirt on my face. "And Potter catches the Snitch, making it a 230 to 40 victory! Gryffindor wins!" The rest of the Gryffindor team lifted me up onto the shoulders and I saw glimpses of my friends' faces. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that Thalia's advice had fuelled me.

. . .

Everyone was celebrating up in Gryffindor Tower, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike. There were Butterbeers, sweets, and pastries, and even some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes smuggled in. Everyone was dancing, talking, some were shaking my hand, and just plain rejoicing for the first match that Gryffindor had taken the win for.

I found my friends in the entire buzz and they congratulated me. Rose and Thalia hugged me and Scorpius clapped me on the back.

"Good job, Al!" Scorpius said.

"You were bloody brilliant! You should've seen Nott's face when you pulled the Wronksi on him! It was _priceless_!" Thalia said.

"Good job, cousin. I'm proud of you!" Rose said, hugging me again.

I laughed. "Thanks, guys. But you guys were amazing, too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I was in the stands, you git."

"And you were brilliant at cheering!" Everyone laughed, making the room seem brighter.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a Butterbeer. See you." Scorpius said, winking at me, saying, _Now's your chance._ I sighed inwardly, remembering our deal. I had to ask Thalia to the Ball and he would ask Rose after me.

Rose, getting the look that Scorpius shot her, caught on. "I'll go talk to Roxanne. I hear she's getting harassed by Ben Jordan. I guess I gotta get him off her back. Bye!" She went off into the crowd, Scorpius following.

Things were silent for a moment. I finally broke the silence.

"You're a really good Chaser, you know."

She smiled. "Thanks, Albus. And you're a really good Seeker, too."

I smiled back. "Thanks. Oh," I said, reaching over, my hand trembling, to brush off some dirt on her face. "You have some dirt there."

Was it my imagination, or did she turn pink? "Well, look who's talking Mr. Potter." She laughed as I wiped away the various grime on my face, and then joined in with her.

"Um, so, I was thinking-" I started, but was interrupted by John Schneider, a Sixth year Ravenclaw. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes, and was captain of the Ravenclaw team, also a Seeker.

"Hey, Thalia." He said, in his deep voice that supposedly made girls swoon. To my relief, Thalia's expression was neutral. "Hi, Potter." He spat my name almost viciously, and Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Schneider?"

"I need to ask you something. Do you mind, Potter?" He said acidly, probably remembering the first Wronksi I had pulled on him. Yeah, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." As I walked away, I knew what he was going to ask her; the exact question I was planning to ask her.

By the time I reached Scorpius, I was positively fuming. How _dare_ he steal her away from me when _I _was going to ask her? I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's got you up in a knot?"

"It's that Schneider dude. He stole Thalia away from me and then asked her to the Ball." I fumed.

"Ah," He said understandingly. "You're jealous."

I scowled. "I am _not_! I'm just positively peeved that he'll get the girl and I won't." I said huffily, downing some Butterbeer.

Scorpius patted my back sympathetically. "It's alright, mate. During the Ball, just steal her away from him and dance together. I'll cover for you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Scorp. You know, you still have to ask Rose to the Ball."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. Might as well do it now."

Just then, I spotted our dorm mate, Justin Thomas, talking to my cousin, Rose. He seemed like he was asking her a question, and I think we all know what it was. Scorpius spotted them, too and his fists clenched. "Hey, Scorp, it's okay. We'll just go with your plan, but only we place Full-Body Bind Curses on them."

He was still glaring at them, but he nodded. It looked like he was working hard to restrain himself from hexing Thomas into next Tuesday.

. . .

After the party was over and everything was cleaned up, (us Sixth Years had to do most of it because most of the Seventh Years ditched us to go snog their girlfriends or boyfriends in the corners of the room) Scorpius and I trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. When we got there, a silver owl was tapping on the window with a letter tied to his leg.

"Zeus!" Scorpius said, scrambling over to the window and letting his owl in. After hastily throwing the owl a treat, he tore the letter opened it. Scanning it over, his face paled.

"What is it, mate?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

He snatched it away. "It's just some...advice from my dad."

"It seemed like it was terrible advice, telling from your expression."

He sighed. "Half of it was advice for my doubt on my grandfather, as well as information on his activities. The other is the Aurors searched our house."

I gaped. "Why? Did they think they'd find a bunch of Death Eaters having a slumber party upstairs? While eating Bertie Bott's **(A/N: Thank you for the clarification, Persephoneslove!) **and Liquorice Wands? That's pretty demented, if you ask me." I knew my dad was just doing his job, but really? Draco Malfoy's house?

"Well, I guess they were told to search any house with the host who used to have ties with Death Eaters. They searched Malfoy Manor, too."

I nodded. They didn't have any reason not to search Lucius Malfoy, the ex-right hand man of Voldemort. "They didn't find anything, right?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, and they didn't find anything in Malfoy Manor, either." He scrunched up his face. "I have no idea how."

"Me neither, mate, me neither."

Scorpius flopped down onto his bed and groaned.

"Aw, come on, mate, it's not that bad. I mean, even if your grandfather has joined the Dark Side again, everything's all pip-pip, right?" I asked.

"It's not that, it's Rose and the damn Ball! And no," He said, turning his body to face me, "it's not all 'pip-pip'!" He used air quotations when he said 'pip-pip'.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Scorpius. We shouldn't be worrying about the Ball. That's the girls' job. I mean, let's just wing it over there. The concept's easy. Hex Schneider and Thomas, run away, find Thalia and Rose, dance, go snog in a dark corner, and live happily ever after."

He snorted. "Whatever." He went to go change and I went to the bathroom to wash the various particles of dirt off of my face.

After I changed out of my Quidditch outfit and into a casual T-shirt and pajama pants, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the roof of my four-poster.

Scorpius got into his bed and said, "Good night, Al."

"Good night, Scorp." I answered.

He closed the curtains around his bed and muttered something that sounded like, "Go snog in a dark corner my arse."

I thought hard. Not a few hours ago, I was afraid to ask Thalia out to the Ball. A few hours later, I was determined to steal her back from Schneider, even if it was going to cost me a few detentions because of some Full Body-Bind Curses and a few other creative hexes.

**A/N: Haha! So much for next week! :p Okay, only three more chapters until the Yule Ball! That means Chapter 11 is the Yule Ball! Yay! I'm going to try to write as much as I can in one week so that I can finish writing this story before school starts! So, hopefully next week is the week where I can write on of my favourite chapters-to-be! **

**Love, TheFanfictionInator**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! You made my day! :') Hehe, okay the next two chapters (including this one) is before the Ball, okey dokey? Back to the story!**

**Thalia's POV**

I shovelled some cereal into my mouth before resuming my nervous state.

Why was I nervous? Well, A) the Yule Ball is in a week and I have NOTHING whatsoever to wear. Well, what do you expect from me, a tomboyish Quidditch fanatic? And B) Scorpius and Albus haven't asked us yet. I mean, yeah, lots of guys have asked me and Rose already, but we both turned them all down. I tried to drop hints for Scorpius to ask Rose, but all he did was act clueless. Rose said that's what happened to her with her cousin. And no, I can't ask Al; it's against the tradition of the Yule Ball. It's the unspoken rule: boys ask girls, not the other way around.

Okay, back to Al and Scorp. They'd been acting strangely around us ever since the first Quidditch game ended. Whenever we brought up the Yule Ball, they would change the subject. I mean, strange, much?

"Should we go to classes now?" Rose asked me. Al and Scorpius had already finished breakfast and apparently Al was finishing up some homework and Scorpius was helping him, as Herbology was his toughest subject and right after Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I nodded. I lost my appetite a long time ago, my arm just moving robotically to guide food into my mouth, for Rose's sake, so she wouldn't have to worry about me on top of everything else.

Walking to the Great Hall's doors, we spotted Lily, Rose's cousin, crying. We changed course and headed for her.

To put it nicely, she looked like a wreck. Her mascara was smeared down her face, there were deep bags under her eyes, and her hair was tangled.

"Lil, what happened?" asked Rose, sitting on her right, and rubbing her back. I sat down on her left and helped soothe the Fourth Year.

"S-Samuel b-broke up w-with m-me!" She sobbed, hiccupping.

"He what?" I asked. "Why?"

"H-he was ch-cheating on me w-with a s-slutty Hufflepuff! F-for t-three w-weeks!"

Rose and I looked at each other, shocked. Three weeks? Now that was low.

"Hey, what about we get you cleaned up and go talk to Lorcan and Lysander? I hear Lysander has a crush on you." Said Rose, the comforting cousin she was.

"H-he does?" Lily looked hopeful.

"Yup. Just go talk to him for a while, and maybe he'll ask you to the Ball. Don't worry, Lil. You'll get revenge on Samuel later. Just focus on getting out of the dumps and forgetting about the pain. Now, we'll clean you up. Now, sit still."

Rose and I plucked out our wands and began cleaning up her mascara with some muttered _Tergeo_s and moved onto her hair, detangling it and then Summoning her make-up and hair products. When we were done with her, she looked _way_ better.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Rose, Thalia! You know," She said, a flirtatious smile on her face, "Lysander _is _kind of cute." She then flounced over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting in between the Scamander twins, Lysander looking surprised but pleased as she flirted with him, and Samuel looking jealous.

Rose smiled. "You're welcome, little cousin."

"Let's go to Defense against the Dark Arts. We wouldn't want Professor Goldstein to catch us late." I said, and we walked together out of the Great Hall, our worries temporarily forgotten.

. . .

That Saturday, there was a Hogsmeade trip.

Lily, who was totally over Samuel, had been asked to the Ball by Lysander, just as Rose had predicted. Now that she was totally in love (her words, not mine), her euphoria for the Ball was renewed and she was totally ecstatic when we agreed to go shopping in Hogsmeade. Since Al and Scorpius didn't want to come dress shopping with us, they said they'd go to Honeydukes and Zonko's then meet us at the Three Broomsticks.

There was a thick blanket of snow set all over the castle, its grounds, and as far as Hogsmeade went. There were snowflakes falling to the earth, softly and slowly. I caught one on my tongue and I smiled. There was nothing better than losing yourself in winter. I brushed off the snowflakes that gathered on my Gryffindor scarf and navy blue jacket. As Lily, Rose and I entered Hogsmeade, there were Christmas lights and decorations set up for the Holiday that was roughly two weeks from now. Honeydukes was lit up by the traditional green and red lights and the sign was being surrounded by miniature angels that were Charmed to blow tiny trumpets and fly around the entrance. Zonko's Joke Shop had a jack-in-the-box on its roof, the clown popping out once in a while wearing a Father Christmas hat and shouting, "Merry Christmas!". And Madam Puddifoot's (shudder) was decked with Holly Berries and Mistletoe.

"So, Lily," Said Rose, shivering and wrapping her scarlet and gold scarf tighter around herself, "Where's this dress shop you were speaking of?"

"Well, we're almost there. Follow me!" She said, seemingly unfazed by the cold.

We then came to a shop that was labelled Daniela's Delightful Dress Shop. It was decorated with holly berry and golden trimming. As we entered, there was a light tinkling from a bell that came from above.

It was a rather classy-looking store, with a cash register and desk, modern paintings hanging on the walls, and a waiting room complete with cream couches. There were two signs that said, Men and Women. We followed the second sign and came to a large room with many racks with different colors of dresses.

As we attacked the racks, a middle-aged witch came into the room. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey dress and a black cardigan, which looked rather good on her.

"My name is Daniela Rowan. May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "We're looking for dresses for each of us."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Who would like to go first?"

"Rose!" Lily said, shoving her cousin forward. Daniela looked her over, taking in her skin complexion, her curly auburn hair, her height, and her blue eyes.

"Ah, I have the perfect dress for you. Come with me. You two may sit on the chairs over here." She conjured up two chairs and told Rose to follow the sign that said change rooms. Daniela then went over to a rack at the back of the room. After a few moments, she picked out a dress that was covered in a plastic covering, hiding it. She disappeared to the change rooms.

After a few minutes, Rose walked back into the room, and she was definitely unrecognizable. She was wearing a strapless white dress that came to a few inches above her knee. It poofed out from her waist, where there was a silver belt, giving it a classy look. It defined her curves in all the right places and made her legs look longer. She was wearing silver pumps that completed the look perfectly. Somehow, she managed walking in them.

"Rose! You look gorgeous!" I said, standing up and giving her a hug.

"You look stunning, darling! All of the girls will be jelling and all of the boys will be drooling!" Lily squealed.

Rose blushed. "Thanks, guys. Now," She said, pushing her cousin forward, "It's Lily's turn!"

Lily smiled and followed Daniela out of the room after she got scrutinized. After a few minutes, Lily stepped back out again and she was wearing a black gown that flowed down to her calves, which made her dark red hair stand out. It had only one strap and had white lily patterns all over it. She was wearing white heels.

"Lily! Lysander is the luckiest guy on earth!" Rose exclaimed.

"Fabulous, darling, fabulous!" I said, blowing kisses, making Rose and Lily laugh.

"Thank you, ladies. It's your turn, Thalia!" Lily squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Daniela looked me over and told me to go to the change rooms. There were mahogany stalls and more paintings, and a scarlet carpet. As I was admiring the décor, Daniela came back, holding a dress.

"Here you go. Now, don't take long!" She smiled, and I smiled back. I stepped into a stall and took the plastic cover off. I gasped in amazement.

It was a midnight blue gown with spaghetti straps. It had ruffles from the waist down, with a sweetheart neckline. I quickly undressed and put it on. It flowed out from where the ruffles started, and it showed off my curves more than any outfit I had ever worn. It brought out my grey-blue eyes, making them seem bluer than they actually were. I took out the matching strappy heels and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I looked stunning.

I stepped out and went back to the room. Lily and Rose gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Thalia! You look amazing!" Lily squealed.

"Thalia! Is that you?" Rose said jokingly.

I laughed and said, "Didn't recognize me without my jeans and Quidditch gear, did you?"

The three of us laughed. "Thanks, Daniela. We're going to be taking these today."

She nodded. "Alright. You might want to change out of those dresses. I hear it's cold outside." She said, smiling.

The three of us headed back to the change rooms and slipped back into our winter gear. We took the dresses to the cash register and paid our galleons. We stepped out of the warm store and the cold December air hit us like a slap in the face. Shivering and clutching our purchases, we ran to the Three Broomsticks and exhaled in relief as the warmth hit us once again. We each ordered a Butterbeer and settled down. Just then, Al and Scorpius walked in and grinned when they spotted us.

"Hey, guys. Finished your shopping?" Scorpius asked, pulling up a chair.

Rose nodded. "Yup, but you're not allowed to see them until the Yule Ball."

"Aww." Albus mock-pouted. I laughed and he smiled at me, his green eyes alight. I got lost in them for a moment, but shook myself back into reality. I was _not _going to look like a drooling idiot in front of my friends.

"What about you? Do you guys have your dress robes?" Lily asked.

Scorpius nodded. "My dad bought me and Al them about a week ago."

Rose nodded. "Cool."

"So, Lily," Said Albus, "I hear Lysander asked you to the Ball. What happened to Samuel?"

Lily shrugged. "He was cheating on me, we broke up, I got over him, and then Lysander asked me out." She said smoothly. She could always make even the most heart wrenching break up no big deal at all. I admire her for that.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?"

"Nah, his punishment is to watch me dance with Lysander, and when he begs for me back, I'll turn him down. Simple as that. Although," She got a mischievous glint in her eye, "You two can join in with the pummelling once I tell all our male cousins and James."

We all laughed, but Albus looked like he was seriously going to.

We all walked back to the castle and sighed as the warmth of Hogwarts hit us. As we made our way up the stairs, Al fell into step with me.

"How are you today?"

I smiled at him. "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm magnificent." I looked into those green eyes and instantly melted. Of course, as a Quidditch player, I learned to coordinate my feet and never trip or fall, even if you felt like it. So, I managed not to show how much those emerald eyes dazzled me.

I shivered involuntarily. He looked concerned. "Are you cold?"

"Um, a little bit."

"Here," He said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close; I could feel the warmth his body was radiating and was instantly warmed (don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!), "Is that better?"

I nodded, trying to avoid looking at his lips as to not impulsively kiss him, "Thanks, Albus." I wrapped my arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. _Damn hormones!_ We stayed that way, walking to the portrait and let go so that we could step in, as Lily had already said the password.

Lily went upstairs to the dorms, offering that she would drop our dresses off on our beds. We thanked her, exhausted and cold, and collapsed onto the couch. Scorpius and Al sat beside us, and we just enjoyed the warmth of the fire. When it was almost dinnertime, Rose and I headed to our dorm. I took off my jacket, hat and scarf, casting a Drying Charm on it as well as a Folding Charm, and stuffed them away into my trunk. I straightened my purple hoodie, brushed some wet snow off of my skinny jeans, and waited for Rose to be done.

When she was finished, I asked her something.

"Rose? Do you think we should ask them to dance in the middle of the Ball if they don't ask us in a week?"

She thought hard before answering. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, we should at least tell them how we feel. The Yule Ball is a perfect opportunity. We shouldn't wait until our last moments at Hogwarts to."

"Yeah, I guess so. Even if they don't return our feelings, we'll still all be friends. I doubt they would throw a whole friendship away just because we fancy them." I was trying to convince myself that. How could I be sure?

Rose nodded. "Let's go down to dinner."

As we headed down, we saw Argus Filch, the caretaker, putting up decorations at the entrance of the Great Hall. They were probably getting a head start on decorating the Yule Ball.

As we sat down at the Gryffindor table, everyone was already digging in. We sat in our usual places; across from Al and Scorpius. As I ate Shepherd's pie and vegetables, someone came up behind me.

It was Frank Longbottom, a fellow Sixth Year Gryffindor. "Hello, Thalia."

I smiled at him. "Hi, Frank. What's up?"

"Um, do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

I sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Frank, but I was planning to dance with someone else." I caught Rose's eye. When his face fell, I felt immediately guilty. "But, I think I know someone who'd like to go with you."

It brightened just as much as it had fallen. "Really? Who?"

"Rita Myers." She had fancied the Herbology teacher's son for who knows how long. "I bet if you ask her, she would say yes."

He smiled. "Thanks, Thalia!" I watched him go down the Gryffindor table and stop at a raven-haired, brown-eyed Sixth Year. As he asked her, her face was filled with shock and then joy. She nodded her head fervently and when he went back to his spot, she squealed so loud she attracted some strange looks.

I sighed inwardly. If only things were _that_ easy.

**A/N: Reviewwww! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed! Okay, this chapter has a little bonding segment between Rose and Scorpius at the library! (This chapter is sort of filler before the Ball, so please don't be angry for the lack of action) Sorry, I know it's shorter than the others!**

**Rose's POV**

Today was Friday, December the 18th, 2022.

Well, for those who are lost today is the Yule Ball, which is 8:00 pm tonight.

Woo-hoo.

Today is also the day I promised myself that I would tell Scorpius how I felt, no backing down, no second thoughts. Tonight was the night I would stretch my Gryffindor bravery to its fullest. Tonight was the night when I wouldn't care what others thought. Tonight was the night.

The whole day, everyone was buzzing about the Ball tonight. You couldn't enter a room or hallway without people gossiping about it, whether it was about what they were wearing, about who was taking them, or just plain gossiping.

Anyway, the excitement was affecting me and I could barely concentrate on writing my essay about Wolfsbane for Potions. I resisted the urge to hex the giggling Fifth years in the corner into silence. I sighed, gathering my homework, stuffing them into my shoulder bag along with my quill, ink pot and spare parchment. I left the Common Room and walked to the library, finally getting some peace and quiet.

I spotted Scorpius sitting at a table and made my way over to him. His platinum-blond hair was hanging in front of his face and he kept brushing it back in annoyance. Unlike his father, he didn't bother to comb it back and left it almost as untidy as Albus's. His grey eyes were narrowed in concentration and his brow was furrowed. When I sat down, he looked up at me and smiled, flashing a perfect smile. I smiled back, setting my books, parchment, and quill and ink pot in front of me, sitting across from him.

"Hey, Rosie. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just left the Common Room to find peace and quiet, came here and right now I'm talking to you. What about you?"

He laughed. "I'm working on my Wolfsbane essay and talking to you."

"Same here. Do you want to work together?" I said.

"Yeah, sure."

We began to work together and checked each other's work, like we always did. As we listed down the properties of Wolfsbane, I found myself staring at him. Forcing myself to concentrate on my parchment, I asked him a question.

"Are you mad at me?"

He stopped scribbling on his parchment to look up at me. His grey eyes were filled with hesitation, and he was contemplating how to answer.

"No, I'm not. Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just that every time I bring up the Yule Ball, you act all weird and ignore the topic."

He bit his lip, a bad habit of his. "Well, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just a wriggly feeling at the pit of my stomach. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous?"

I nodded. There was a thick silence in between us. I broke it. "Scorpius? Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, Rosie. What do you need?"

"Can you promise me that, no matter what happens tonight, you'll always be my best friend? Even if things...don't go the right way?" I asked, looking straight into those deep, grey eyes.

There was a pause. "I promise, Rosie. You'll always be my best friend no matter what."

I smiled, glad. "Thanks, Scorp." I leaned over and hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder as he hugged me back. Even though when he promised me that we would stay best friends no matter what, I was worried that he would think that we wouldn't become _more_ than friends. But, as Thalia said, there might be a chance that he liked me back. Oh, well that was a chance I was going to take.

I pulled back, and gave him another smile, and he smiled back at me. We continued doing our homework together and when we were done, we headed back to Gryffindor Tower. As we sat in the Common room playing Exploding Snap, Thalia and Albus came barging in, all covered in snow.

They were laughing and pushing each other. When they spotted us, they smiled at us, with stupid grins on their faces.

"What happened to you two?" Asked Scorpius, just when his card exploded.

Albus grinned. "We had a snowball fight after we went flying. You guys have GOT to try it. The snow is perfect today!"

"So it seems." I raised an eyebrow at Thalia, who blushed and shrugged. Thalia may be the most tomboyish girl at Hogwarts, but when she flirted, she was almost as crazy as Lily.

"Okay, we're going to clean up so we can get ready for the Ball, okay? Rose do you want to come with me?" Thalia asked.

I nodded. "See you guys later." As we climbed up the stairs, I nudged Thalia.

"So, did you have a fun time with Albus?" I asked, grinning.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well we did some flying, then when we landed, Albus fell on his face in the snow, I laughed at him, he threw a snowball at me, and we started our snowball fight. It was no big deal."

"Oh, yeah no big deal." I said sarcastically.

"What did you do all day, sit in the library with Scorpius and flirt while doing homework?"

I felt the Weasley blush creep up my face. "N-no! Well, not so much flirting but we did homework!"

Thalia snorted. "Right. Okay, the ball is in an hour and that's how long we have to get ready. I'll take a bath, you can next, and we can then go get Lily. Alright? Let's do this!"

I had to laugh. Never had I seen my best friend at a Ball; this was going to be interesting.

As Thalia went to take a bath, I dug into my trunk and took out the white and silver dress with the matching pumps that we had purchased at Daniela's Delightful Dress Shop last week. Holding it at arm's length, I wondered if this was all part of destiny. I know it's sort of crazy to think this, but it seemed all fairytale-ish, didn't it? Falling in love (yes, I said it) with your dream guy, an upcoming Ball, the perfect dress and shoes to go with it, and finally, that magical moment when you both have your first and most magical kiss. It did sound like what you would read out of a Muggle story book. I smiled to myself, fantasizing the perfect moment. I wanted this to all be perfect.

I was shaken out of my reverie by Thalia, who I found was yelling at me. "Hey, Rose! It's your turn!" I turned around and found my friend in a bathrobe, her arms crossed and an amused smirk playing on her lips. "Dreaming again, Cinderella?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just thinking." I placed my dress down and headed to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on and taking off my uniform, I began fantasizing again. I was going to make this the best night of my life.

. . .

As Thalia and I sat down in front of the vanity in Lily's dorm, wearing our bathrobes, as she helped us do our hair and make-up.

"And...you're done!" Lily spun Thalia around her barber's chair. Her hair was up in a fancy up do, with ringlets framing her face. She had mascara, black eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow that made her powder blue eyes seem even more dramatic. She was also wearing blush, pink lipstick and dangly diamond earrings.

"You look stunning, Thalia!" I exclaimed.

She smiled. "Thanks. Now, It's your turn Rose! I'll be in our dorm, putting my dress on, okay?"

"Alright, Rose. Stay still and close your eyes." I obeyed my little cousin and stayed as still as I could. After about ten minutes of working on my make-up, I felt her move onto my hair; where I guessed she was slathering potion on it to make my frizzy curls under control.

"You're done!" I opened my eyes and my eyes widened. I also had black eyeliner and mascara that made my eyes seem more deep-set, with silver eye shadow. I had red lipstick and dark pink blush on, which stood out from my fair skin. My hair was put up in a half-up do, with my auburn curls cascading down my back, only they weren't all frizzy. To top it all off, pearl earrings hung from my ears.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Lily! You're the best!" I hugged her.

She beamed. "Well, what are cousins for?"

As I headed back to the Sixth Year dorm, I picked up my dress and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly and carefully slipped into it without getting any make-up on my dress. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I checked my reflection. Not to sound stuck-up, but I looked _amazing_. With my white and silver gown, I sort of looked like Cinderella. I smiled to myself, remembering all of the Muggle stories and fairy tales my mum had read me to bed when I was little. Stepping into my silver pumps, I managed to maintain my balance. For good measure, I cast a non-tripping spell on them, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself in the middle of the dance floor. I met Thalia and Lily in the hallway; Thalia wearing her midnight blue dress and Lily her black and white one. My cousin had pink eye shadow, mascara, and black eyeliner on, with magenta lipstick, blush and silver hoop earrings.

"You look dazzling, girls!" Lily squealed.

Thalia beamed. "Thanks, Lil, so do you! Lysander is going to be blown halfway across England!"

My cousin blushed. "Aww, stop it you guys! Let's go, our dates are probably waiting for us."

Thalia and I looked at each other. "Um, you're the only one with a date, Lils."

She smirked. "_Right_." She stretched the word, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

As we walked down the stairs, I saw Lysander, Al and Scorpius were waiting in the Common Room. Scorpius was looking quite dashing in black dress robes with silver lining and a bow tie, his usually shaggy hair slicked back. When he caught my eye, he looked stunned for a moment, his mouth open, when he recovered and smiled at me. I smiled back, taking in his handsome and kept appearance.

_Good Merlin, he looks amazing! Okay, stay calm, Rose, stay calm. Keep your breathing steady. Alright. You can do this._

I saw my cousin greet my best friend, wearing black and midnight blue dress robes. Smiling to myself, I noticed how they matched.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius asked me. I nodded, blushing when I saw him look over my appearance.

Lily took Lysander's hand, Albus fell into step with Thalia, and I walked with Scorpius. As we exited the Common Room and began walking down the stairs, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered. We were about to attend the Ball, where I was going to finally tell Scorpius, my best friend of 6 years, how I felt.

Finally, we came to the entrance to the Great Hall. There were decorations galore, even on the wooden doors. Even outside, I could hear the loud beat of the music playing. I subconsciously squeezed Scorpiu's hand; something I did whenever I was nervous. He squeezed my hand back. I instantly felt better.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the doors open and stepped inside, my heart pounding in my chest.

This was going to be one heck of a night.

**A/N: I know, I know! Cliff hanger! I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after that!**

**Until next time! **

**-TheFanfictionInator**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Thank you again for reviewing! Yay! It's the Yule Ball! FYI: The song is called Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. Oh, yeah, and this chapter is also sort of songfic-ish at a part; it is also telling us more about Scorpius and his feelings for Rose, because, as I recall, the two characters I put as my two main in the description are Scorpius and Rose, so...yeah. (For those who lurve those two together- such as moi - , here's a one-sided sort of chapter in Scorp's POV!) PS: I know this isn't how the Yule Ball was in Goblet of Fire, but come on! It's 2022, for goodness' sake!**

**Scorpius's POV**

I couldn't help it; my breath was taken away.

When Rose stepped down the stairs, I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her. In a pure white and silver dress, she looked like an angel. Her auburn hair was in its normal curls, but tonight they seemed more defined than usual. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder. Her freckles (which I loved) stood out on her porcelain face and the blush in her cheeks made her blue eyes stand out.

Seeing her like that, it made my heart break. I was reminded once more that I didn't ask her to the dance and Thomas did. I felt like a total loser. I was going to be standing by, watching, wishing I was where Thomas was, while she danced with him.

I recalled what she had asked me to promise her this morning. I had felt my hopes shoot down almost immediately.

But it was too late. I had made up my mind. I was going to tell her how I felt tonight, no matter what.

I managed to choke out, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, blushing. As we all exited the Gryffindor Common Room, my heart beat faster than I had ever felt it go. My breathing went irregular and I tried to steady myself. _You can do this, Scorpius. You can do this._

We came to the entrance to the Great Hall. It was decorated with silver and golden garland, with miniature angels flying around it, blowing tiny trumpets. Rose squeezed my hand, a habit of hers when she was nervous. I squeezed her hand back. This was going to be a life-changing night.

As the six of us pushed open the giant wooden double doors, we were hit by music, laughter, and chatter. The room was in semi-darkness, with a disco-ball hanging near the centre of the room, throwing colourful lights everywhere. The walls of the Great Hall were strung with golden and silver garland and red and green lights, with golden bells in the corners. The four tables were pushed to the sides, where the Hogwarts House Elves were bringing various pastries, drinks, and sweets. At the table at the back of the room, where the professors were sitting, was also decorated with festive decoration. Next to the table, was Ben Jordan, DJ-ing the music, who was now playing a Weird Sisters song.

I looked at my three other friends, as Lily and Lysander had already taken off. They were smiling and tapping their feet along with the song.

"Isn't it awesome?" Thalia yelled over the music.

"Totally!" Yelled Rose.

"This is tricked out!" Albus shouted.

Suddenly, two girls appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Scorpius." They both said together. I groaned inwardly; they were Mina and Nina Brown, two annoying, stalkerish Hufflepuffs. Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled Rose to the other side of the room. Albus raised an eyebrow and muttered something about going to find Louis.

I resisted the urge to go run after Rose. I needed to tell her my feelings before I chickened out. Instead, I faced the twins with an apprehensive expression. "What do you want?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you could dance with me." Nina said flirtatiously, which I was _not _buying.

"No, dance with me!" Mina piped up.

"He's going to dance with _me_!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

I had no time for this. Thinking quickly, I yelled, pointing to the left side of the room. "Look! It's Justin Bieber!"

They shrieked, along with a few other girls who were near us. As fast as my legs could carry me, I ran into the crowd. When I was sure I lost them, I went searching for my friends. As I went pushing through the various Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years, I was reflecting on how I was feeling for Rose while an upbeat Muggle song played. Ever since Third Year, I realized that I had feelings for her. Whenever she looked at me, hugged me, or touched me, whether it was accidentally or on purpose, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

_I don't know but_

_I think I may be _

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself _

_Waiting 'til I _

_Know you better_

With her blue eyes, pink cheeks, and cute spray of freckles, I could barely deny that I fancied her. She always had my back, whether it was her dad not accepting me, Slytherins picking on me, or any problems that I had, she was there.

_I am trying _

_Not to tell you _

_But I want to_

_I`m scared of what you`ll say_

_So I`m hiding what I`m feeling _

As the years went on, those feelings came on stronger and I was scared. So, I decided to try to put my feelings aside for my best friend, and I dated Rihanna Chang from Ravenclaw for two weeks in Fourth Year. I could tell that she didn't like it and was hurt by the fact, so I broke it off. I didn't have any feelings for her anyway. From that moment on, I had to face the fact that I fancied Rose Weasley. I could doubt it as much as I pleased, but they were there, as true as the sky was blue.

_But I`m tired of _

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

But now, with me bottling it up inside all these years, I've had enough. I had already made up my mind, and there was no going back. I didn't care if she has a date; I was going to tell her my feelings, even if he was right there. And if she didn't return my feelings, at least she knew how I felt.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

I recalled at Victoire and Teddy's wedding, after the reception and ceremony, there was a dance. I remembered how Rose pulled me toward her, inviting me to slow dance. I was super scared back then; as slow dancing was not something you learned growing up as a Malfoy. She showed me where to put my hands (I strongly recall them shaking uncontrollably as she placed them on her hips) and then she placed her own on my shoulders. As we swayed, I had stared into her eyes and realized my feelings for her were stronger than just a silly crush.

_I am trying _

_Not to tell you _

_But I want to_

_I`m scared of what you`ll say_

_So I`m hiding what I`m feeling _

_But I`m tired of _

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

And every time I saw Rose with a boy, I felt my heart break and my blood boil with anger. But I just stood by; because I knew that he made her happy. And I knew that if I stepped in, Rose would never forgive me.

_Oh I just can't take it _

_My heart is racing _

_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know where to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya _

_I don't know where to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

I'd thought about telling her many times; through letters, whenever we were alone, even through Valentines. But, now I was definitely going to tell her.

As I zoned back in, I found myself weaving in and out of the crowd again. I bumped into Thalia, who looked like she was searching for someone, too.

"Hey, Thalia. Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Albus. Who are _you_ looking for?"

"Rose. Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "No, but I think she's looking for you, too. How about you? Have you seen Albus? I'm gonna ask him to dance with me before all of the slow songs are done."

I was surprised. Not about Thalia liking Albus (she told me that already), but the fact that she was gonna ask him to dance when she had a date. "What about Schneider?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Isn't he your date?" I suddenly felt like I was missing something.

"Um, no. I don't _have_ a date."

"So, you _didn't_ say yes to him?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, why would I?"

I felt like a loser, once again. "Oh," There was a pause. "So, Rose doesn't have a date either?"

She shook her head. "No, actually she was waiting for _you_ to ask her."

I stared at my best-friend-who-was-practically-my-sister. I felt like a meathead. "Oh." That was all I could say.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Maybe if we find Albus or Rose, maybe the other will be there."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me around. After asking about a dozen of Rose and Albus's cousins, and walking around for what felt like hours, we had no such luck.

Sighing, Thalia stopped at a table and sat down. There was a gloomy expression on her face; one similar to whenever she talked about her dad.

"What's wrong, Thalia?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

She turned her blue-grey eyes to me. "Nothing. It's just that...what if Albus doesn't return my feelings?"

"He does; I'm his best mate. Everything will turn out fine." It sounded more like I was trying to convince myself instead of Thalia.

She smiled. "Thanks, and Rose feels the same way, too; I'm her best girl friend."

"Should we go find them now?"

She nodded. We both stood up and continued our search. It seemed as if the Great Hall had been magically expanded for this occasion.

We made our way to the center of the room. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to find either a mass of curly, auburn hair or an untidy black one. Even though I was pretty tall, I still couldn't see over everyone's heads. I sighed, disappointed. Who knew the crowd of students and the Great Hall was what would be keeping me from telling Rose how I felt?

"No luck?" Thalia asked.

I shook my head. This was _not _how I thought the Ball was going to turn out.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked over at my Muggle watch that Rose had given me for my thirteenth birthday. "Midnight."

Thalia sighed. "Let's keep searching."

Suddenly, I found that my feet couldn't move. I looked over at Thalia and saw that she had the same problem. _Wait, _my brain said. _Can't move? Midnight? Yule Ball?_

I looked up and silently prayed that this was all just a dream.

To my horror, there it was. The little plant was innocently dangling from the ceiling. _I seriously HATE mistletoe._

I glanced over at Thalia, who had an identical look of horror on her face.

Oh, great. You know, this situation would've been pleasant, if only _Rose _was under it instead of Thalia. (No offence to her)

Yeah, this was just my night.

**A/N: Yeah, I know some of you are disappointed, but I thought it would be a little too cliché if Rose and Scorpius fell in love at the Yule Ball and got their kiss, and they lived happily ever after, and blah blah blah. So, instead, I filled it with a little twist and poured some drama in there. (I'm not really a fan of cliché endings, especially with Rose and Scorp. That's why I made them friends instead of the cliché Slytherin-Gryffindor, Malfoy-Weasley rivalry.) I love a twist! REVIEW! Ahem, pretty pretty please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: For last chapter: don't worry, Rose and Scorpius will have a happy ending. ;) And we will be seeing the angsty side of Albus Severus Potter (hee hee I LOVE saying that name) in this chapter. Oh, yeah one more thing: the man who Harry is interrogating is going to be important to the story! :D **

**Albus's PoV**

I fixed my bow tie again and itched at my dress robes. _Stupid tradition. _I thought.

I was walking through the crowd, looking for any of my friends. There was an upbeat Muggle song playing; one I've heard before. I vaguely remembered walking in on my cousin while it was playing in her room as she was dancing around. I smiled to myself. Good times.

I was mostly searching for Thalia; I didn't care if she was in the middle of dancing with her date, I was going to pull her aside, dance with her, and then tell her how I felt. Even if she didn't have feelings for me, it was going to feel good to have her know how I felt. It was going to feel like a giant weight off of my shoulders.

I decided to search for Rose; as she would most likely know where her best girl friend was. I found Rose chatting to my cousins Roxanne, Molly and Lucy.

"Hey, Rose."

She smiled. "Hey, Al. What's up?"

"Have you seen Thalia?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Actually, she was looking for _you_."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She said she wanted to ask you to dance." My cousin answered.

I was totally shocked. "Why?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Because she likes you, you git!"

I felt my jaw drop several feet. "B-but, doesn't she have a date?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Date? She turned down half of Hogwarts' male population! All because she was waiting for _you _to ask her!"

I felt my jaw touch the floor. "Oh."

She looked at me quizzically. "Have you seen Scorpius?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I haven't."

Rose was pointing to the large crowd gathering in the middle of the room. "What's up over there?"

I shrugged. "Let's go find out."

As we made our way to the middle of the Great Hall, Rose pushed aside any one in her way, with me in tow.

"What on earth is going on h - ?"She stopped when she saw what was happening.

It was something that was beyond my nightmares. I used to think that if I ever came across a Boggart, I would probably see Voldemort from my dad's memories. Or maybe that telltale flash of green light that always recurred in his saddest memories. I used to dream of Voldemort coming to get me, his pale, spidery hand reaching out for me, yelling, "I must kill the Boy Who Lived's son!" When I heard that the Death Eaters were after my family, I was beyond scared. The nightmares from my dad's memories came back to haunt me, and I became restless during night. That was the reason I was nervous for the first Quidditch match. I was worried my fears would get in the way of the victory for the team.

But this was something I hadn't, until now, realized that this was something that I had feared would happen. When I saw Thalia and Scorpius intertwined, I felt like I had thrown up, got turned upside down, got my heart ripped, and then got it stomped on.

When they pulled apart, all the nausea and heartbreak was swallowed up by rage. When Scorpius spotted us, his face fell.

_Probably because they got caught, _I thought bitterly.

When Thalia locked eyes with me, her eyes were filled with horror and guilt. I felt anger, anguish, jealousy, heartbreak, and...disappointment.

I tore my gaze away and looked at Scorpius. I was thinking in my head, _how could you?_ He was my best mate, the one I told all of my secrets to, the one I had _trusted_ with my feelings for Thalia. He had even convinced me and the whole school with this whole three-year long charade of fancying Rose Weasley. But it was over now. It turned out that he had liked Thalia instead, and was too chicken to tell me that we both had feelings for the same girl.

_I guess that's his family's Slytherin cowardice at work,_ I thought spitefully.

And Thalia. We had played Quidditch, Exploding Snap, snowball fights, even played a prank or two. I was in love with her, and she had acknowledged my feelings and went to go snog Scorpius. She was also my best friend, but only she was the only person that made me feel like I was walking on air. I had fallen hard for her. And she had stomped on my heart harder. Now I understood the meaning of unrequited love.

Both were pleading with me with their eyes that this was all a misunderstanding. I refused to believe it. I heard Rose stifle a sob and run out of the room.

"Rose! Wait!" Thalia shouted, running after my cousin.

As the clattering of her heels grew quieter, the Hall grew silent, looking from me and Scorpius, as if they were watching a tennis match. I glared at my best mate of 6 years.

"So," I began, fingering my wand in the inside pocket of my dress robes.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What happened to sweeping Rose off of her feet? Because last time _I _checked, she was a redhead, not a brunette." My voice had turned a steely calm, and we started walking in a circle.

Scorpius ran a hand through his slicked hair, making it stick up. "We _had_ to kiss, Al, we were stuck under the mistletoe!"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. You just _wished_ there was mistletoe there. Make it less obvious when you snog her." I sneered.

Scorpius sighed, exasperated. "Look, I'm sorry, Al! I don't have any feelings for Thalia, you know that!"

"I _used_ to know that. Until I realized that it was just a charade for three years!" I roared, and I had brandished my wand, as we continued to walk in a circular motion.

"Stop it, Albus! You're not thinking straight! I don't have feelings for her, and she's the same! We're practically brother and sister!"

"Yeah, right. I see the way you look at each other when mine and Rose's backs are turned."

"For the last time, we _don't_ have any feelings for each other!" He yelled, his wand out, too.

"Well, it sure didn't seem that way when you were EXCHANGING SALIVA!" I suddenly lost it, firing a Stunning Spell at him, which he cleverly blocked with a quick _Protego_. I clenched my teeth, remembering that he was a very important member in the Duelling Club.

"We don't like each other!" He said, frustrated, blocking another hex from me.

"What on earth is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall suddenly burst in the room, robes billowing.

"It's nothing, Headmistress. I was just explaining something to Albus, here." I was grinded my teeth, angry that Scorpius could act so calm.

"I heard some duelling in here. Detention, both of you for the first month of term; polishing trophies."

"Whatever," I grumbled, suddenly feeling like giving up. Turning to walk out of the Great Hall, I looked over my shoulder, I said, "And, Scorpius? You should know how much I love Thalia. And, that you can have her. If it makes her happy, that's what she should get."

Walking out of the Great Hall, I trudged up the stairs, the bravado and anger leaving me. I realized that if I kept a grudge against him, it wouldn't make Thalia happy. I would just have to put my feelings aside.

When I came to the Fat Lady, I muttered the password and climbed up to the boys' dormitories. When I got there, I tore off the dress robes, stuffed them into my trunk, and pulled on a T-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Sighing, I got into my four-poster and closed my eyes. I sure was glad that tomorrow was when we boarded the Express and left for home. I had enough drama for tonight.

. . .

When I woke up, I checked my Muggle watch that I left on my bedside table. It told me that it was 7:00 am, which was an hour before departure. Scanning the dorm, I saw that everyone was still asleep, and figured that everyone would wake up soon. I quickly took a shower and dressed. I made my way to the Great Hall, where it was probably cleaned overnight. It looked as if the Yule Ball had never happened.

_I sure wish it never did._ I thought bitterly.

I ate my breakfast mechanically, not even caring if I was eating cereal or toast or oatmeal. It was all tasteless, anyway. More people filed in and I paid no attention to them. Rose sat down silently beside me and we ate together, acknowledging the other's presence in silence. I didn't bother to look where everyone else was sitting on the Gryffindor table; I didn't care anyway.

When I was done, I went to the boys' dormitories upstairs to pack my trunk. See, I was sort of a neat freak when it came to packing and organizing. I spent a good chunk of my time slowly packing; making sure everything was in order. School robes on the bottom (including the dreaded dress robes of last night), my Muggle clothes next, textbooks and other school stuff after, and my personal belongings on top. I didn't give the picture album – which held various school memories with my friends and family events – a second glance; placing it on top of the stack as fast as I could neatly place it. I stood up; I was done.

As I headed down to the Common Room, I passed some of my other dorm mates, who were also finishing up their packing. I ignored Scorpius; I was_ not _going to relive what happened last night.

I spotted Rose again, sitting on a couch, her trunk on the floor at her feet, reading her mum's copy of the Muggle book _Romeo and Juliet _by Shakespeare. Seriously, I think she read that book a million times. I almost expected to see Thalia beside her, tossing around her 'baseball' as she called it; an object American Muggles used in a sport (she said her mum got it for her tenth birthday). I waved that thought away. I wasn't going to break down in front of my cousin all because my heart got smashed by a certain brunette last night. Well, I guess for her, the situation wasn't any different.

"Hey, Rosie." I used the childhood nickname to try to cheer her up. It worked; slightly.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Hey, Allie." She countered me with my own childhood nickname (that I absolutely DESPISED!).

I rolled my eyes. "You excited for the holidays?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow or the day after, mum's going to take me to a Muggle book shop, which is brilliant, because I want to buy more books, especially ones like _Jane Eyre_..."

I let her chatter on and on, as she looked happy when she talked about her favourite things: books.

I wished that getting away from reality could be so easy for me.

. . .

As Rose, Hugo, Lily, and my other various cousins got off of the train, I spotted our family. As my other cousins ran to their parents, Lily and I walked calmly to our messy-haired father and our red-headed mother.

"Hi, Lily, Albus! How was term?" She asked, hugging my little sister and then me.

"Good, mum. Hey, did you know that Lysander asked me to the Ball?"

"Really?" Our mother cocked an eyebrow, interested. "I thought that you were dating that Samuel boy."

Lily smiled. "I'll explain in the car."

As my sister and mother talked about Quidditch matches, school, etcetera, etcetera, my dad smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, dad." I couldn't help but smile back at him; we had a special connection.

"You know how you said that you wanted to be an Auror when you left Hogwarts? Well, after we drop your mother and Lily home, we're going to floo over to the Ministry and you're going to experience a real, live, Auror interrogation. Since I'm not allowed to take you on a manhunt, I thought, well, why not take Albus to an interrogation instead? Don't worry," He added, "This guy's not a Death Eater."

I was surprised. "Really? An interrogation?"

He nodded. "So, are you up for it?"

"Yes! I'd love to!"

He smiled. "Hey, why don't you ask your friend Thalia if she would like to come? I hear she wants to be one, too."

I was once again sprung back into the events of last night. Trying to keep a poker face, I lied smoothly, "Well, she said she was busy on the train, so I don't think so." I felt bad lying to my own father, but what could I do? Tell the truth?

"Oh. Oh, well, that's fine. I'm sure she won't really miss anything for Auror Training. This is sort of a head start on the interrogation part, you know?" He shrugged.

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going then."

. . .

As I stumbled forward out of the fireplace, my dad popping in from the next one, I stared in awe at the Ministry's Atrium. It was insanely huge. There was a monument with golden statues of a witch, a wizard, a House Elf, a Goblin, and a centaur. On another one (which was rather large), were names of those who died fighting in the Second Wizard War to defeat Voldemort (shudder). I didn't get a chance to read it because my dad was already pulling me along to something that looked like a cross between a golden cage and a Muggle elevator. We stepped in and some greeted my father, others making light conversation.

When the disembodied voice said, _Auror Department_, my dad and I stepped out. As we walked down the hall to a room that said, _Interrogation, _some people greeted my father, once again. When we entered, there sat a man who looked my father's age. He was wearing Muggle clothes; a casual hoodie, shirt, and dark jeans. His pale gold hair was messy and dishevelled. It looked as if he hadn't had a good sleep in a long time.

"Hello, my name is Auror Harry Potter, and this is my son Albus, who's going to be in training to become an Auror in two and a half years. I'm going to ask you some questions and I trust you to respond honestly." My dad said in a business-like voice. "Okay, first off, full name, birth date, and location of birth?"

"Thomas Ray Hollister, June 5 1980, and unknown. I was raised in an American wizard nursery for Muggleborns who were left on the street by their parents, and, I don't know who my parents are and what my blood-status is." He kept his voice calm, but his grey eyes were full of anxiety.

My dad nodded. "What exactly happened that day you flooed here?"

_What? Huh? I'm confused, so I'm just going to sit here and listen._ I thought, suddenly interested.

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, making it even more dishevelled. "I had a day off, you see, and I was at home, relaxing at my flat, just chilling, as us Americans call it," He had an American accent, which sounded foreign to Britain. "When these Death Eaters come barging in – I was one of the Aurors who rounded up Death Eaters in America, since quite a few came, trying to claim the land for the Dark Lord – and shooting Unforgiveables everywhere!"

_Death Eaters in America? Why? I thought their focus was on the Weasley/Potter clan in BRITAIN? _I thought quizzically.

"And so, I grabbed my wand and started firing back. I managed to knock them out, so I then tried to floo to the Ministry in America; but I coughed and apparently said 'Ministry of Britain', so I ended up here." The man finished his story.

My father was nodding, a calculating and intrigued look on his face. "Thank you, Mr. Hollister. I'll bring this information to the office, thank you."

Thomas Hollister smiled. "You're welcome, Mr. Potter."

As we exited, I asked my father, "Dad, do you have any idea what this man has to do with the Death Eaters?"

He had a mischievous grin on his face, one that I had seen from a photograph of James Potter the first.

"We'll see."

**A/N: Have any ideas why this dude was attacked by Death Eaters? I will try my best NOT to tell you! Hinty-hint: it's because of blood relation and something that is in a little tiny crystal ball in the Hall of Mysteries! :O **

**REVIEWWW! **

**TFI**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Thank you again for those who have reviewed! It feels amazing to wake up every morning and find Review alerts in your inbox! **

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up, smiling, to find myself in my grandparents' guest bedroom, the first place I ever called home.

Then I broke down.

Every memory from Friday washed over me again, engulfing me in a wave of heartbreak. I remembered how Scorpius and I kissed under the mistletoe, how much I had wished it was Albus instead. I remembered Rose and Al's faces, how hurt, shocked, and heartbroken they were. I remembered how I followed Rose out of the Great Hall. I remembered what she said to me...

"_Rose! Wait up!" _

_She kept running, running up the stairs, not even looking back. I tripped on a stair. Cursing to myself, I ripped off my heels and pursued her once again. She ran into the Common Room._

"_Rose!" _

_She turned around, tears slipping down her face, a hurt look in her cerulean eyes. "Why? Why should I? You played an act, a charade! For two years! And I even convinced him that you had feelings for him, too! You hurt him, broke his heart, and most of all, you hurt me, your best friend. I can't believe you."_

"_Rose, it wasn't like that! We HAD to kiss; it was the mistle – __"But__ she wouldn't hear it. _

"_Stop telling lies! I've had enough of it. I should've seen this coming, you always flirt with guys, and then when they ask you out, you turn them down. And ones you thought were worthy of the game, you said yes, only to shatter their hearts later on. But, when you developed a so-called crush on Albus, it was only to make Scorpius jealous! But when you heard that I liked him, too, you didn't have the guts to tell me the truth." Her expression turned to stone. "You've been playing us all, Wilcox, but now it's over. I hope you enjoy your standing ovation." _

_Her words had rooted me on the spot. Even if they weren't true, they hit me deep. If it wasn't the truth, then why did it hurt? _

_As I watched her go up to the dormitories, I couldn't move. I started to see myself in a new light. Everything turned grey, and all I could see was Thalia Wilcox, the heartbreaker, the player, the one who let her friends down._

I sobbed quietly, hiccupping, and got up from my bed slowly. I stood in front of my mirror, in my tank top and sweat pants. I examined myself, observing my puffy eyes, the tear tracks on my cheeks.

I had cried, but never out of sadness. I cried tears of happiness occasionally, and even then, my eyes never turned puffy, and tear tracks were never left. I had broken my left arm (twice), a rib, sprained my ankle, received various cuts and bruises, even got a slight concussion from Quidditch, but I never cried once, not even when the Skele-Grow was kicking in, and very painfully. But nothing hurt like a broken heart.

"_Not even the coldest man on earth can go through his life without crying once. You can never hold in your emotions. You can for a while, but at some point in your life, they will break loose and come pouring like the rain." _

That was what Gran always said; it was one of her favourite sayings. I guess it did apply to me, because all of those times Slytherin girls made fun of me because my mother was a Squib, it was like a tiny dagger to my heart each time. Each time someone hurt me physically and emotionally, it was like a needle to my heart. And when those daggers and needles built up over time, I was closer to breaking down. And when the final blow landed, everything indeed did come pouring out.

All I could say was it hurt. A lot.

Walking to the washroom, I splashed water on my face, trying to get rid of the puffiness. It worked slightly, and I headed downstairs, hoping Gran and Grampa wouldn't notice. Instead, I found a pile of breakfast and a note next to it.

_My dear Lia, _

_Your grandfather and I are on our way to visit your great uncle in Scotland, who is currently suffering from a terrible case of dragon pox, in case you've forgotten. As I said, I'm going to try to cure him with a special potion I used to concoct for my dear classmates who suffered from the very same disease. We will be home in time for Christmas, don't worry. If your mother gets home before we do, please tell her our current situation. _

_With Love, _

_Gran_

I remembered what they had told me last night; that they were going away to Scotland. I felt slightly disappointed; I wanted to tell Gran what happened at the Yule Ball, in hopes of advice and comfort, since I had had enough of hiding it from her the three days I've been at home. It looks like that's not going to happen.

As I ate my breakfast, toast with jam and pumpkin juice, I got an idea. I would call my mother, who was currently in Bulgaria, reporting the aftermath of a hurricane. Hopefully she would have enough time to hear me out and give me some quick words of wisdom. When I was done my breakfast, I placed it in the dishwasher and pressed the start button. Picking up the telephone, I dialled her cell phone number (since she had, like a phone for each country she went to) and I waited, excited, in the sitting room, looking out the window as a flock of birds took flight.

I heard her pick up and say, "Hello?"

"Hey, mum! It's Thalia."

"Oh, Thalia." She sounded surprised. "Well, how are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked, glad that I had at least a few minutes to talk to her.

"Fine, as always. Listen, I can't make it to England for Christmas, I have to cover another disaster area in Bulgaria, and it's going to take some time."

I felt disappointed. She barely had any time to visit, and that was only once a year; on Christmas. Now she couldn't go? "Don't you have someone else to do it for you?"

"Well, yes, but she wanted _me_ to cover it this time. So, how could I refuse?"

I felt shocked. Disappointed. Disgusted. Frustrated...heartbroken. "Oh. Okay, that's fine. I'll just tell Gran and Grampa. But can I at least ask you for advice?"

My mother sighed on the other end of the line. "I can't, sorry, Thalia. I'm busy right now, and I should be getting back to work. Can you e-mail or fax it to me?"

I suddenly felt angry. "No, I can't, because I'll probably have to wait another _week_ until I get a reply. Why can't you just say that this is _important_ to you? Family _is _more important than work, isn't it?"

"Thalia Isabelle Wilcox, you will NOT talk to me that way!" My mother was raising her voice, too, making me even angrier.

"Why can't you just put family before your work? Why can't you consider spending time with your only three members of family? You hardly spend any time here; it's always work, work, and work! Don't you know how much I miss you? Don't you know how much _we_ miss you?"

There was a long pause. A sharp intake of breath. "I don't have time for this. Go calm down and talk to me when you don't have an attitude."

The words spilled out before I could stop them. "You're just jealous that we're all wizards and _you're _not!"

The other end went silent. I could hear her ragged breathing, as if she was losing control. "Goodbye, Thalia."

I bit my lip, trying to hold it together. "Goodbye, mum."

Slamming the phone back onto the receiver, tears began to fall again.

. . .

Once I had calmed down from my sobbing session, I changed into dark washed jeans, a blue shirt, and a sweater. Deciding that I would take advantage of my grandparents' absence, I walked through the house, exploring it. When I had been a child, I never gave exploring indoors a thought; I was too busy playing outside, as I'm an outdoorsy person.

Not really finding anything satisfactory, I flopped into my grandparents' bed and gazed up at the ceiling. I then spotted a door on the ceiling, one I'd never seen before.

Getting up, I stood up on the bed and pulled the knob down, a ladder cascading onto the floor. Curious, I started climbing up it.

The attic was dark, so I clicked my little flashlight keychain on. I found the light switch and turned it on. There were piles of boxes spread across the tiny room. I coughed, dust getting up my nose.

I went over to a box and read the label. It said, _Terry and Alicia's Wedding._ I smiled when I saw a portrait with Gran in a simple but beautiful white dress, her chestnut hair in an up do, her face young and alight. Grampa looked dashing in his black suit, his dark hair closely cropped. They both beamed and waved up at me in the Charmed photograph. Placing it back into the box, I couldn't help but imagine me and Albus in that position, arm in arm, a newly wedded couple. I shook that thought off. He hated me, he would never consider even _kissing_ me.

I sighed, bringing the next box toward me. My heart raced when I saw what it said. _Sally_, it said, in Gran's loopy handwriting. I quickly opened it, but was slightly disappointed when it was mostly certificates, diplomas, and medals from high school and university. I dug through the box, in hopes of finding a wedding picture, my hopes about finding out the rest of my parentage getting high again. No such luck.

I finally found a wedding album, but most of the pictures were torn out; now there were only pictures of her friends and her family. I flipped through the album again and again.

I sat down, disappointed. Kicking the box away from me, it tipped over and I spotted a photograph wedged at the bottom of the box. I stood up and picked it out. I examined it; it was a picture of a man, he had sharp features, shaggy pale gold hair, and grey eyes. It was a Muggle picture, so he just stayed still, smiling charmingly and glassy-eyed. I wondered if maybe he was an old school friend of my mum's, as he was wearing a Yale jacket – Yale was the university in America my mum went to. I couldn't help but smile back at him; I knew he was a more special and dearer friend to my mum, I just knew it. I tucked it into my pocket.

Hopefully I could figure out who this guy was. I had a feeling he could tell me more about my mother and father.

. . .

After fixing myself lunch, I began subconsciously thinking about my friends.

It was true; I missed them. By now, I would've been over at the Potters', the Weasleys', or the Burrow. Right now, we would've been laughing around the fire, talking about what had happened over the first term and what would happen over the next. I would've been telling them that my grandparents were in Scotland to cure my great uncle of chicken pox. Scorpius would suggest ways of curing it; he was the Potions genius out of the four of us. As Scorpius would be listing the ingredients, Albus would crack a joke about the name of one. Rose and I would simultaneously smack him upside the head, causing Scorpius to laugh, and we would all laugh along.

I sighed, putting my cup of tea down and running a hand through my chestnut locks. I missed those times, and now it was all thrown away because of a stupid Yule Ball. Why did things have to be so complicated? Before that, it was normal; we had our inside jokes and good times...how could things change in the blink of an eye? Rose and Albus obviously hate me, and Scorpius is probably embarrassed and hates me, too...

Well, he probably hates me the least, so why not owl him? I got up from the kitchen table and sprinted up the stairs to my room. I got a piece of parchment out of my trunk (I didn't feel like unpacking) along with a quill and ink pot. Sitting down at my desk, my hand hovering over the page, I wondered what I should write. Well, him being Scorpius, my brother-from-another-mother, I decided to be straightforward.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know, you're probably surprised that I'm writing to you, but, honestly, I've never heard silence quite this loud. I just want you to know that you don't even have to write back; you can just toss it aside, but please, just read this. Here goes nothing..._

_I miss you. I miss Rose. I miss Albus. I miss everything we all used to do, the pranks, the jokes, Quidditch...just being there for each other. What happened to the four of us, the Golden Quartet? I know I ruined your chances with Rose, and I'm sorry, I truly am. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, then that's fine. I just needed some therapy by writing this letter. And, just know, that even if you hate me, even if all three of you do, just remember, I still care. _

_Your friend (or ex-friend), _

_Thalia Willcox _

I looked at the letter. I had just poured my heart out to Scorpius and I felt better about it already. I folded it up, and placed it in a crisp envelope. I gave Athena a treat and, when she was done, I tied the letter to her leg.

"3097 Willow Street, London England, to Scorpius Malfoy, who resides on the second floor." I said. Athena nipped my finger affectionately, reminding me that she already knew the address by heart, as the four of us wrote to each other non-stop.

As Athena flew away, I wished on my lucky stars that everything would be fine again.

**A/N: I think I just gave you all a giant clue there...or possibly gave it away...**

**If you think you know what I'm talking about, please review, but I won't give you the answer. When the story's done, and if you found you're right, then congratulations! You're awesome in my books! :D **

**Hehe, okay, for last chapter's A/N #2 (you know? About the American who was attacked by Death Eaters? Yeah, that one) I will repeat the clues. **

**-Blood Relation**

**-Something in a tiny crystal ball in the Department of Mysteries (is mentioned in Ootp) **

**Review! **

**TFI**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait to update! Thanks again, reviewers! Have you figured it out yet? ;) Anyway, please forgive Rose last chapter when she yelled at Thalia; in this chapter it will explain (please don't think of her as a terrible person; I'm sure everyone has felt the same type of insecurity at some point in their life). Also, in this chapter, you will see the bright, comforting mother Hermione is. **

**Rose's POV**

"Good morning, Rose, Hugo." My mum smiled at each of us, her wand directing the frying pan to place the eggs onto our plates.

"Good morning, mum." Hugo and I chorused, him digging into his food noisily and me crinkling my nose in disgust. "Hey, mum, I'm going off to Milton Flynn-Fletchey's house today."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot Hugo. Finish up your breakfast and get ready. They're going to be here in about half an hour."

"Where's dad, mum?" I asked, eating my food slowly.

"Off to the Ministry already, I suppose. I'm off today, at least until later this afternoon." My mum answered, Banishing the frying pan to the sink, as it washed tself.

I nodded, my eyes downcast. I knew my mother was going to suggest sooner or later that I invite my friends over. And, that means, sooner or later, she was going to find out about the Yule Ball.

I didn't want to explain it all to her because I would be bound to burst into tears. I just hated that night, I just did.

I'd never admit it aloud, but Scorpius had broken my heart severely. That night I felt like something was going to go right, that I was going to finally get a happy ending. Like I was going to accomplish something other than getting an "Outstanding" on an exam.

But when I saw him and Thalia kissing, everything seemed like it was crashing down, every hope and dream shattered, along with my heart. When I'd run away from the Yule Ball, anger had built up inside of me.

So, naturally, I ranted and raved at her, my best friend of 6 and a half years and I didn't even stop to think about what I was saying. I didn't mean to hurt her; I just wanted to show how betrayed I had felt, how broken, how...jealous I was. Yes, I know, why on earth would Rose Weasley, daughter of two of the most famous wizards Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley, brightest witch of her generation, be jealous of her best friend?

It was simple, really. She was really popular and pretty (her brown, wavy hair is almost as soft as silk); she was probably the best Chaser in our generation, she had about half of the male population drooling, she was brilliant at Potions without even trying (while I was pants at it), and she got the guy in the end. The same guy I had a crush on, which she knew. And what was I, compared to her?

I was just a red-haired know-it-all witch. I was barely popular; the only thing I was probably popular for was my parents and brains. I could barely fly a broom, I doubt I even half a _tenth_ of the males at Hogwarts, even though I was great at almost every subject, what good did that do?

Yes, I was green with jealousy. And I hated every single moment of it.

I especially despised the rush of guilt that followed it, and in tow, my conscience saying, _Shame on you!_ She _was_ my friend after all, and I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I wanted the four of us to be friends, but my love for Scorpius still burned underneath.

Oh, Merlin, help me.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to my room. The walls were a soft violet color, with matching sheets on my bed. There were two book shelves filled with both Muggle and wizard books. On my bedside table, there lay a lamp, some pictures of my family and friends, and a jewellery box. Sitting down on my bed, I pulled my copy of _Defensive Spells, Grade 6_ out of my pile of books. As I was reading about the different and more complex forms of _Protego_, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, marking my spot with my finger.

My mum entered. She was a beautiful witch, even though she was in her early forties. Her bushy and slightly curly hazel hair was up in a loose bun and her wise brown eyes sparkled with knowledge. She was wearing a light purple turtleneck and simple jeans, an apron tied around her waist.

"What's wrong, Rose? Don't say nothing is, because I know that you only read textbooks that you've already read at least fifteen times when you're upset."

"Actually, twenty give or take a few times." I answered, watching the corners of my mum's mouth twitching.

"What's wrong, Rose?" My mum repeated, looking straight into my eyes, a searching look in her own.

I sighed. She was the only person I could talk to about this. "There was a Yule Ball at Hogwarts on Friday, and Al and I found Scorpius and Thalia snogging."

"Aw, Rose." My mum pulled me close to her and embraced me. I buried my face in her shoulder and I let the tears I was holding in slip down my face.

"What should I do? I want things to be better, but I feel betrayed and raw inside. I thought I could trust her. I thought that there was even a slight chance for him to return my feelings." I muttered the last sentence quietly, but my mother heard me anyway.

"Well, I felt the same way when I was your age. I even invited your father as my date to Professor Slughorn's Party. And then, he was stolen away by Lavender Brown." She grimaced at the name, and I giggled.

"Was she your best friend, too?"

My mother shook her head. "No, but we were dorm mates. I was just starting to think that maybe, she _was_ alright, until she snogged the living daylights out of him."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, for a time, I was upset and jealous, just like you. I really felt like I should've told him how I felt earlier. There were all sorts of 'what ifs' going through my mind right then and there." I nodded, I was in the same state. "But, then your father was poisoned but your Uncle Harry saved his life. He was in the Hospital Wing for a week or two, but after that, we were friends again."

"What about Lavender Brown?"

"Well," My mum looked smug, "When he was still in a coma, she came by and told him that she was there. But, instead of saying 'Lavender', he said, 'Hermione'. When he woke up, she broke it off."

I raised an eyebrow. "How does _that_ apply to my situation?"

"Well, there was one lesson I learned. I learned that sulking and fuming didn't do any good. I learned to never let a girl get in the way of my friendship with your father and uncle."

I nodded. It made sense. I should at least make peace with Scorpius and Thalia again, even if they're dating. "So, I should just patch things up? Try to focus on something we've built for over 6 years and keep it?"

"Yes. You should never let anything come in between something as strong as what you, Scorpius, Thalia, and Albus have. Now, get dressed." She pulled me off of my bed.

"Why?"

My mother grinned. "You said you wanted to go to that Muggle bookstore, didn't you?"

It was my turn to grin. "Thanks, mum!" I hugged her and quickly ran to my closet, searching for adequate articles of clothing.

As my mum shut the door, I found the perfect outfit. It was a grey jacket, a black blouse with sequins and light blue jeans and black furry boots.

Throwing them on, I ran downstairs. It looked like Hugo had already left with the Flynn-Fletcheys.

"Are you ready?" My mum asked, taking off the apron and putting on her jacket.

"Yes."

Stowing away our wands into our jacket pockets, mum held out her arm so we could Apparate. I've experienced Side-Along Apparation before, and let me tell you, I was glad my dad brought along a paper bag.

I took hold of it and the constricting but familiar feeling of Apparation engulfed us. When we landed, we were in an abandoned Muggle alley. Stepping out and when we made sure no one was watching we made our way to _Books, Nooks, and Crannies_, my favourite Muggle bookstore in all of England.

When we entered, the familiar tinkling of a bell, the smell of new books, and newly printed ink filled my nostrils. I stood in front of the entire store, taking in the scents that I absolutely loved. There were shelves and shelves of books, with three couches in the middle of the room. I glanced at my mum; she was smiling pleasantly as if the store had the same effect on her.

"Hello, there, Mr. Laurent." I greeted casually. He was an old man, somewhere in his late fifties, with grey receding hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Why, hello there, Rose. How are you today, Hermione?" The Muggle bookstore owner asked my mum, as she had shopped here when she was younger, even before she discovered she was a witch.

"I'm fine, Mr. Laurent, and you?"

"Good as always." He said, smiling. "We have some new books here, would you like to see them, Rose?"

I smiled politely. "No thank you, Mr. Laurent. I'm more into the classics."

He chuckled. "You remind me of your mother. She always used to come here when she was younger. She didn't pay attention to the new books, just settled into a chair and started flipping through Shakespeare."

I smiled, everyone said that I was just like my mum in several ways.

I walked over to the classics section and browsed through Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. I picked up a book and flipped through it, enjoying the smell of it. Suddenly, the smell of my Amortentia entered my mind again. I remembered that I had smelled my father's home made chocolate chip cookies, new books, and mint. I had identified where two of them came from, but where the mint's source was still a mystery. That was, until I had inhaled Scorpius's scent. It was mint, and from then on, I understood why I had smelled it in the first place.

I was flipping through _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ when I felt as if I was being watched. I ignored it; mum always said it was best to ignore someone who was staring at you. But when the minutes stretched on and on, I still felt the eyes on me.

I turned to the left, and saw a black hooded figure, watching me, and as it reached up, its sleeve slid down, revealing a faded mark, shaped like a snake coming out of a skull's mouth...

I looked at my mother, who was still talking to Mr. Laurent. I turned my head back, but the figure was gone. I sighed, shaking my head.

_You are losing it, Rose. _I thought.

When I picked out a pile of books, my mum paid for the items. "Bye, Mr. Laurent!" I called as we left the store.

"Anytime, Rose, Hermione. Come back soon!" He called merrily.

As we Apparated back home, my thoughts wandered back to the figure. Had it all been an illusion? Or was it real? I doubted that a Death Eater would go into a Muggle bookstore for books. I doubted that a Death Eater would go into a Muggle bookstore at all. Then a thought occurred to me.

_Would it be possible the Death Eaters were following me and my mum? _That sent a chill up my spine. No, the Aurors would take care of everything. Everything will be fine. Hopefully.

I picked up a copy of the Prophet and headed upstairs, my purchases in one hand and the newspaper in another.

Flipping through it, I searched for any article that told us the progress of tracking down the Death Eaters. There was an article mentioning a Death Eater attack on an American Auror in the United States. Skimming through it, I frowned. That was really weird. Why did they aim for the States when their supposed targets were in Britain? And apparently, there weren't any more attacks following the first. Strange.

Flopping onto my bed, I stared at the photo of the victim. With grey eyes and shaggy light gold hair, he looked strangely like someone I knew, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Tossing the newspaper aside, I picked a picture up of me and my three friends. I looked at Thalia, who had her arm around Albus and me. I had my arm around my best girl friend and Scorpius, who was grinning widely. They beamed up at me, and I watched as picture Scorpius squeezed my hand and my picture self blushed. I couldn't help but smile back.

The more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt about yelling at Thalia. I had been irrational, jumping to conclusions. I had seemed...like a hot-head, and not my normal self.

I promised myself that I would patch this all up, no matter what.

**A/N: Ooh, what about that creepy Death Eater in the bookstore? :O Haha, okay, from this chapter on, things are about to build up, action-wise. The next chapter and the one after that may not have so much action, but don't worry. Things are about to get interesting, especially in the 17****th**** chapter! :D **

**PS: Shout out for James Albus Potter, because he's doing a next generation fic, and he chose to include Thalia Wilcox as a starring OC! **

**TheFanfictionInator**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: Thank you to those for reviewing! If you're confused about this American dude who got attacked by Death Eaters, read Chapter 12 again. There will be a little Draco-Scorpius bonding in this chapter. Onto the story!**

**Scorpius's POV**

I was lying down on my bed when I heard the tapping on my window.

It was just a normal day; I was just staying in my room, which was painted a soft cream, containing three bookshelves, a desk, a keyboard, and a queen sized bed, at Malfoy residence, reading a Quidditch magazine, stewing in my thoughts. I wasn't thinking about the newest Nimbus in the advertisement my eyes were scanning over, or the next match between the Appleby Arrows and the Vratsa Vultures. I was thinking about Rose.

I couldn't believe I had messed up _so_ bad. Why on earth didn't I just ask her to the Ball? Why didn't I just pull her aside at the Ball and tell her my feelings right away? Why, why, why?

And now Albus hates me, I broke Rose's heart and Thalia...

The tapping on my window increased, and the little impacts on my window became more urgent. I looked up and my heart leaped. At first I thought that it was Rose's tawny owl, Hestia. But when I got off of my bed, I realised it wasn't. It was a silvery barn owl, and with another start, I realised it was Thalia's, Athena.

Opening the window, she flew in and landed on my desk. My own owl, Hermes, screeched, recognizing her. I threw her an owl treat before untying the letter from her leg. She nipped me happily and flew back out the window. I opened it excitedly, wondering what it contained. I unfolded the piece of parchment and started reading it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know, you're probably surprised that I'm writing to you, but, honestly, I've never heard silence quite this loud. I just want you to know that you don't even have to write back; you can just toss it aside, but please, just read this. Here goes nothing..._

_I miss you. I miss Rose. I miss Albus. I miss everything we all used to do, the pranks, the jokes, Quidditch...just being there for each other. What happened to the four of us, the Golden Quartet? I know I ruined your chances with Rose, and I'm sorry, I truly am. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, then that's fine. I just needed some therapy by writing this letter. And, just know, that even if you hate me, even if all three of you do, just remember, I still care. _

_Your friend (or ex-friend), _

_Thalia Wilcox _

I was shocked. She thought that I _hated _her? I thought that she hated _me_! I suddenly felt a rush of brotherly affection for her. I wanted to reassure her, to hug her.

I suddenly realized that I was thinking exactly what Thalia was. I wanted the four of us together, but how?

I needed some fresh air; I always did when I needed to think. Throwing on my coat, and hat, I walked down the hallway that separated my room, my parents', the bathroom and the two guest bedrooms.

I walked down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. It had a marble counter top in the middle of it, surrounded by black barstools. There were cupboards and shelves on the walls, complete with an oven, fridge, and a ceramic sink. It had an air of simple expensive quality, with its clean state.

I walked through it and into the dining room, which was connected to the living room. It had a giant mahogany table, with matching chairs. There was a golden chandelier hanging above. In the living room, there was a fireplace with leather cream coloured couches surrounding it. There were several paintings and lamps, which my mother took great care in cleaning and polishing.

Walking out the back door, I put my boots on and braced myself as the chilly air hit me. There were a few solitary flakes falling from the sky, and adding to the thick blanket of snow on the ground. Glad that the snow only came up to halfway up my boots, I trudged through the (rather massive) yard. You see, you may think that my dad went a little overboard with the house, but he just wanted to make it elegant enough for me and my mother, and not too extravagant. You may also think that he's gone mad, but when you compare it to Malfoy Manor, you'd agree.

The gardens my mum tended to in the summer and spring were now covered with snow. The yard was peppered with trees here and there, and the biggest of them all, an oak, was smack dab in the middle. It was my favourite by far, because my dad used to sit under there with me and we would just talk. I definitely missed those times, too.

I walked around the perimeter, breathing in the cold air. How could I bring us back together? Could I get us all in one room and talk? Or would I require some cunning plan?

I kept walking around, hands in my pockets, trying to formulate some type of solution. It was terribly frustrating. Every time one part of my brain developed some kind of idea, another part would push it down, saying, _No, that's not good enough! Rose would never forgive you with that codswallop! _It went on and on and on; a shouting match inside my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the back door open and close.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The voice startled me so much that I almost tripped on my own feet. I looked up and my silver eyes met my father's. He was wearing his own jacket, jeans, a sweater and boots. He looked so normal, so casual, so unlike Draco Malfoy, the rich, aristocratic pureblood wizard that people saw him as. His platinum blonde hair – a shade paler than mine – was combed back. He was looking at me with that strange, knowing look that puzzled me so much.

"Er, sure." I said, regaining my balance. He nodded, and we walked together, silently, for a few minutes. I snuck a look at him. He had his head held high, but not out of arrogance, but because he was enjoying the atmosphere the yard provided us.

He addressed me, eyes admiring the cloudy sky, a tiny smile on his face. "What's bothering you, Scorpius?"

I bit my lip. Could I pour my heart out to my father? Would it be safe to?

Choosing my words carefully, I said, "Well, you know the Yule Ball that happened last week?"

My father nodded, listening. He always knew not to interrupt when I was telling him my problems.

I decided not to use names. My father didn't need a heart attack. "Well, I wanted to ask this girl, and I thought she was already going with someone. So, I decided that I would tell her my feelings during the Ball, no matter what. But, apparently she _didn't_ have a date, so then when I went looking for her, I got stuck under the mistletoe with my best friend. Then, my best mate saw, and so did the girl that I like and now they hate me but I want us all to be friends again. But how?"

My father contemplated my problem, and we didn't speak for another couple of minutes. I could practically see the gears whirring in his head. He may have been a sneaky, arrogant Slytherin back in his school days, and maybe not such a brave one, but he was definitely smart and clever.

When he finally spoke, I held my breath, hoping for a good solution. "Well," he said, a twinkle in his eyes, "you can only do the one solution possible, and it's the one right in front of you. I may be a bit of a hypocrite, considering I _never_ did this in my school days, not until your mother came along, but this is the most simple and straightforward solution. You apologize."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I expected someone to pop out of the shrubbery and yell, "GOTCHA!" but no one did such a thing. I searched in my father's eyes, but all I saw was fathomless seriousness. "A-apologize?" I stammered.

He nodded, eyes skyward once again. "I was taught many things, growing up as a Malfoy. I learned how to put yourself in front of others, especially ones who had a lower blood status as you. I learned to think that pure bloods excelled and were the best people in society. I learned many things but, I was never taught to apologize. I wondered why for many years. I decided to ignore it, to put what I had learned to the test. But whenever I hurt someone, there was always a twinge of guilt inside my stomach. Over the years, it built up, and one day, I felt it engulf me. The horror, guilt, the remorse of what I had done washed over me like a tidal wave. I realized then and there that the only way to get rid of that feeling was by apologizing. I hurt your mother once," he said, grey eyes distant, "And I felt horrible. I felt the tidal wave wash over me once again, but it stopped, once I did the unthinkable. I said sorry to her." He chuckled, reminiscing. "She looked shocked for a moment, and then burst out laughing. I asked her what was so funny and she said, a Malfoy apologizing means more to me than anything. So she forgave me. After that, I learned how important apologizing was."

I couldn't help but smile. He was right. "How soon should I do it?"

He shrugged. "Any time, but if I were you, I would suggest doing it now. Floo over to that best friend of yours and tell her what your plan is. I'm sure she'll agree." He winked, and I swore he knew just who the 'girl I like', 'best mate', and 'best friend' were.

I grinned. "Thanks, father."

"No, problem, Scorpius. I hope it works."

"Yeah," I said, and this time I truthfully did.

Running into the house, I took off my winter boots and replaced them with my sneakers. I shed my winter coat and hat and headed to the living room. My mum was reading a novel and looked up from it, her dark hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes questioning.

"I need to pay a visit to one of my friends." I said.

"Well, don't take too long. Be home by dinnertime." She answered, turning back to her page.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, which was in a little ceramic container, I stepped into the fireplace and braced myself.

"154 Pine Crescent, London England!" I said, dropping the powder as I disappeared up my family's ornate fireplace in a flurry of emerald flames. I tucked in my arms, holding my breath and closing my eyes. A moment later, I stumbled out of a fireplace and into a house I had visited many times.

Coughing, I brushed off the soot and took in my surroundings. I was in a sitting room, with sofas and a Muggle television set. "Thalia?" I called.

I heard someone sprinting down the stairs, and sure enough, it was my best friend. She was wearing her chestnut hair in a side braid, a grey cardigan on top of a lavender shirt, stone washed jeans, and Converse. She stood there, gaping at me, from the entrance of the sitting room. Then, in a flash, she was hugging me tightly, and I felt something wetting my shoulder.

"Thalia? Are you crying?" I asked, hugging her back and grinning.

"Y-yeah, I guess," She said, embracing me tighter.

I laughed, and I pulled back, holding her at arm's length. "I'm not mad at you, you know," I said quietly.

She had a look of shock on her face, and then she laughed, throwing her head back. "That's a relief. Why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I have a plan to get us all back together. You ready?" she nodded. I took a breath and said, "We apologize. Fix things up."

She looked at me with a strange expression. "That's it?" She sounded a bit crestfallen.

I chuckled. "My dad said it's the best thing we have."

She pursed her lips, thinking. "Sure. I guess it _is_ the best thing we can do."

I grinned. "Okay, you Floo over to Albus's place, and I'll go to Rose's."

She looked a bit doubtful, but said, "Alright."

I stepped into the fireplace first, heart racing. Here goes nothing.

"76 Wellington Road, London, England!" I said, and I was once engulfed in a mass of emerald flames.

**A/N: Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is something we've all probably been waiting for!;) tell me how I did! Oh yeah, and sorry, this year (in the story) is 2022, not 2024. Whoops! :S When I typed it, I must've let my mind wander, and instead of 2022, I typed 2024! **

**Albus's POV**

I poked at my breakfast.

I didn't feel like eating; there was something gnawing at my stomach that had diminished my appetite.

I watched as my brother James, who dropped by from his flat, was telling my sister Lily about his stories at Auror training.

"...and then, we had to sneak up on these dummies and fire Stunning spells while they moved. It was _so _cool! But then, Fred was in the middle of saying a spell when he tripped and instead of hitting the dummy, he hit the instructor."

Lily laughed, and I just kept poking at my food. My brother raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with you, Al? You would be at least rolling your eyes at me!" Turning to Lily, he asked, "What's going on with him?"

Lily shrugged. "He's probably still depressed at what happened at the Yule Ball."

His eyes glittered mischievously. "Go on."

I sighed, pushing my plate back. Getting up, I left the kitchen, only to be confronted by Kreacher, our (incredibly old) House Elf.

"Would Master Albus like more toast?" He croaked in his bullfrog voice.

I shook my head politely. "No thanks, Kreacher."

Shooting a concerned look my way – as I _never_ turned food down – the House Elf scurried back over to my brother and sister.

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was a very old but, after my mum and dad were done with it, it was actually liveable and clean. All of the tapestries and portraits (especially the shrieking Mrs. Black, thank Merlin!) were removed and the bare walls polished. The heads of past House Elves were also discarded, along with various other bits and pieces of Magical Creatures. The assorted Dark objects that once littered the shelves were thrown out, along with the Creature bits.

As finished I walking up the flights of stairs, I headed to my bedroom. The Gryffindor coat of arms, Quidditch posters and some Muggle rock and roll concert posters covered the once bare and dusty walls. Flopping on my bed, I played with the Snitch that my father had given me for my sixteenth birthday. He said that it was the second Snitch he caught. I wonder why he didn't give me his first one.

Suddenly, I heard people talking on the other side of the wall. Pressing my ear against it, I recognized one as my dad's and the other as one of my dad's co-Aurors Seamus Finnigan. I concentrated hard so I could hear their conversation. When that didn't work, I silently got up from my bed and made my way to my dad's study. Making sure I didn't make noise, I crept up to the door. Listening hard, I heard the conversation clearly.

"...chaos everywhere, it's terrible!" Mr. Finningan said.

"Whoa, slow down, Seamus. Repeat everything again, from the beginning. I can't understand you. Catch your breath first and _then_ tell me." That was my dad's voice.

"Thomas Hollister has escaped from custody! Everything's been thrown into havoc because people are starting to suspect he's a Death Eater! And apparently something from the Department of Mysteries has also been taken, too!"

There was heavy silence. _Thomas Hollister?_ I thought. _The American Auror__?__ Impossible!_ I stepped closer, anticipated.

"Well, Seamus, I guess I need to head right over. I'll just grab my coat and I'll meet you over there via Floo. Oh, and alert the others I'll be there soon." My dad said.

"Alright. But just hope they aren't right." And with that, I heard Mr. Finnigan step into the fireplace built into my dad's study and whoosh away in a flurry of flames.

"Alright, Al, come on in." My dad said. I silently cursed myself for being caught and pushed the door open.

It was quite a roomy study, complete with a giant chair that reminded me of the Headmistress's, a large desk with papers scattered all over it, a globe, a lampshade, many drawers and filing cabinets, and Charmed pictures. I looked over and saw one with the five of us standing at a beach; I was probably eight, James ten, and Lily six. They smiled up at us, my dad and mum hand in hand. Picture dad winked at me.

My real dad was looking out the window, probably thinking hard. When he turned around, I was looking sheepishly at my sneakers. When I looked up, the sides of his mouth were twitching, an amused glint in his emerald eyes.

"You know," He said, a smile giving in, "You really remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Can I go with you?" I blurted out. My dad smiled.

"Well," He said, a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Why not?"

I grinned. I was ecstatic. I was _really _going on an Auror investigation! Well, even if it was at the Ministry, it _was_ still an investigation, right?

"Get your coat on, Al. Call your brother. If we're going to the Auror department, he might as well come along so we can drop him off at Auror training."

I nodded and bounded down the stairs. Finally! Something to spice up my holidays! Well, not that they aren't exciting - Christmas day is in two days – but actual danger? Sweet! It'll take my mind off of –

_Oh, Al, don't think of that,_ I thought. _Focus on what happened at the Ministry._

Stepping into the kitchen where my brother and sister where, I said, "James? We're going to the Ministry. Meet us at dad's study."

"Can I come?" Lily asked.

I ruffled her red hair, making her scowl and flatten it. "No, sorry, Lils. You're going to the Scamanders', remember? To see Lysander?" I smirked when she blushed furiously.

"I-I'm mostly going to see Aunt Luna!" She protested.

James smiled. "Sure you are, Lily-Flower. Let's go, Al." My brother said.

We grabbed our coats and climbed up the flights of stairs and entered my father's study.

"Let's go." My dad said, nodding toward the fireplace.

James went first, dropping the Floo powder and disappearing in a flurry of green flames. Stepping in, I grabbed a handful of the stuff and said, "Auror Department, emergency entrance number 3!" I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, and when I stepped out, I saw a group of Aurors gathered around, talking amongst each other. When they saw the three of us, they rushed forward, their voices mingled.

"Okay, okay, stop! I need quiet! I need to see this for myself! James, go to Auror training; you know where it is! Al, follow me!" My dad said, pushing through the clump. We were met by Uncle Ron, who walked alongside both of us.

"Thank Merlin you showed up, Harry! It's been utter chaos in here!" He said.

"So I've heard," My dad muttered.

We headed to the custody room, where it looked like a prison cell, minus the bars. "We first found out he was gone at 7:00 am. Since then, people are assuming he's one of _them_." Uncle Ron said.

My dad walked over to the cot where Thomas was supposedly was sleeping. He inspected it, looking closely at the make-shift bed as if he was looking for microscopic clues. He picked up a piece of clothing; a shred of Mr. Hollister's shirt.

"It looks like there was a struggle," My dad said, inspecting the shred closely. "I think he was taken against his will."

"You mean he was abducted?" I asked, shocked.

My dad nodded, and turned to Uncle Ron. They exchanged looks; as if they were communicating silently. My uncle's eyes widened. "D-Death Eaters?"

My dad nodded solemnly. "They're the only people who could've done it. I mean, wasn't he brought here because he was running away from them? If it was someone else, then my name's not Harry Potter." My dad stated.

My Uncle's face paled. "I'll go tell them. I hope you're right, Harry." He added, nodding toward my dad.

"I hope so, too, Ron."

. . .

When my dad was finished poking around, we entered a room of whispering Aurors.

They instantly quieted down when they spotted my father and me. "Listen up, everyone. I have a sneaking suspicion about Thomas Hollister. He was abducted." The room gasped simultaneously.

"By Death Eaters." The room broke out in quiet murmurs, all shocked.

"I'm going to go check out the Department of Mysteries. Albus," He said, looking at me, "You have to go home, do you understand? You're safe over there. No protests; there's a chance you could get lost at the Ministry. And I don't need another abduction case."

I sighed, defeated. "Yes, dad."

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, I said, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London England!"

As I stumbled out of the fireplace, I dusted off the soot, frustrated. _Why couldn't I stay over there? I mean, wouldn't it be safer with a bunch of Aurors around me?_ I sighed. Why didn't anyone take me seriously?

I wondered why on earth I couldn't have any excitement in my life. I mean, why not at least an investigation on a Death Eater abduction?

Little did I know that something doubly dangerous was coming my way.

. . .

I was just sitting in the sitting room (which was now shiny and cobweb free) looking out the window and admiring the blanket of snow as powder white miniscule flakes were added to the mass.

All of a sudden, I heard a mass of flames roar in the fireplace. _Weird, _I thought. _I didn't ignite the fireplace..._

I turned around and my jaw dropped. She was standing in front of me, her chestnut hair in a side-braid, a grey cardigan and a purple top, dark jeans, and Converse on.

Thalia smiled sheepishly, even a little shyly. "Hi," she said.

I gaped at her for a few more seconds, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish's. I finally stood up and walked over to her. I stopped when we were a few feet away. "What," I said, "Are you doing here?"

She bit her lip, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" She blurted out. "I really am."

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

She sighed, exasperatedly. "I'm sorry for the whole misunderstanding! Listen, Albus, Scorpius and I don't like each other! It was the damn mistletoe! Please believe me."

I looked deep onto her blue-grey eyes. I wanted _so_ bad to believe her, but...I couldn't. How could I believe that things would be okay after this? "How can I believe you?"

"Just, please! I-I'm sorry! I truly am! How do you want me to prove it to you?" She begged.

_Kiss me, _I thought, but shoved that thought away. "I want you to promise that you'll never see Scorpius again." I know, it was selfish, but how could I know for sure?

She looked shocked. "I can't! He's my friend! He's your _best mate!_"

"All's fair in love and war," I stated.

"What?" she said.

"Never mind."

She turned her pleading eyes on me. "I _can't_! Why are you doing this? What happened to you? What happened to _us?" _

I sighed. I wanted so much to hold her, to make things better, but I couldn't go on if forgiving her meant giving her away to Scorpius. "I can't." _My heart hurts too much. It can't take any more._ I looked away.

"Please." She put a hand on my arm. It was so warm, and it filled me.

I turned away. I couldn't take this anymore. I had gotten so used to burying my feelings, and now they were resurfacing again.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see Thalia with a furious expression on her face. "You know what? I haven't given up on you the whole time we've been away from Hogwarts. And now I come here to try to make things better, but you just come and make things really hard for the both of us. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want all of this to go away and we'll pretend none of this ever happened. Deal?"

I suddenly felt angry, too. "No, _no _deal. I can't pretend that it never happened. How can we ignore something like that? It's impossible!"

"Well, would you rather wallow around in sorrow and live in the past? That's codswallop!"

"I'd rather fix it now than stuff it in the corner and ignore it!" I yelled.

"It's better than possibly not being able to solve it! Don't you want things the way they were?" Thalia groaned in frustration. "Merlin, I just want to be friends again, to live, laugh, and have fun! After all these years, you're still as stubborn as ever. I try to convince you to eat spinach, you swat it away! I try to get you to ask the girl who you like to Hogsmeade, and you chicken out! I try to convince you I'm in love with you - " She clapped her hands over her mouth as if she had just said a foul swear word.

My head swam. _Thalia? In _love _with me?_ I wanted to jump for joy, sing on top of a roof, and smack myself silly, all at the same time. How didn't I notice it before? Merlin, maybe I _was _as dense as Rose implied. All of a sudden, it dawned on me. All of those times she hugged, brushed by me, talked to me, laughed at my jokes, smile...it was all because she loved me. And I loved her.

She misinterpreted the silence and went to leave, eyes brimmed with tears. I grabbed her arm. "Thalia, wait." I said. When she turned to me, I knew it was now or never. This was it.

I leaned in and met my lips with hers. Instantly, there were fireworks exploding, and I couldn't believe it. I was kissing the girl of my dreams. At first she was surprised, but then she locked her arms around my neck and ran a hand through my hair. I then snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Our lips moved in synch, as if this was meant to be.

_Maybe it is,_ I thought.

After a while, we broke apart, as the need for oxygen presented itself. Breathing heavily, our faces just inches apart, I grinned lost in her beautiful blue-grey eyes. She looked up and grinned back. _I love her smile,_ I thought, feeling as if I was walking on air.

"So," I said, "How long have you been in love with me?"

She laughed a merry, musical sound. "Since Fourth year."

I was shocked. _Fourth_ year? Merlin!

"How about you?" She asked, her eyelashes tickling my face.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Erm, since third year."

She laughed again. "Third year? Well, I must be as dense as Rose implies!"

"Same here," I chuckled. "So, you're not in love with Scorpius?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean, he's a nice guy, but he's like my brother. You're the one for me."

I couldn't believe this! I pinched myself, checking if this was just a dream. Ouch, nope, it was real.

She rolled her blue-grey eyes. "Are you going to kiss me again, or what?"

I smirked good-naturedly. "Of course."

I leaned in again, but was stopped by someone saying, "Ahem,"

We jumped apart as if we were electrocuted. Scorpius was standing in front of the fireplace, looking amused. "Well, I see you two have made up."

"Oh, hey, Scorpius." I said uncomfortably, suddenly regretting what I had said earlier. "Erm, sorry for me yelling at you and all that at the Yule Ball. Are we good now?"

My best mate grinned. "Yeah, I guess." We shook hands, but then Scorpius sobered up again.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you guys. It's really important."

Thalia and I nodded, and I intertwined my hand in hers. "What is it, Scorp?" She asked.

"Rose has been abducted."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Yeah, I know right? Right after Albus and Thalia get their happy ending, something goes wrong! Yeah, I'm sorry. Ooh, how did you like this chapter? Was the romance scene good? Terrible? Tell me your opinion! And yes, Rose and Scorpius **_**will**_** get their own little romantic scene, too! I have enough romance left for this story! Don't worry!**

**Please Review! **

**TheFanfictionInator**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed! This is going to be a shorter-ish chapter. Sorry. :S **

**Thalia's POV**

"Rose has been abducted."

"What?" Albus and I said, shocked. I couldn't believe this. Just when things were looking up, something bad happens!

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Are you sure she isn't just away with her mum or something?"

Scorpius nodded solemnly. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

I looked at Albus. His hand was gripping mine so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His (extremely gorgeous) emerald eyes were wide with shock, concern, and determination. "Let's go," He said.

As Scorpius Flooed to Rose's house first, I took the time to talk to Al. "Do you think she's fine?"

He looked at me and leaned in to give me a soft peck on the lips. Ever since we'd first kissed, I had felt different. I felt like I could do anything, like I was fearless. All of my depression had evaporated and was replaced by confidence. When I heard that Rose had been abducted, I didn't feel the fear that usually boiled at the pit of my stomach. Now, I just felt white-hot anger for whoever who did it.

When he pulled away, I saw such love and adoration in those eyes. I felt my heart melt (something that usually _doesn't_ happen) and he squeezed my hand. "She'll be fine," He said, "We'll find her." I smiled and squeezed his hand back.

We let go so that I could Floo to the Weasley residence first. Stumbling out of the fireplace, I examined the sitting room. It was tidy and clean – courtesy of Mrs. Hermione Weasley – with black leather couches, watercolour paintings, a Muggle television set, lamps and nightstands.

As Albus Flooed in from behind, we walked over to Scorpius who was looking sadly at a portrait that portrayed Rose's family. It was a Charmed photo, and everyone was beaming at us, except for Rose, who was pleading at us with her eyes, as if to say, _Help me_. Looking at the grandfather clock to the right, I saw that her hand was at Mortal Peril.

"Come on, I'll show you her room." Scorpius said, tearing his eyes from the portrait.

When we reached Rose's room, we were met by shattered glass littering the floor. There was a giant hole in the window, where it was probably obvious she was taken.

"When I Flooed in, I heard a crashing sound upstairs, so I ran up here as soon as I could, but I was too late. All I could see was the tails of two brooms. And look at this note." Scorpius handed Albus and I a crumpled piece of paper.

_What on earth is with these notes?_ I thought as Al read it aloud.

"' If you want her, come and get her. Meet us at Malfoy Manor and we can make a deal.'" Albus looked up from the parchment. I looked over his shoulder and I saw that it was signed by a snake coming out of a skull's mouth; the Dark Mark.

"Death Eaters?" I asked, shocked.

Scorpius nodded solemnly. "It _does_ fit, doesn't it?" He sighed and looked out the window, running a hand through his silvery blonde hair. Albus and I locked eyes. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Why don't we go after them? I mean, you know where Malfoy Manor is, right, Scorpius? We could take brooms and fly there."

Scorpius turned away from the window, I look of pure disbelief. "And possibly get killed? And if we survive, possibly get expelled from Hogwarts? We _may_ be Gryffindors, but that is crossing the line between brave and irrational! No way!"

I wasn't going to give up this easily. "Look, this is _Rose_ we're talking about. We've got to save her. I mean, they're probably waiting for her parents and relatives to come, aren't they? We'll catch them by surprise."

"Thalia, I think that _is_ a little irrational. I mean, we're just underage Hogwarts students. We can't take on _Death Eaters_!" Albus said.

I looked at him pleadingly. "Oh, come on! If it was _me_, you'd be over there by now!"

Albus looked like he was fighting an internal battle. Finally, he gave in. "Oh, fine. Rose _is_ my cousin. Scorpius?"

"Yeah," I added, "Her fate rests in our hands. And if you loved her, you would do this."

Scorpius sighed. He looked like he wanted so much to go after her, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk expulsion from Hogwarts. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he said, "Do you know if Mr. Weasley has any spare brooms? Preferably Nimbuses?"

"Yes! Thank you Scorpius!" I said, running over and hugging him. He patted my back, a small grin on his face.

We went outside and grabbed three Nimbus 3000s from the shed in the Weasleys' backyard. "Do you have your wands?" I asked.

They took their wands out of their coat pockets and lifted them up in the air. Making sure I had mine, I stowed it back in my own coat pocket and swung a leg over my Nimbus. The air was cool but there was barely any snow falling. Glancing over to Scorpius and Albus, who were also readying themselves, I said, "Are you ready?"

They nodded. Scorpius said, "On the count of three! One, two, three!" On the last word, we kicked off hard. I laughed, joyful, happy to be back in the air. I closed my eyes as the cold air whipped around my face, blowing my braid back and forth.

"Follow me!" Scorpius yelled. We formed a line, Scorpius first, me next, and Albus last. Making sure we weren't spotted by Muggles, we rose up and flew mostly behind the clouds. Shivering and wishing that I had worn a thicker jacket, I looked down. The houses were growing less and less, and the scenery turned mostly snowy white with the occasional mansion here and there.

We swerved left and right, adjusting to the moving clouds. Just when I lost the feeling in my face, we swooped down, apparently nearing our destination. As we drew closer to the ground, I saw a giant mansion, handsome, old, and looming. As we finally landed in front of the iron wrought gate, shivering and shaking off the snowflakes that gathered on our clothes, I observed the mansion closely. It was white and majestic, but with the air of an old and weathered house. The gardens and front yard were blanketed with snow, with a few solitary patches of green.

Scorpius shuddered. "Ugh, I haven't been here in years, ever since my grandfather stopped talking to me and my father. It looks so creepy."

I nodded, agreeing. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, not with fear and anxiety, but with adrenaline and bravado. I reached for Albus's hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

He smiled at me, and then sobered up again. "Let's get going."

As we pushed open the gate, we made our way up the long drive as Malfoy Manor became larger. When we reached the giant front door, I took a deep breath. My heart was now throwing itself against my ribcage. The excitement I felt was like how I felt before a Quidditch match.

Pushing the door open, we stepped in.

**A/N: Please review! **

**TheFanfictionInator**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A/N: OOH, THIS CHAPTER IS AT MALFOY MANOR! :D YAY! Haha, okay, not so much 'yay'. Caution: violent torturing scene. **

**Rose's POV**

I woke up bound to a chair.

Feeling groggy, I blinked several times until everything came back into view. I was in a bare, giant, ornate, and once handsome room, with an ancient chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I realized that I didn't recognize this place. It was a dim room, pale sunlight filtering in from a pair of windows. I remembered faintly the masked men in dark robes blasting a spell through my window, grabbing me from behind, and then Stunning me unconscious...

I reached for my pocket and found that my wand was missing. Spotting it on a faraway table with another wand, I cursed silently. I looked beside me, and almost cried out in surprise when I saw two other people, unconscious, and also bound to chairs.

I recognized one as Thalia's mum, Sally Wilcox. We had met over the various times Scorpius, Albus, and I had come over to Thalia's Gran's house for Christmas holidays. Her dark brown hair was swept into a ponytail and her blue eyes closed. She was wearing a pinstriped business suit; as she was a Muggle reporter. What puzzled me the most was why she was _here_.

The other person was the man that I recognized from the Daily Prophet; the American Auror who had been attacked by Death Eaters. His pale gold hair was falling into his eyes and a thin trickle blood was running from his forehead. Examining him closely, I realized that he looked strangely like someone I knew...

Miss Wilcox had woken up from her unconscious state and was looking frantically around. When she saw me, I motioned for her to be silent. She nodded, her eyes wide. She also scanned the room with her eyes and they grew more confused by the minute. When she spotted the man in the chair between us, her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

She seemed as if she knew him. _That's weird. How would she?_ I tried to ask her through hand gestures, but then someone's footsteps echoed through the room. Steeling myself, I gathered my Gryffindor courage and put on a poker face.

Lucius Malfoy walked in, closely flanked by three other masked men I recognized as Death Eaters. They stopped when they spotted Ms. Wilcox and I awake.

"Ah, so you're awake," One Death Eater said.

"Oh, but it looks like Hollister over here is still unconscious, Dolohov," Death Eater number two spoke to the first one.

"I think we knocked him out pretty good, Flint." Said the third one, guffawing.

"Yeah, good. He was pretty feisty when we took him from Auror Headquarters, Nott." Flint said.

Lucius Malfoy just stood there, glassy eyed, Flint's wand pointing at his back...

"You're putting him under the Imperius Curse," I said, and then instantly regretted speaking in the first place when they turned to me.

"Smart one, are you, Weasley? Just like your filthy Mudblood mother." Dolohov sneered.

I stuck my chin out. "My parents and relatives will be here soon. They're going to save me and you'll lose, once again."

Nott laughed a cold, hard sound. "I don't think so, Red. Your parents aren't coming any time soon. It will be hours before they find out you're missing. But we're not after you and your relatives. We're after your friends."

_What? My friends? Why?_ I thought.

"Yes, your friends," Flint said, "We're not after your relatives. It's your friends we want."

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"It's Wilcox and Malfoy we're after. We need to get rid of them first before we can carry on our plans." Nott said.

"Why, though?" I asked again.

"Enough questions!" Dolohov roared. He stepped over to Thalia's mom and glared at her. "Where is your daughter?"

Ms. Wilcox looked absolutely terrified. "I-I don't know."

With a flick of his wand, he cut the ropes that bonded her to the chair. He now stood over her, snarling, "You will tell me where your daughter is, or else I can guarantee that you will never see daylight again, filthy Squib."

She was now shaking, tears streaming from her eyes. "I-I don't know where she is, I swear!"

"_CRUCIO!"_ Dolohov yelled. She screamed, and her body writhed and twisted in pain, lifting it up and down in the air, as if she was being wrung like a towel by a giant.

"You will tell me _now_!" Another flick of the wand, and she rose again, her body contorted in pain. I kept wincing as I watched. I hated to see her getting tortured. I had to do something. When I saw the man starting to stir and open an eye. He had been awake the whole time? Thinking fast, I whispered to him, "Hey, can you Summon your wand over to you? But keep your eyes closed and do it nonverbally." When he gave a small nod, I smiled to myself. _Thank you mum for your resourceful and bright brain that I inherited. _

Thalia's mum landed face down on the marble floor with a thud, cuts and slashes all over her face and body. Dolohov stepped over to her, his voice low and rumbling. "Tell me where she is."

"S-she c-called m-me yesterday. I-I th-think she's still in England." With that, her head collapsed on the floor, her eyes half-shut, one of her eyelids cut and bleeding.

"Wait!" I said. Dolohov turned back to me, eyebrows raised. "Don't torture her, torture me. I know exactly where she is." I felt like I was inching closer and closer to a bear trap, waiting with a racing heart for it to close on me.

"Ah, Red knows where they are, Dolohov. Isn't she smart? Tell us where she is." Nott said, obviously excited.

I put on a devious smirk that would've made Scorpius proud. _Scorpius. _I felt my heart swell at the thought of him. _If I don't make it out of this, I just want you to know...I love you._ _Thalia...you're the best friend ever and I hate myself for yelling at you. Albus...you're the best cousin and friend I could ever ask for. Mum, dad, Hugo, Aunt Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Uncle Harry, Bill, George, Percy, Charlie, late Uncle Fred, James, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Roxy, Fred, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Teddy...I love you all. _My confidence grew, along with my courage. "Never in a million years, bitches."

They stared at me for a minute, evidently surprised, and then put on expressions of pure fury. "Alright, you asked for it." All three raised their wands, pointing them at me.

_I love you. _I thought, closing my eyes and picturing every detail of Scorpius's beautiful face. It was probably the last time I would ever see it. His silky platinum blonde hair, his mysterious grey eyes, that playful smirk...

"_CRUCIO!"_

The pain came, fast, furious, and white-hot. It seized my heart and wrung it so hard that a scream escaped my throat. Every inch of my body screamed. I felt triple the pain I had ever felt in my sixteen years. My nerves felt like they were being fried by electricity and my mind were filled with images and thoughts that caused me pain to no end. I felt like I was barely inches from dying.

I finally landed on the ground on my back. I felt something hot and wet trickle down the side of my face. I closed my eyes, my body still sizzling in pain. I hated the feeling of being defeated, to be weak. I wanted to get up, but even when I moved a finger, my frayed muscles screamed in protest.

A looming figure stood over me. "Tell me where she is."

I laughed, and the sound was painful to force out. "_I_ don't know. We haven't talked to each other in days. I guess you missed a little something in your diabolical plan." My voice was raspy and strained, and it felt as if I was trying to cough up nails.

Dolohov looked furious. Suddenly, Flint was knocked backwards by a red jet. He was Stunned. Lucius Malfoy dropped to the ground, unconscious. Dolohov looked behind him and roared in anger. The man was standing behind him, his wand smoking.

"Get him, Nott!" Nott scrambled to retrieve his wand, but by then he was already Stunned.

Suddenly, two dozen more Death Eaters came pouring in from all sides of the room. "Here, catch!" The man called, tossing me my wand. I caught it, and was glad that I had my trusty 9-inch oak wood pheonix-core wand back where it belonged: in my hand. I got up and raced to the blonde, while casting a quick _Protego_ to protect Ms. Wilcox, who was now unconscious.

"Thanks!" I yelled back, shooting Stunning spells and various other hexes at the Death Eaters that were surrounding us.

"_Stupefy!_ You're welcome. I'm Thomas Hollister, by the way, American Auror, at your service." He said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rose Weasley. _Oppugno!_ You know, I read about you in the Prophet. Why were the Death Eaters hunting you down? _Tarantallegra!_" I shot the spell at an unfortunate Death Eater that was standing to the left. As soon as the spell hit him, he started dancing uncontrollably.

"No idea! _Rictumsempra!_ You were really brave back there."

I smiled, casting a Bat-Bogey Hex at another Death Eater. "Thank you."

All of a sudden, three people burst into the room, wands at the ready. I was overjoyed to see my three friends, Albus, Thalia, and Scorpius standing heroically at the entrance of the room. Every Death Eater stopped firing spells and turned to see the three of them. There was a silence and Dolohov stepped forward.

"Ah, this makes our job a whole _lot_ easier." Raising his wand, I did some very irrational quick thinking.

"NO!" I shouted. Running toward them, Dolohov aimed his wand at me instead of my three friends.

Muttering a curse, Dolohov sent a jet of purple shot out from its end. Hitting me square in the chest, the last thing I saw was Scorpius's beautiful face, his grey eyes in shock.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: How's that for heroic? Yeah, I know, blah blah blah you hate me and my cliffies! I'm sorry! But please review! Pretty please?**

**TFI**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed! And I promise that: Rose is not dead, and I won't make her because she is my favourite next generation character! Also, no more cliffies! :) happy now? Alright, this chapter will explain everything. **

**Scorpius's POV**

I watched as Rose fell to the ground like a puppet that got its strings cut.

"Rose!" I yelled, running towards her. The Death Eater blocked my way, his eyes sneering behind the mask.

"First, we have to talk. Then, we'll make a deal." He said, glaring at us. I walked back to Thalia and Albus, eyeing him warily.

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, then, talk."

The Death Eater beckoned to someone behind him. He was a tall man, with shaggy pale blonde hair and grey eyes. Somehow he looked like someone I knew, put I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Get over here, Hollister. I believe this also includes you, too."

Hollister looked confused, but he walked over to the three of us. The Death Eater conjured up a chair and sat down in it."Ah, excuse me; I need to take this off." He then peeled off his mask, revealing a scarred and weathered face, framed by straggly white and grey hair. One part of his left eye was taken out by a curse, leaving the rest milky white. I heard Albus repress a gag and Thalia make a disgusted sound. The Death Eater took out an eye patch and placed it over his eye, finally concealing it. He put his fingers together as if he was praying and looked at us over them. "I trust that you two know nothing about what is going on?" He said, looking at me and Thalia.

Thalia looked as confused as I did. We shook our heads, wary of the Death Eater, but curious all the same.

"Well, I guess you need to know the facts before we can make a deal." He said.

"One stormy night, on June 5, 1980, Narcissa Malfoy brought into the world Lucius's first child. But, she did not give birth to only one. She gave birth to twins. The first was named Leo, and the second Draco. Though they were great companions, even at a few months old, but they were as different as fire and ice. Even their names suggested it; Leo meant 'lion' and Draco 'snake'. Leo was a bold, rambunctious child, and even braved a snake one day, something you would call 'Gryffindor' behaviour." His lip curled in disgust. "But Draco, he was rather shy but cunning, ambitious, and knew how to uphold family honour.

"Lucius was rather proud of Leo, because of how much more outspoken and how much potential he had to offer the Malfoy name. But, he was also disappointed at how un-Slytherin like he was. But, he was determined to think that he was to change in due course before jumping to conclusions and disowning Leo. But, one day, the decision came quite too soon.

"On exactly their first birthday, a Seer came by, on a stormy night that mirrored the exact day one year ago. This is what the old bat said." He took something out of the pocket of his robes. It appeared to be a small crystal ball, with mist swirling on the inside. A prophecy. Tapping it with his wand it spoke in a dreamy but familiar voice; Sybill Trelawney's.

_"__Two Malfoy men that are born on the fifth of June, both different as fire and ice, will grow together in the blazing glory of the Malfoy name. But, as the years pass on they shall grow apart, both with different ambitions. One day, one will be the father of the child that brings the end to your Master's plans.__"_

The voice faded away, and the crystal ball became once again silent. I stared at it, dumbfounded. So this is why my grandfather had wanted to change me, seeing there was a chance that I was the prophesised one. Did that mean _I_ was the one to bring the end to Voldemort's plans? But wasn't that already done? And what did Thalia have to do in all of this?

Stowing it away again, Dolohov spoke again. "When Lucius heard this, he had become terrified, thinking that one of his sons was going to be the father of the 'Chosen One'. But, the next month, Severus had brought another prophecy to the Dark Lord, from the same old bat. Lucius relaxed, but when he heard that the prophecy had come true, what with Potter getting the lightning scar and the Dark Lord disappearing for a couple of years, he started to worry again. He knew that _this_ one was going to come true, also. So, he did what he had to do. Finally choosing Leo out of the two, because he was sure that he was going to grow against his father's wishes, he raised his wand, ready to cast the Killing Curse. But Narcissa intervened, saying that it would be inhuman to do so, and it would be a better choice if Leo got Obliviated and sent to a far country.

"Lucius did so, along with placing a Memory Charm on Draco, so that he would forget he even had a brother. He sent Leo to a wizard orphanage in America, with a note informing his birth date and fake name. To this day, he lives under that name; Thomas Ray Hollister." Dolohov looked at Hollister, whose mouth was hanging open.

I was completely shocked. _He _was my long-lost Uncle? Thomas Ray Hollister, alias Leo Malfoy? This was weird, but how did Thalia fit into all of this?

She was looking at him in surprise and wonder. I realized that Hollister – I mean, Leo Malfoy, my long-lost Uncle – was looking anywhere but at her. She turned to Dolohov, who was watching in cruel amusement at our reactions. "Excuse me, sir, but where do _I_ go into all of this? And why the _hell_ is my mum on the floor over there, unconscious?"

Dolohov smiled dryly. "Why don't you tell her, Leo? I'm sure she'd want to hear it from you."

He was looking at the floor, and when he was I took the time to observe him. Of course, when you _did_ think about it, my dad and him looked exactly the same, if he combed his hair back and dressed in Italian suits. He had the signature platinum blonde hair, along with the pale complexion and smoky grey eyes. How could I have missed it?

Dolohov smirked. "Cat got your tongue, Leo? Then I'll tell her myself. You see, we've been keeping tabs on him, making sure Lucius had nothing to worry about him. Well, one cool summer day, he got married, to the lovely Squib Sally Wilcox." Thalia's eyes widened measurably. Dolohov continued. "One day, three months after they got married, she found out that he was a wizard and divorced him. By then, she was already a few weeks pregnant. Nine months later, you were born." Thalia's eyes grew to the size of Quaffles. "You can see the resemblance between them, can't you, Leo? So, I guess that sums it up. Thalia, meet your father."

Suddenly, it dawned on me. This was why they wanted to make a deal. This was why they said they were after the Weasley/Potter clan; they were after me and Thalia instead, and not Rose's family. They abducted Rose so they could get information on us two. They were after me and Thalia; as one of us was the one to defeat the Dark Lord's army.

Everyone was silent. I saw the features that she had inherited from him, from the grey tint in her blue eyes to the slightly sharp features. Thalia stared at him, apparently dumbfounded. Leo shyly met her gaze, and hers turned into shock, disbelief, and then anger. Looking like she was resisting the urge to fly out into a rage here and now, she turned her gaze with difficulty to Dolohov.

"What do you want from us?" She asked.

The Death Eater smirked. "You two can give up your lives quickly and painlessly. Or, you two can duel to the death. You see, being the prophesised one gives you power. Just look at Harry Potter." He said the name in disgust. I heard Albus grunt in anger. "The winner of the duel can join us and we can give you unlimited fame and power. What do you say?"

Thalia and I looked at each other. Duel my best friend, now cousin, to death? And join the dark side? Or give up our lives to the Death Eaters? And then what? Let them rule the wizard world? It was a tough decision.

I pictured myself famous, powerful, helping the force my father had once served. I would finally show all of those Slytherins and anyone else who thought I was weak that I definitely _did_ fit in. No more being put down and left out. But then, I knew what Rose would say. She would tell me to do the right thing, to be strong. I was disgusted with myself for even thinking turning to the dark side was a good option. It was time to use clever wit, every ounce of bravery that I possessed, and sheer and utter cunning that would make my dad proud.

Meeting Thalia's eye, I shot a look saying, _follow my lead. _

"A duel to the death sounds good, doesn't it, cousin?" I asked cockily, using what my mum would call my 'Slytherin attitude'.

She played along, saying, "Yeah, it does. I'm glad you mentioned it."

Dolohov looked absolutely delighted. Albus shot me a look saying, _what gives?_ I answered by giving him cocked eyebrow, as if to say, _play along._

"Alright, let's get this started!" Dolohov said, swishing his wand back and forth, clearing the room and pushing chairs aside, leaving a clear field.

We walked over to the middle of the room. We faced each other and bowed stiffly. I walked over to the far side of it and Thalia on the other. Raising our wands, I thought, _oh, please let this work_.

"_Stupefy!_" Thalia yelled.

Brushing it aside with a nonverbal Shield Charm, I said, "Is that all you got, Wilcox?"

Thalia glared at me. "I'm just getting started, _Malfoy_."

"_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled, and Thalia destroyed it halfway with a quick _Finite Incantatem_.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's kick it up a notch!" Thalia said boldly. I smirked, and sent a nonverbal _Confringo_ her way. Narrowly avoiding it, Thalia reduced her eyes to slits.

"_Serpenstoria!_" A snake shot out of the end of her wand and it slithered over to me. I tried hard not to exclaim in surprise. You see, I _may_ be in Gryffindor and all, but I had a fear of snakes. I know, that's really strange for a Malfoy, but when I was younger, I was almost attacked by a water snake when my family went to our cottage by the lake. Thinking fast as to not give away our charade, I said, "_Serpenstoria Evanasca_!" The snake vanished.

Recovering, I sent a Stunning spell her way. I sent her a look, saying, _alright, do it now._ She looked hesitant but did it anyway.

"_Crucio!_" I knew that she didn't give enough effort, because I was only knocked off my feet. But, for the situation's sake, I acted as if it hit me really hard. Twisting and turning as if I was having a seizure, I heard Thalia walk over to me. I saw her face looming over mine, and I nodded, encouraging her to do the next part in the plan.

"_Crucio!_" This time I knew that she put enough of her power into it. I felt my body contort and pain surging through my veins. I bit my lip, trying to contain a yell. Finally landing on the floor, I heard Thalia say, "Is that enough, Malfoy?"

I didn't dare stir, hoping they believed I was unconscious. Thalia turned to the others in the room. "Would you like me to finish him off?"

I could practically hear the anticipation in Dolohov's voice. "Yes, yes, do it!"

I felt her wand inches away from my back and I felt the power she was conjuring, and I hoped it would be enough.

Suddenly, something like the crackle of electricity burst through the room, and I felt a wave of magic rush through the room, breaking the silent atmosphere. I risked opening an eye, and I saw all of the Death Eaters collapse, their bodies stiff as boards. It seemed as if Thalia's wandless magic had worked after all.

I got up and ran to Thalia, who seemed to have collapsed in exhaustion. Leo and Albus had beaten me there, and he said, "Go check on Rose. By the way," He added, "Nice job out there, man."

I smiled. "Thanks, mate. You, too."

I went over to Rose, who looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, but something was wrong. I lifted her up and put her into my lap. I checked her pulse, and I relaxed upon feeling the steady beat of blood rushing through her veins. But then, it seemed to have slowed slightly in less than a second. I brushed a lock of hair back as I watched her sleep.

I heard a rush of flames from another room, followed by several others. I looked up to see my dad leading a crowd of Aurors, wands at the ready. He stopped and looked around in shock at the scene, and Albus's dad almost ran into him.

When he saw me, however, he ran over, along with Rose's dad. "Son, what happened in here?" He asked, as Mr. Weasley quickly checked her pulse, and looked also slightly relaxed when he felt it.

"Rose...abducted...rushed over...prophecy...Thalia...wandless magic...Death Eaters..." I said, not able to put together a full sentence when the full shock of what had just happened settled onto me. But my dad understood that something massive had taken place.

"Alright, you can tell me later. First, I'm sure that there are some people who need to be Flooed straight to St. Mungo's," He said, glancing at Thalia's mum's unconscious form on the ground.

The Aurors were already levitating Death Eaters and Flooing straight to Auror Headquarters. Others, like Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, were staying to help deliver those who needed medical help to the wizard hospital.

Thalia had finally gotten up off of the floor and was refusing to leave her mother's side. Mr. Potter had compromised that she would come to St. Mungo's with them, but only after the Healers were done examining her. She, Albus, and her dad followed after an Auror had Flooed ahead with Miss Wilcox. I was then left with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Rose, and my dad.

Uncomfortable under Rose's dad's scrutinizing stare, I asked Mr. Potter, "Can – can I come along? To St. Mungo's, I mean. With Rose?"

He nodded, smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I was going to be beside her until she woke up.

If _she wakes up,_ a tiny voice in my head said.

_Oh, shut up._ She was going to wake up, and I would help her get better even if it was the last thing I did.

. . .

I sat outside of Rose's room, waiting for the Healer's report.

When the door finally opened, I stood up. The Healer, a short man with receding brown hair and blue eyes, looked out into the hallway. "Is Mr. Weasley here?" He asked me.

"No, he's going to go get his family," I said. "He'll be here shortly. Can I come in?"

He nodded, and opened the door. It was a clean little room, with a few chairs pushed against the wall. Rose was peacefully sleeping, or so it seemed, in her hospital bed. The sight made me feel sick.

I turned to the Healer. "What's wrong with her?"

He took out a clipboard and said, "She was hit by a curse called the Sleeping Beauty. It renders the victim in a deep comatose, and as time passes on, he or she will die slowly. In about 12 hours, the victim will be dead." My head swam. _Dead?_

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but those who have been affected by this particular curse died before they found it. It is said that only the victim's true love's kiss will break it. I guess that's how it got its name, from that Muggle fairytale."

I nodded numbly. How could this happen? All because I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt. If I did, she would've been with me and the Death Eaters would've never gotten hold of her.

I sank down into a chair and took her hand. "I'll leave you two to be alone." The Healer said. When I heard the door close, I broke down. Bringing her dainty hand up to my cheek, I felt a tear escape down my face.

_Why, Rose, why? Why did this have to happen to you?_

My question was met by silence. I sobbed harder, harder than I had done in years.

**A/N: Poor Scorpius! Aww, I feel so bad! What did you think about this chapter? Review!**

**TFI**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I just LOVE checking my e-mail in the morning and finding Review Alerts! I hope most of the story is cleared up and you now understand. I can't believe school starts in a week! :O Warning: the first part is full of Thalia/Albus fluff! **_**I'm **_**not exactly complaining... ;) **

**Albus's POV**

I sat in a chair with my arm around Thalia, who was now sobbing hysterically.

We were on the fourth floor in St. Mungo's for spell damage, and we had snagged an empty ward, thanks to my father and the urgency of our situation, which we had told in a matter of minutes, down at the front desk.

Thalia and I were sitting on chairs beside her mother's unconscious form, which was sitting quite still in the hospital bed. The Healer had said that her heart beat was quite weak.

"The Cruciatus Curse was a contributing factor of her fragile state right now, but it seems as if she's also been smoking a great deal. Her pulse is barely going now; the effects of the curse are still rubbing off onto her. " He hesitated, before continuing. "There may be a slight chance she may not make it. But – "He added quickly, seeing the look on Thalia's face, "We'll try our best to bring her back to health." He said, before leaving the room. After that, Thalia had collapsed into a wreck.

My dad, the other Aurors, Mr. Malfoy, and Thalia's dad were in the tearoom, probably trying to sort out the situation. I didn't blame them for being confused, entering a semi-dark room full of paralyzed Death Eaters, two unconscious women, a confused and distraught American Auror, an exhausted witch, and two shocked teenage wizards. I felt sorry for Leo; as soon as he was pulled out of the ward for 'a word' (in other words, interrogated), he was bombarded with questions, but my dad, the one with the most sense, had suggested they all go down to the tearoom so that everything could be answered, one at a time. This left me with Thalia, who had now subsided into silent tears and occasional hiccoughs.

She suddenly looked up at me, her blue-grey eyes swimming with tears. "Albus?"

I tried to smile for her; instead it came out a strained grimace. "Yes, Thalia?"

She looked desperately worried. "Are-are you going to dump me?"

I was totally shocked. _Dump her?_ "No, I would never!" I said fiercely. "Why on earth would I do that?"

She sighed. "I-I just thought that ever since you found out that I'm a-a Malfoy, you'd break it off."

I gaped at her. "Break it off with you? Thalia, I don't _freaking_ care what your parentage is! You're a special girl; you're bold, brave, and fun to be around. You're one of the best Quidditch players I've ever met. You're something really special. I love you, and I'd never let you go." I blurted out, turning red at the last words.

Thalia smiled, genuinely surprised but looked flattered. "I-I love you, too, Albus. And thank you. Thank you for being there for me."

I hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, love."

She looked up at me once more. "Albus?"

I smiled at Thalia again. "Yes?"

"Is everything going to be alright?"

I was convincing myself more than her, thinking about my cousin Rose, who was unconscious on this very same floor. "I hope so, Thalia, I hope so."

. . .

I left Thalia alone with her mother for a few minutes to get a cup of tea to calm my nerves.

Climbing up a flight of stairs up to the fifth floor and walking down the hall to the tearoom, I heard a bunch of voices. They all stopped abruptly as soon as they took sight of me. Several Aurors eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering whether I was safe. I couldn't blame them; I _was_ found in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. That was definitely highly suspicious.

Others just looked over at me and kept talking to each other in hushed tones. I went up to the teapot that was magically Charmed to make tea by itself. I picked it up carefully, the teapot whistling in protest. I poured the boiling liquid into a teacup and went to sit beside my dad, who was in deep conversation with Rose's and Thalia's dads and Mr. Malfoy (they indeed _did_ look like twins if you surveyed them really closely), who was looking quite surprised to be joining in on a conversation with my dad and uncle. Well, come to think of it, Mr. Weasley _did_ look equally surprised and uncomfortable.

My dad stopped talking and went to face me, a smile on his face. "Hey, Al."

I smiled back. "Hey, dad. Mr. Malfoys, Uncle Ron." I nodded to the three men.

After replying with their own greetings, they continued on their conversation, which I was not listening onto, because a sudden thought just occurred to me.

_How on earth did those Aurors find us? We didn't send for any. And I don't think that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione came home yet...Strange..._

I decided that I couldn't keep this in my head any longer. "Dad?" I asked, interrupting something Uncle Ron was about to say, who looked slightly nettled.

"Yes, Al?"

"How did you guys know we were at Malfoy Manor?" I looked around at their faces, and they each looked at my dad expectantly, except for Scorpius's dad, their expressions surprised but curious.

My dad smiled at me, as if he had expected me to ask that question sooner or later. "Well, we couldn't have done it without the help of Draco here." Mr. Malfoy looked at his feet, a slight flush in his pale complexion. Uncle Ron and Leo looked as surprised as I felt.

"How so?"

"Well," My dad said, with the air of starting a very important story, "It all started when he came to Auror Headquarters, saying that lately these days, his father was acting quite loopy. I suggested that he should go consult St. Mungo's, but he persisted that it wasn't just your typical insanity case, but he was muttering strange things like 'prophecy', 'twins', and 'lion and snake'. So, I went over to Malfoy Manor and coaxed him into drinking some Veritaserum, and he told us everything, which Leo here had repeated in his story. I asked Draco to keep a watch on Scorpius, in case anything else funny went on, and I also kept tabs on the Wilcox family for the same reasons.

"When Draco had Flooed in and said that Scorpius had been due back home an hour ago, we checked your Uncle Ron's house, where Astoria said he had Flooed to, and we found the evidence.

"We rushed over as soon as we could, and, you know what happened next. We found you five, six including Sally," Leo flushed slightly at his ex-wife's name, "and we rounded up the Death Eaters. Piece of cake, really." My dad finished.

I looked over at Scorpius's dad, who seemed quite abashed under the attention of it all. We had met on countless occasions, but he was the one who always hung back, observing the scene. I had never felt so thankful and awestruck toward an adult before – well, to one who _wasn't_ related to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." I said quietly but loud enough for Draco to hear the gratitude in my voice.

He looked up, surprised. Meeting my eyes, he nodded firmly. "You're welcome, Albus."

I smiled in response. While the four adults continued their conversation about the fate of the two dozen or so Death Eaters, I was quite surprised but thankful for Draco's help. I didn't know he cared so for the safety of me, Thalia, Scorpius, and Rose.

_Well, Scorpius _is_ his son, _I thought.

I realized that I had never really seen Draco give a lot of fatherly affection whenever the three of us came over. He was actually shy when we were around and mostly retreated to his study, where he said that he was doing paperwork. I figured that maybe me and Rose were just a reminder of our parents, whom he had been quite nasty to, according to Uncle Ron (honestly, I think he's a little stubborn whenever it comes to childhood rivalries). I sort of felt sorry for him whenever he went to pick Scorpius up from the Weasleys' because of UncleRon's wary stare.

When I finished my tea, I asked Thalia's dad if I could talk to him for a second.

"Sure, Albus," He said when we were out of earshot of the other Aurors.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy - ?" I asked.

He laughed. "Please, call me Leo."

"Uh, okay, Leo? I really think you should go talk to Thalia." I said.

He looked nervous. "I-I don't know – "

I cut him off. "You _have_ to."

"But I- "

I cut him off once again. "She's quite a wreck right now, and the shock of everything is settling on her. You _are_ her father, you know. And I think you have enough time to make up for those sixteen years you've spent without her."

He sighed and ruffled his already dishevelled pale gold hair, making it stick up. I laughed mentally; I always did that whenever I was nervous, too. "I-I'm just worried that I'll mess up, you know? I'm a _coward_, a coward! If I had the guts to tell my wife right away that I was a wizard, the three of us probably would have a better life than right now. I mean, she has a great one, what with good friends like you, Rose, and Scorpius, but I think she would've been happier if I had gathered enough courage."

"You know, you can spend your whole life wishing that you could've changed something in the past, that you should have done something different, but why do that when you can change things _now_? You can't change the past. But you can change the future. I think you should go talk to her." I said firmly, before adding, "It's never too late."

We were silent for a few minutes. Leo looked like he was thinking hard. Finally, he broke it. "I'll do it, but after I finish up over here with the other Aurors. They still want to know everything."

I nodded. "Good luck," I said, before making my way back downstairs to where Thalia and her mother were.

Thalia was busy snoring softly, her hand intertwined in her mum's. She was still sitting in her chair, but she was slightly leaning forward, so that she could hold her mum's hand. I smiled at the sight, and went to sit beside her in a chair.

I took the time to examine both of them. They looked exactly the same, only Thalia's chestnut brown hair was lighter than her mum's, her features were slightly sharper, and her closed eyes were more grey than blue. I smiled again, remembering me and my own mother when I was younger.

Putting my arm around her, I kissed her forehead softly. Placing her head on my shoulder, I let myself drift off to sleep, my last thoughts were of wishing that everything would be okay again before letting a wave of tiredness wash over me.

**A/N: Pleases Review! ;D Everything will start to look brighter from now on! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**A/N: A little bit of heart-to-heart between Leo and Thalia! Father-daughter fluff! :D Yeah, I know, it's utterly disgusting how Thalia kissed her cousin, but A) she didn't know, B) she didn't enjoy it, and C) they were under the mistletoe! **

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up, slightly drowsy, my eyes still hazy from sleep.

I looked beside me and smiled at the sight. Albus had put my head on his shoulder and placed his arm around my waist. He was sleeping so peacefully, a gentle smile gracing his face.

I got up carefully so that I didn't wake him up. Patting his arm, I made my way over to my mum, who looked the opposite of peaceful. Her skin was pale and looked slightly clammy, and her cheeks lacked the usual flush. I took her hand. It was cold and I felt a tear drop down my face, landing on my mum's hand. I sank down slowly, wishing with all my heart that it was all a nightmare and that she would wake up right now, hold me in her arms and tell me that everything was fine.

But she didn't. We were still in St. Mungo's, my mother laying possibly on her death bed, and the father I had never knew down at the tearoom.

_My dad_. The words hit me, the impact bringing me to my senses. _I had a father,_ I thought, _I had someone who would comfort me while mum's at work or elsewhere, someone who would kiss me goodnight, someone I would learn to love dearly._

But whenever I had needed him in my sixteen years, he was never there. He was in America the whole time, leaving me and my mum in England to fend for ourselves. _I had a father_. I felt caught between wanting to scream with glee, yell in frustration, and punch something.

"Dad." The word even felt foreign on my tongue. Even just thinking about that man who was supposedly my father, the man with pale gold hair, silvery eyes, and sharp features; just seeing my mental picture of him, he seemed like a stranger.

I sighed. Merlin, why did my life become so messed up and complicated?

"I feel the same way, too." I looked up, surprised, and saw my father standing in the doorway. I realized that I had spoken out loud, and I turned red.

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

We both seemed equally awkward toward each other, meeting each other's eyes and then looking away. I looked at my mum. Suddenly, a deeply buried question surfaced.

"Why did you two divorce, Dad?" I blurted out, unable to stop the words from escaping. 

To my surprise, he looked rather resigned. Walking over to the edge of my mum's hospital bed, he conjured up a chair and sat on it, looking at me from across my mum. "Alright, I guess you need to know.

"It all started when I met your mother at Yale. I had decided to spend one year at Yale after leaving Salem, the wizard boarding school in America, before signing up for Auror training. I wanted experience with Muggles, you know, for future experience.

"So, we met at the university, and the sparks flew, and we immediately started dating. When the year was over, and I had to go to Auror training, I made up a cover story and said that I had to study somewhere else private, but we would maintain a long distance relationship.

"We met up every weekend, and when my training was done, I finally proposed to her. She said yes, and six months later we got married. I finally thought that things were going right, since I had been raised in a wizard orphanage and I wasn't rather well liked at school, that I would finally have the perfect life with the girl of my dreams. I had completely forgotten about telling her that I was a wizard, and that was a stupid move. Three months later, I paid the price and faced the consequences.

"She found my wand in my pants pocket and demanded to know why I had it. It seemed as if she knew what it was, but was livid all the same. I tried to explain myself, and I finally told her I was a wizard. She then paled, and then turned red in a matter of moments. She left, packing her bags, muttering things like 'I tried to run away', 'why me?' and 'totally dishonest'. I tried to get her to say, but she said that she had tried to run away from this her whole life, and that she was sick and tired of everything. I had no idea why. Two weeks later, we were officially divorced."

He heaved a sigh and put his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. Reaching out to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. Wearing an expression of surprise, he looked up. I smiled sympathetically.

"I know why she said she was running away from it all," I said, everything coming together all of a sudden, "Her parents, my Gran and Grampa, are both wizards. They said that she was always uncomfortable and hostile toward them when she finally figured out what they both were. She had fallen into a state of rage, ranting and raving all night. I felt sorry for both of them. She had turned rebellious, and was always resentful whenever she overheard them talking about magic, or even caught them using the slightest sign. I don't blame you."

He smiled. "Thanks, but now that we've been brought back together with fate, I don't know what to say. I love her with all my heart, and I haven't even dated a girl ever since we'd divorced. She's all that I've ever thought about. I don't know what to say!" He put his head in his hands, looking resigned yet again.

"You should just talk to her." _If she wakes up,_ but I pushed that thought away.

He sighed. "I-I don't know. I'll think about him."

There was a long silence that stretched on for minutes. I broke it, by saying, "Dad?" I was starting to get used to the word.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you thought of what you're going to do when this is all over?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I haven't decided yet."

"I hope you'll stay." I said quietly but hopefully.

"I hope so, too, Thalia." I smiled when he said my name.

"Me, too." I went over to hug him. At first he was reluctant, but he relaxed when I embraced him tighter.

It felt different hugging him; mainly because I had never been hugged by a male parent before. I felt a warm feeling expand through me as I buried my head into his shoulder. After a while we broke apart, and I found that he was grinning, too.

"Did you ever think that you were going to have a daughter?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I certainly didn't. But I'm glad I do now."

And he pulled me toward him for another hug.

_I'm glad I have you, too._ I thought.

. . .

After talking for a few more minutes, I learned everything about him and he learned everything about him. When Al started to stir, he said that he was going to head down to the tearoom to meet up with my uncle (I have a whole new family added to my old one! How cool is that?) and the rest of the Aurors.

"Al?" I asked, gently shaking him awake.

"Huh? Whoozat?" He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes free of his sleepy haze.

"Al, it's me!" I said, and giggled softly when his green eyes were still blearily looking around. "This should wake you up."

I pulled him up and pulled his lips to mine. He immediately woke up, and was somewhat surprised, but he reacted, pulling me closer to him, and deepening the kiss. I grinned against his soft lips, and when we broke apart, I smirked at him.

"Awake now?"

He grinned. "Hell, yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to go see how Rose is doing?"

He nodded. I led him down the hall, and we entered a ward similar to my mum's. When we entered, I saw Scorpius holding Rose's hand. She was quite pale, but she still seemed to be breathing.

"Hey, Scorpius. How's Rose?" Albus asked.

He looked up, and he looked quite pale himself. He seemed to have gotten thinner in the past few hours. "She's getting worse. I've been monitoring her heart beat; her pulse is slowing down by the hour. If we don't get the cure, she'll die in about 8 hours."

I gaped at him in shock. "8 hours?"

He sighed. "Yes. Apparently, anyone else with a similar case to this had died."

Albus and I looked at each other. Was this really the end of our friendship?

"Do you think we should say a few words, you know, just in case she-she doesn't make it?" Albus asked.

Scorpius nodded, staring at Rose's face.

"Do you want to go first, Thalia?" Albus asked.

I nodded. Going to sit down at the edge of her hospital bed, I looked at the pale face of my best friend of 6 ½ years. "Um, Rose, I just want you to know, that you're the best friend a girl like me could ever have. You're smart, funny, and probably brighter than I'll ever be. You're always there to support me, and I'm sorry about what happened at the Yule Ball. I really hope you wake up, not just for me, but for everyone who cares about you. Please don't go." I said pleadingly.

I got up so that Al could say his own words to his cousin. He sat down, looking more devastated than I had ever seen him. "Rosie, I, uh, I just want to say that you've been the best friend and cousin I could ever ask for. You're my favourite cousin, because, well, you're super bright for one thing, and also because you understand me better than them. Please wake up, Rose. Things would never be the same if you're gone."

He got up and joined me, his hand intertwining into mine. Scorpius took a deep breath. "Rose, y-you're the most special girl I've ever met. No one could compare to how bright, talented, and beautiful you are. I love every moment I spend with you, and every night I treasure them, replaying how you laugh, smile, even frown." He seemed to forget that there was anyone else in the room except for him and Rose. "Don't go, I need you here. Please." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was as if something broke; there was a sweeping sensation across the room similar to a heat wave, but only it was cooler.

We sat there in silence.

. . .

I went back over to my mum's ward, just to check on her.

I expected to see her still lying still and pale, eyes closed.

What I _didn't_ expect was to see her upright, reading a Muggle magazine, _awake_.

Well, that was what I saw.

"Mum?" I asked, still shocked. She looked up from the magazine, her blue eyes weary, but sparkling with life. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and her face was still quite pale and thin. She beamed at me, smile lines appearing near her eyes.

"Thalia!"

"You're awake?" _And alive?_ I felt a surge of happiness wash through me.

She nodded, and I ran over to her, embracing her as tightly as I dared – given her current recovering state, as I felt tears in my eyes.

"Oh, mum, I really thought you were going to die!" I sobbed.

My mum patted my back, and I could tell she too was on the verge of tears. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I was a total snob to you back there. Why on earth did I think that work was more important than you? I'll be staying for Christmas, heck, maybe even longer!"

I looked her in the eye. "Do you resent that I'm a witch?"

She looked slightly guilty. "I-I used to, because I was jealous, honey."

I was perplexed. "Why were you jealous?"

She sighed. "When my mum told me all about magic when I was younger, I was ecstatic. I could hardly wait until I got my very own wand, my own owl, and learn how to cast spells! I could hardly contain my excitement when my 11th birthday came rolling around. I even kept the window wide open so that it could make a clean entrance. When it didn't come, well, you could imagine my disappointment. It turned into bitter resentment after a while and I gave my parents a hard time when they signed me up for a boarding school, and a Muggle one at that. I extremely regret being rude to them, and when you performed your first sign of magic in front of me, I felt jealousy boil in my stomach. I decided that I would ignore the fact. But when you got your Hogwarts letter, I pulled away from you and my parents, thinking it was the only option. I'm sorry." She finished.

I was shocked. My mother, jealous? I hugged her tightly. "It's okay, mum. And I'm sorry for those things I said to you on the phone. I was just angry."

She hugged me back. "That's quite alright, dear."

"Can you and dad talk?" I asked.

She stiffened. I looked at her pleadingly, begging her to patch things up. "Oh, alright, I will."

"Yes! Thank you, mum! You're the best!" I hugged her again.

She chuckled. "You're quite welcome."

Things were definitely looking up.

**A/N: Please Review! **

**TFI**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and the one before that! I really appreciated it! I was SO overwhelmed with the number of reviews! Sure, some weren't for LAST chapter, but still! Now, please don't kill me if I go overboard with the fluff. I'll try to make the scene as perfect as possible. **

**Rose's POV**

I woke up on my back, staring at a white ceiling.

I got up and found myself in a pure white room, complete with two chairs, a projector, and a screen. The only things that weren't white were me and a man dressed in black robes, with greasy black hair. He was occupying one of the chairs, his back to me.

"Hello?" I said tentatively, making my way slowly to the man. "Where am I?"

He turned around. He had pale skin and dark eyes. "You're dreaming you're in limbo, I guess you could say. But you're not dead. Sit down."

I sat down cautiously. "Is this real?"

He ignored my question. "I have come here to teach you a lesson. One you obviously and desperately need. This _may_ seem like a figment of your imagination, but this is as real as anything." He picked up a remote – even _it_ was snowy white – and clicked a button.

The projector came to life and a video played, starting with a grassy field, where two girls were swinging. One had light brown hair and blue eyes, while the other one had bright red hair and emerald eyes. The one with red hair was swinging higher than the other, going higher and higher.

The other girl said, "Lily, don't do it!"

Lily swung off, swinging into a perfect arc and flew into the air, as if she was flying, and landed on her two feet gracefully.

"Mummy told you not to!" The other girl stopped swinging and leapt up onto her feet, her hands on her hips sternly.

"But I'm fine," Lily said, still giggling, "Petunia, Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do!"

Petunia glanced around, making sure no one was watching. She stepped closer to her sister, apprehensively but curiously. Lily picked up a fallen flower from a bush and then held it in her open palm. It suddenly opened and closed its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" Shrieked her sister, stepping back.

"It's not hurting you," Lily said, throwing it back into the bush.

"It's not right," Said Petunia, and when she next spoke, her voice was full of wistfulness and longing, "How do you do it?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" A small boy had leapt out of the bush where Lily had thrown the flower. I jumped; I had just realized he was there the whole time. He had stringy black hair, and black eyes, wearing mismatched Muggle clothes. As soon as he had jumped out, his pallid face flushed with embarrassment.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked, her gaze apprehensive but cool. Her sister had run back to the swings, shrieking.

The boy seemed to contain an air of excitement. With a glance at Petunia, he lowered his voice. "I know what you are,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're...you're a witch," He whispered.

She looked seriously affronted. I didn't blame her. "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" She turned up her nose and marched back to her sister.

"No!" The boy said desperately. He ran over to them, his mismatched clothing, which was too-short jeans, a shabby overlong coat, and an odd smock-like shirt, flapping ludicrously in the wind, making him look like a giant bat.

The sisters considered him, looking disapproving. "You _are_," He said to Lily, "You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was cold. "Wizard!" she shrieked. "_I_ know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down at Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"I haven't been spying," said Snape, "Wouldn't spy on _you_ anyway, _you're_ a Muggle." He said it spitefully.

Petunia evidently didn't know what 'Muggle' meant, but she could hardly mistake the tone. "Come on, we're leaving!" She said shrilly. Lily obeyed her, and Snape looked on at them, disappointment obvious in his pale features.

The clip ended and it started onto a flurry of others. One where Lily and Snape became best friends, talking to each other under a small thicket of trees, next to a river. They were talking about Hogwarts, and what being a witch meant for Lily. I smiled at the scene; it reminded me so much of when me and Scorpius were discussing OWLs under the beech tree at Hogwarts, at the end of our Fourth Year, the breeze from the Black Lake in our faces.

The next scene showed them on the Hogwarts Express, talking to each other. It also reminded me of when we first met on the Express, sharing candy and just talking. I definitely loved that day.

The next clips blurred together, showing them studying, reading under the beech tree, playing Exploding Snap, walking around the school grounds; every one of them reminded me of what Scorpius used to do.

But they weren't just of good times. There was a memory of when James Potter and Sirius Black were hanging Snape up-side down, and when he called Lily 'Mudblood' when she defended him. After that, their relationship went downhill, and soon they were friends no more.

The clips fast-forwarded in time. They contained Snape telling Voldemort of the prophecy, and finally of him clutching Lily, who was dead upon the floor. The scene made me cry, and as I watched Snape holding Lily, shedding tears, I finally understood that he had loved her the whole time. Through everything, he loved her. And he didn't even get to tell her.

_This mustn't happen to me and Scorpius, _I thought. Then the flurry of clips ended. The man beside me looked at me enquiringly. "What I'm trying to teach you here is that you must never let your loved one out of your grasp. If something pulls you two apart, bring yourselves together again. And tell him that you love him, before it's too late."

I nodded, standing up. "Is this all in my head?"

"Of course it is, but why on earth shouldn't it be real?" And with that, everything started fading away, my vision blurring, and I felt myself getting pulled back into consciousness. The last thing I saw of the room was the man, who undoubtedly was Severus Snape, the man who loved Lily Evans.

. . .

I awoke with a start. I was no longer in the white room, but in a ward inside of St. Mungo's Hospital. I looked around blearily, and saw my three friends; Albus and Thalia were leaning against each other, fast asleep in two chairs. On the other side of me, I saw Scorpius, beautiful and also asleep, his hand intertwined in mine. I smiled at his sleeping face.

I tried to move, but my limbs ached in protest. I suddenly remembered the Death Eaters, my three friends coming to the rescue, the purple jet of light...

I made a decision. I knew I had to tell him, no matter what. Even though my reason was because I promised Severus Snape, I still had to do it. But not right now. As soon as possible, just not right at this moment.

"Scorpius?" I asked, shaking him gently awake. "Scorpius?"

He opened his eyes, and blinked several times. When he was fully awake, his grey eyes widened measurably.

"Scorpius? It's me, Rose. How long have I been out cold?"

He suddenly pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. It was so amazing to be back in his arms, even if he was giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I choked.

He released me, and I found that he was grinning from ear to ear. "Rosie, you're okay?"

I nodded. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"About 5 hours. It's so good to have you back." His eyes were full of joy that I couldn't help grin back.

"Me too. Can you explain what the heck happened while I was out cold?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure, Rose, do you want me to wake Thalia and Albus up?"

"Sure," I agreed.

He walked over to them and shook them awake. "Oi, whazzgoingon?" Albus asked.

"I think there's someone you'd like to meet here." Scorpius said, smiling.

When Thalia and Albus' eyes landed on me, their mouths dropped open comically. There was a moment of silence and they rushed at me, tackling me in a crushing hug.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Squealed Thalia, enveloping me in another hug.

Albus pinched himself. "Ow, this really _isn't_ a dream!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, guys, stop hugging me or else all of my internal organs will be squashed out of me! Now, tell me what the heck happened."

They all looked at each other before diving into the explanation. After twenty minutes, I was gaping at them.

"Prophecy? Twins? Duel to the death? Thalia's dad?"

They nodded gravely. "I know, I can't believe it either." Said Thalia, shaking her head.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is all unbelievable."

"Yeah, but it's alright now." Said Scorpius.

"Are – are we going to be expelled from Hogwarts?" I asked.

Albus shook his head. "My dad talked to McGonagall a few minutes ago, and she said that we aren't, but she said something about how much we're like our parents. I wonder what that means."

Thalia, Scorpius, and I laughed. "Are you glad you found out who your father is?" I asked Thalia.

"Yeah," She said thoughtfully. "I am. I finally feel like my family's complete. But of course, it's not like I _didn't_ have one before," She looked around at us, smiling.

"Aw, Thalia," Said Scorpius, ruffling his cousin's hair.

She pushed him away, fixing her hair, scowling. "Wow, now that I know that you actually _are_ family, you're a _million_ times more annoying!"

I laughed along with Albus, giggling at Scorpius's expression.

Albus sighed happily. "Now, we have something to tell you." He wrapped his arm around Thalia.

"Albus and I are dating!" Thalia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, congratulations!" I said, looking back and forth at them.

"Yeah," Albus said, grinning, "Everything's perfect now."

_Not quite,_ I thought, looking at Scorpius. _But it will be, I promise._

. . .

"Hey, you." Scorpius said, appearing beside me.

We were back at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room, and I was reading a book. Christmas had been spectacular, but things were still quite hectic, what with my cousins asking questions here and there about what had happened with the Death Eaters. Still, it was quite enjoyable because I finally got to meet Thalia's dad because he and his wife had come over for Christmas dinner. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had made up and he had even mentioned moving into England and living with Thalia and Sally.

Even Scorpius's family had come over. I could tell that they were uncomfortable at first, but after getting to know everybody, they were getting along quite well.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you something." He suddenly sounded nervous, even shy.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" I asked, turning around so that I was facing him.

"I was thinking that, since Thalia and Albus are going on a date on Saturday, _we _could go together. You know, to Hogsmeade." He flushed at the end of the sentence, reminding me of a small, stringy haired boy, trying to talk to a certain redhead.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said, my heart beating fast. _This is my opportunity,_ I thought excitedly.

"Cool," He said, smiling and looking relieved, "Well, I have to turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning?"

I nodded. "Night, Scorpius."

"Night, Rose."

As he disappeared up to the boys' dormitories, I ran to the girls'. "Thalia, Thalia, Thalia!" I said, spotting my friend on her four-poster, her eyes narrowed in concentration, tapping her wand on a rat, saying an incantation under her breath. Suddenly, it turned into a perfect teacup.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!" Thalia said, squealing.

"Awesome, but I have even bigger news!" I said, sitting down.

"Really? Spill!"

I took a deep breath. "Scorpius asked me out to Hogsmeade!"

There was a silence. Then, "EEEEEEEEEE!" The sound erupted from Thalia, who dragged me off the bed and jumped up and down, making me join in a happy dance.

"Finally!" She said. "Can I help you out with picking an outfit for this?"

"Sure!" I said, happiness erupting in my stomach.

I could _not_ wait for Saturday.

. . .

My heart was pumping as I made my way down to the Common Room, where Scorpius was waiting.

Thalia and I had prepared a perfect outfit; a black pair of skinny jeans, gray knee-high boots, a navy-blue top, and a white-grey jacket.

I had always waited for this moment, and now that it was happening, I had no idea what to do. _What if I mess up? What if I embarrass myself? What if I freeze on the spot? _I was sweating by the time I reached the last step.

Scorpius was standing there, looking smart in a black cloak, a dark blue jacket, jeans, boots, and a grey sweater. He smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. And as I took his arm, I thought, _total déjà vu, _thinking of the Yule Ball. I shook it off. This date was _not _going to end up like that.

The snow outside was glittering with new snowfall, and I was thankful that it was reasonably sunny outside, with a few solitary flakes drifting down occasionally. When we entered the frigid January air, I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Scorpius asked.

I nodded, and I positively melted when he placed his cloak around my body. Since I wasn't nearly as tall as him, it dragged a bit on the ground. I hastily pulled the cloak tighter around myself before he noticed. "Thanks, Scorpius," I said, managing a smile. He smiled back, and my knees suddenly turned into jelly.

_Why on earth am I suddenly so nervous around Scorpius, my best friend? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I'm bloody in love with him,_ I thought.

As we entered the snowy village of Hogsmeade, Scorpius asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "I think that maybe we should stay outside a bit. Maybe near the Shrieking Shack?"

Scorpius nodded his assent. While we were walking, an awkward silence stretched between us.

_Bloody hell, Rose, say something! You've talked to him loads of times! Kneazle got your tongue?_

"So, um, when's your next Quidditch match?" I asked.

"Sometime in February," said Scorpius, "It's us against Ravenclaw. Ah, I think this is a good spot." He motioned to a rock. A few yards away, the Shrieking Shack stood silently.

"You know," I said, sitting down next to Scorpius, "The Shrieking Shack _isn't_ actually haunted."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just because this werewolf, Remus Lupin, went there for his monthly transformations, accompanied by his faithful friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They changed into Animagi - "

Scorpius cut me off. "Rose, as interesting as that sounds, there's something I want to tell you."

I was suddenly reminded of what I also needed to do. "Yeah, me, too."

"Rose, I - "

"Scorpius, I - "

"I'm in love with you." We said at the same time. There was a silence and we burst into laughter. After a minute or so of dissolving into giggles, I recovered first.

"W-wait, you have feelings for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "You do, too?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly. I stared into his beautiful grey eyes. Before I knew it, we were inches apart. His breath tickled my face, and we were leaning, leaning...

"Prove it," He whispered. We were centimetres apart now.

And I did. When I brought my lips to his, it was if angels were singing in the background. We were _kissing_. His lips moved against mine, perfectly, gracefully. It was sheer heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. My heart was beating so loudly that I almost mistook it for a drum.

When we broke apart, I smiled gleefully. So _this_ was what Cloud nine felt like. Scorpius's beautiful grey eyes twinkled, and his mouth was pulled into a smile that made my heart shout for joy.

He took my hand, never tearing his eyes away from me. "I love you, Rose Weasley."

I took his other one and we stood there, united, intertwined. "I love you, too, Scorpius Malfoy."

Now _everything is perfect,_ I thought, before leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N: What, what? Haha, I hope you lurve this chapter! I certainly did. This fic is coming to a close, I'm afraid. There's only this chapter, the next, and then the epilogue! Pleases Review! **

**TheFanfictionInator**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**A/N: Thank you, generous reviewers! I love you all! This is the last chapter! Besides the epilogue, that's not a chapter that's an EPILOGUE! Get with the program! :p Anyway, if some of you were wondering, I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to this. But, I'll be writing one-shots that are based on this story; for e.g.: Thalia/Albus fluff.**

**Scorpius's POV**

_**June 30**__**th**__**, 2024**_

_**Graduation Day**_

Rose and I stepped up to the podium.

It was the big day, the day when we would step off of Hogwarts grounds, adults, ready to face the future.

I nodded to my co-Head, and she started her part of the speech.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the day when we will finally take on the real world, face the challenges the word throws at us, and decide your fate. But, right now, I want you to all take a moment to reminisce with me, everyone, even the parents and families.

"Do you remember when you first stepped off of that scarlet train, apprehensive, yet excited? Dreading yet curious? That is definitely how _I_ felt. But, we left that train with more than fear and anticipation. We left it with expectations.

"While you were worrying about getting Sorted, or if you'll fit in, you're subconsciously making a list of things you _know_ you're going to do or experience. Like, you're expecting to learn new spells. You're expecting to sit through classes. You're expecting to sit in the Great Hall and eat whatever you want. But what about the things you've never expected?" She finished, cuing me to start.

"Yes, the unexpected." I began. "We definitely expected to experience all of the above, to face them head on, but what about the things that caught us off-guard?

"For example, we never expected to make the most amazing friends in the world," I looked into the audience, and Albus and Thalia beamed back. I felt Rose squeeze my hand.

"We never expected to make a difference amongst our fellow peers. We never expected to be placed somewhere entirely different and fit in." I met my father's watchful gaze.

"And, last of all, we never expected to learn so many things other than spells or how to make different Potions. We learned the values of life. And, as we stand here today, I hope that we are all ready to stand our ground and face the dangers and hurdles life holds. No, I _know_ that we are all ready. And, in some way, not expecting the unexpected has contributed to readying us all. Thank you."

Rose and I went back to our seats, where the other graduates sat as everyone applauded. Rose squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back, reassuring her.

"Thank you, Head Girl Rose Weasley, and Head Boy Scorpius Malfoy. Now, for the graduates!" Headmistress McGonagall said.

Alphabetically, the students, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs alike, received their diplomas. Finally, my name was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

My name was shouted by none other than Professor Neville Longbottom. My heart pounded inside my chest, and it felt just like when I was called to get Sorted. Walking slowly up to the podium, which was in the Great Hall, facing the families of graduates, I waited for my recognition.

"Malfoy, Scorpius, Gryffindor, Head Boy, Beater on the House team, role model and Potions prodigy," My Herbology teacher beamed at me, "I present you with your diploma. Congratulations."

He handed me it, shook my hand, and I made my way over to the Headmistress. Her lined face was shining with pride, and I flushed under her gaze. I shook her firm hand, and she whispered, "Good luck with the Goblins."

I nodded, gave her one more smile, and made my way to where my parents were sitting. My mum hugged me tightly, and my dad squeezed my shoulders. I smiled, relieved. A few names later...

"Potter, Albus!" My best mate made his way up to the podium.

"Potter, Albus, Gryffindor, Seeker and Captain of his House team, athlete and a real joker," Professor Longbottom smiled, "I present you with your diploma. Congratulations."

After shaking hands with Professor Longbottom and McGonagall, he took his seat with his parents and siblings, who all hugged him in turn. He gave me the thumbs up, beaming.

"Weasley, Rose!" My heart leapt at the sight of my girlfriend, who gracefully walked up to the Herbology teacher.

"Wealey, Rose, Gryffindor, Head Girl, a true leader at heart and an extraordinary student," The way he said it, it was clear that she was his favourite student. "I present you with your diploma. Congratulations."

She shook hands with him and Headmistress McGonagall, she took a seat with her family. They all hugged and congratulated her.

"Wilcox, Thalia!" My friend – er, cousin – strode up to the podium, looking proud.

"Wilcox, Thalia, Gryffindor, Chaser for the House team, a real spirit lifter and someone to look up to," Professor Longbottom clearly liked her best for her Quidditch abilities, "I present you with your diploma. Congratulations."

She shook hands with her Professor and Headmistress. When she made her way over to her mother and father (who bought a flat nearby Thalia's grandparents' house; her dad had been hired to work in England as a certified Auror and her mum worked writing for the Muggle newspaper) who hugged her tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the class of 2024!" McGonagall said.

Everyone cheered and threw off their hats. As they were in midair, our ex-Headmistress flicked her wand and music started playing. The chairs moved around the room and grouped themselves around tables that were scattered around the room. A dessert table appeared on one side of the room with all sorts of delicacies. I took off my graduation robes and fixed my tuxedo.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so proud of you!" My mother gushed, hugging me once again.

My father smiled proudly at me. "Good job, Scorpius. You truly are a Malfoy man."

I smiled at both of them. "Thanks, mum, dad. I'm going to go find my friends."

"You mean girlfriend?" My mum asked, smirking.

"Astoria! Leave the boy be." My dad said, playfully scolding my mother, "Let's go find Sally and Leo."

As my father led my mum away, I took the time to search for Rose. Finally locating where Rose was standing, my breath hitched. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that came to a few inches above her knees.

I made my way over to her. "Hello, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Hugo," I said, acknowledging her family. Her mother smiled politely at me, her brother nodded his head but threw me a grin, and her father was starting to redden a bit.

"Let's go say hi to Al and Thalia, Scorpius," said Rose, noticing her rapidly colouring father.

I followed her and we made our way to our friends. Thalia was talking to Al. He was also wearing a tuxedo, while my cousin (I'm still trying to get used to saying that!) was wearing a black dress that came to her calves.

"Oh, there are Rose and Scorpius," said Al, catching sight of us.

Thalia grabbed his hand and they made our way toward us, hands intertwined. "Hey, guys, can you believe it? We're _adults_ now!" Thalia said.

I shook my head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Same here." Albus agreed. "But, I'm definitely excited to take on the real world!"

"Oh, that reminds me, have we all decided on our jobs?" Rose asked us.

Albus sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Rose, you've asked us a million times! Thalia and I are training to become Aurors,"

"I'm training to become a curse-breaker at Gringotts," I continued.

"And you're training to work at the Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry." Thalia finished.

Rose beamed. "Aw, that's great, you guys! I'm so glad you have your future planned out!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her temple. "Come on, let's dance."

I led her over to a spot on the dance floor, away from her rambunctious cousins. I held my hand out to her. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She laughed merrily. "I'd love to." She then took my hand and placed her other one on my shoulder. I placed mine on her waist as we began to sway to the music. One song ended; and a quite familiar one began.

"Isn't this the song we danced to at Teddy and Victoire's wedding?" Rose asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It is."

And as we swayed, I got lost in the lyrics; and how true they were to me and Rose. A smile formed on her lips as she realized it, too. Smiling back, I got lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
><strong>_

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing  
><strong>_

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes**_

_**And thank God we're together**_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_

_**Forever and ever  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to miss one smile**_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss**_

_**I just want to be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just want to hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment**_

_**For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing  
><strong>_

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

As the song ended, Rose put her head on my chest, and we were just swaying, swaying...

"Remember when we first met on the Express?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"I was _so_ nervous around you. I definitely felt like you were more superior to me. You were so dignified and calm, while I always live in a loud, rambunctious environment."

I was quite surprised. "Really? I was totally clumsy and embarrassed when I met you. You had this confident air about you, and I felt...disorganized and messy. You were so – so beautiful." I flushed when I said those words.

I felt her blush, too. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

We were silent for a moment. Then, finally Rose said, "Do you remember when I told my dad? I certainly don't regret telling my mum beforehand, or else you would have one less buttock right now."

I laughed. "Yeah, I remember. I don't think he will _ever_ accept me, but he at least welcomes me into your house. That's a good sign, right?"

"Yes, yes it is," Rose said. She looked over to where our dads and Mr. Potter and my uncle sat. They looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion; probably about Quidditch.

"It looks like they're getting along now." I said, observing my dad and Rose do something that looked like agreeing.

"They are," Rose said. "My dad said that yours had offered to take the four of them to a Chudley Cannons game. Personally, I think it was a nice gesture."

"Yeah, he says the Cannons aren't the best team – or his favourite – but he still likes watching their games. I think he's trying to get along with him so that the two of them wouldn't be giving each other glares all day while I'm at your house." I said.

Rose laughed. After a few moments of silence, she said, "Forever and always."

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by the sudden broken silence.

She rolled her eyes. "I said forever and always. I want to be yours for that long."

I smiled at her, warmness spreading through my body. "Same, here, Rose. I promise we'll be with each other, together, forever and always."

And as we swayed on the dance floor, I decided that was one promise I had no intention to break.

Ever.

**A/N: The epilogue is next! I'll post it tomorrow so that I don't have to worry about updating during school. I hope you loved this story! Please review!**

**TheFanfictionInator**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Albus's POV**

_**September 1st, 2044**_

September the first seemed to come quickly this year, and before the five of us knew it, we were entering King's Cross Station, pushing three trolleys, all filled with school trunks, owls, and broomsticks.

It had been 25 years since I had first boarded Hogwarts Express, and the thought of that day stirred up some distant memories; of Lily clutching our father's arm and complaining about how she wanted t o go NOW and not two years later, my father's advice on my Sorting, James and I arguing about my chances in Slytherin...

"No! I won't be in Slytherin! Not now, not ever!" Leo said defiantly to his 14 year old brother, Jace.

Jace smirked, his grey-blue eyes twinkling mischievously and ruffled his already messy dark hair. "How do you know? You could be sent back home, saying that there was a mistake and they couldn't Sort you." Leo's emerald eyes widened considerably and his skin paled, contras ting to his dishevelled jet-black hair that he inherited from me.

"Oh, give it a rest, Jace!" Thalia scolded him.

"I was only suggesting - " He stopped short when he met his mother's blazing glare.

Belle rolled her blue-green eyes. "Jace, how can you manage to be such a git?"

He glared at his 13 year old sister. "How can you manage to be such a prat? What with you already sucking up to the teachers with perfect grades, and not to mention getting on the team as Chaser for Gryff indor in your first year, you've practically earned yourself your Head Girl's badge. Aunt Rose would be proud."

Belle stuck her chin out. "Jealous, Jay-Jay?"

Leo watched in relief as his two dark-haired siblings continued to argue, taking the subject off of his Sorting. I patted his shoulder sympathetically, and he relaxed under my touch.

The conductors gazed curiously at the items in the trolleys as we pushed them down a special conveyor belt, as we rode down alongside them via the escalator.

Retrieving them, we continued on our way to Platform 9 3/4. When we reached the barrier, I looked around, checking for Muggles. "Alright, Jace, you go first."

My eldest child threw one more smug smirk over his shoulder at Leo before rushing forward and disappearing through the brick wall.

"Mum, can you go with me?" Belle asked.

"Of, course, honey. On the count of three. One, two, three!" At the last word, they disappeared, taking the barrier head-first.?

Leo looked at me imploringly. "Can you help me, dad?" he asked, and I felt a surge of affection for my son.

"Sure," I said, smiling, and grasped one side of the handle of the cart, while Leo took hold of the other.

"Ready?" Leo nodded, his eyes fixed ahead.

"Go!" We sped forward, and as we neared the barrier, Leo winced, waiting for the impact that never came, for we passed through it smoothly and was met by Platform 9 3/4, the Express gleaming brightly as it spewed steam.

Leo and I walked over to Belle and Thalia; Jace must have either sped off to see his friends or his other male cousins, but he had left behind his trolley.

Belle kept on standing on her tip-toes, trying to see through the thick haze of smoke. "Where are they? I need to talk to Ricardo!"

"But you already spent most of your summer with him!" Exclaimed Leo.

"Still! He went to _Italy_ for two weeks! I need to know the details!"

I was glad Leo didn't comment. Belle's temper and patience s eemed to be strung thin today, what with Hogwarts starting for the year.

"I think it's them!" Thalia said, pointing somewhere off to the distance.

Sure enough, a family consisting of a red-head, two blondes, and a strawberry-blonde walked toward them, pushing two trolleys forward.

"Hey, you two!" Said Rose, coming to hug Thalia and then me.

"How's it going, mate? How was Italy?" I asked, shaking hands with Scorpius.

"Good and good. It was absolutely marvellous there, too k Ricardo to a famous broomstick shop; he couldn't take his eyes off of the new Firebolt 55, he's looking forward to trying out for the Quidditch team, probably Keeper. I can't blame him, he was too shy to step up and show off his skills like your daughter did in their first year. I have NO idea how they get along."

I looked over at the pair of them; they were both chatting animatedly about Italian broomsticks and the Quidditch teams that endorsed them. Ricardo was the spitting image of his father, only he had Rose's eyes.

I nodded and Scorpius said, "So, how about you, Thalia and the kids?"

"We're all pretty good, Leo's nervous about his Sorting, Jace has gotten into trouble with Thalia about pranking our next-door neighbors - don't worry they're not Muggles, and Belle's been begging me for the new Nimbus, since we had established that the Firebolt 55 is too expensive. Well, at least Dark wizards aren't running around the place. Thalia and I are taking different shifts so that one of us will be able to stay at home with the kids. But still, it's pretty hectic."

Scorpius gave me an understanding sort of look as we made to heave the kids' trunks into the luggage carriage."That's a lot going on. Ours is probably as hectic or more. Rose and Natalie have been going crazy with preparing for Hogwarts; I think they check her trunk about 3 times a night, ever since we bought everything at Diagon Alley. Ricardo has also been begging me to take him out to see a Quidditch match when he knows very well that I wasn't getting paid as regularly that week."

"Tough break, mate." I said, heaving Belle's trunk onto the carriage, her owl, Artemis hooting indignantly and flapping her snowy white wings.

"Yeah, well," Scorpius said, shrugging, "What house do you think Natalie's going to get into? I'm thinking either Slytherin or Gryffindor; she IS pretty brave, but she also has a cunning and sneaky side, too."

I shrugged. "I don't know, most likely Gryffindor, but I think there's a chance for Slyherin, too. Remember when Jace pranked her for the first and last time?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do. I think she just meant to prank him back, but instead she gave him boils where the sun don 't shine. Ironically, that was her first sign of magic."

I laughed along, and when we had heaved the last trolleys up into the carriage, we went over to Thalia and Rose.

"Aw, don't you think we were exactly like that when we were our children's age?" Cooed Rose, gesturing to Natalie and Leo, who were talking about Hogwarts.

"...and I read from Hogwarts, a History that the ceiling is Charmed with a super complex spell to change according to the weather! Isn't that cool?" Natalie beame d at Leo, her light, grayish powder blue eyes sparkling as she tossed a strawberry blonde curl over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's a chip off the old block, Rosie." I joked, and she swatted me playfully.

"Oh, they grow up so fast," Sniffed Thalia, who gripped my hand and was looking over at Belle and Ricardo.?

"Have you seen the new Nimbus 4000s? They are AMAZING!" Said Ricardo ecstatically.

"I know! I couldn't tear my eyes away from it at Diagon Alley! They are certainly worth 50 Galleons," Belle said.

"I hear Christie got one!"

"No way! I'm sure I would know if my best friend has the new spankin' hot Nimbus!"

"Apparently she did," Jace said, joining them. "I just saw her with it, along with her fine - "

"Don't you DARE hit on my best friend! Or else." Belle said threateningly.

Jace raised an eyebrow."Or else what?"

"Or else I'll hit you with 20 hexes and jinxes you've never heard of," She said, taking out her wand. "Aunt Rose's books can be quite helpful."

Jace backed away, arms raised. "Alright, alright, you don't have to go all grandma Ginny on me. Sheesh, Belle, get a grip."

The Hogwarts Express let out a warning whistle, and parents surged forward towards the train, helping their child to get on board and giving goodbye hugs and last minute reminders.

"Now, Jace, be good, and remember, NO sneaking out into the halls at night. Filch is not very pleasant to Potters and Weasleys these days ever since you and your cousins set off that dungbomb firecracker in his office. I'll be speaking to your Uncle Fred and James about discontinuing those products. Nothing that shoots around a room, throwing dungbombs as they go is ever pleasant. I swear, ever since they took over for your grandpa George, things have been getting pretty hectic."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Aw, mum you're no fun. See you! Bye, mum, dad, I'll see you later." He let his mother kiss him on the cheek and gave me a quick hug. He was about to say something to Leo when Thalia gave him a warning look. He hurried onto the rapidly filling train, running down the corridor to meet up with his friends.

"Bye, mum, dad. I'll write to you as soon as possible. I CANNOT wait to start Quidditch and classes again!" Belle gave us each a kiss and a hug, and stopped to ruffle Leo's hair. "Be careful at Hogwarts, little bro. I may not be around to protect you."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Belle, I don't _need_ protection!"

"Sure you don't. Bye!" and off she went, joining Ricardo and her friends.

"Dad?" Leo asked me quietly.

"Yes, Leo?" I said, crouching down so that we were eye level.

"I-I'm worried about if I'm going to end up in Slytherin." He said.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Leo, it doesn't matter to us if you get into Slytherin or not. Whatever house you get into, we'll give all of our support to. Besides, you can tell the Sorting Hat what house you'd like to be in. He really takes your opinion into account."

His face shone with awe. "Really?"

I nodded. "I was able t o choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. Whatever you feel is right for you, you go ahead and speak your mind."

He hugged me. "Thanks, dad."

"No, problem, Leo."

He quickly rushed over to Thalia, who gave him a swift hug and promising he'd write before hopping onto the Express. I shut the door behind him and watched his face light up with excitement.

As the train sped away, I took Thalia's hand, her head leaning on my shoulder. "They'll be fine." She murmured.

I looked at her, a small smile on my face. "I know."

Catching one more glimpse of Leo's awestruck face, the train sped away.

I smiled softly to myself. He was in for a lot of things he'd never see coming.

Come to think of it, everything that had ever happened to me, starting about 25 years ago, were things I never expected.

And you could say that everything turned out pretty damn well.

~The End~

**A/N: OMG! I have just finished my first fanfic! Oh. My. Gosh. :')**

**You know, the idea of this fanfic started when Thalia first popped into my mind. It's sort of like J K Rowling's situation at King's Cross, only I wasn't boarding a train when the idea of creating this fic and its plot, but reading Harry Potter over again because I was bored for the day. When I reread the Epilogue: 19 years later, my eyes kept straying over to the part where they all look at Draco and his family, and what Ron had said. I strangely found the next generation interesting.**

**When my friend introduced me to FF, the plot bunnies started to enter my mind, and after reading a bunch of Rose/Scorpius fics (NO! I did NOT commit plagiarism! Now stop giving me evil looks! This is all from original idea - based on the books, and I didn't steal any of my fellow authors' ideas. Now stop looking at me as if you're thinking of suing me!) the plot started to form. I kept it in my head for a while until I couldn't bear it any longer and voila! 'Things I Never Expected' was born.**

**Yeah, I know, big deal, big deal. I'm just ecstatic to see what you thought about it. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is allowed. AKA, no flamies. Pleasies?**

**Shout outs to my faithful reviewers who have reviewed this while it was still in-progress! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Since school is rolling around, I probably won't have enough time to start a multiple-chapter fic. Maybe occasional one-shots here and there, but when Christmas and summer holidays arrive, I'll definitely go for it. I'll try out a new pairing, maybe Lily /James, Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione. Ooh, or maybe a Time-Turner fic! :D we'll see. If you want more, just press the Favorite Author button!**

**I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Your author,**  
><strong>TheFanfictionInator<strong>

**PS. If you'd like to request a one-shot subject for me to tackle, please include it in a Review! I might not get to it right away, but I WILL write it sooner or later! :)**


End file.
